Pretty Girl
by lizmynameis
Summary: Ally Trager had always had to keep one foot in the 'normal' world and one foot in the outlaw world, rarely successfully. Things become more muddled the more she becomes involved with a particular prospect and a malicious rapist roams among the town of Charming; putting her, and the club, in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Allison Trager slowly opened her eyes and lazily turned her morning alarm off. It was only the second week of the second semester and she could barely bring herself to leave her bed.

She turned her head towards the window that was allowing delicate morning rays of light through the curtains.

She saw a bird zip by.

Sighing, Ally counted to twenty and hoisted herself out of bed. The first bell would ring in less than half an hour. Dressing quickly in her normal school clothes of worn jeans, tank and an old button down of her father's, she quickly raked some product into her long, curly, dark hair to subdue the untamable fly aways.

At seventeen, she had a typical teenage girl body. Her waist was trim, but soft. Her skin was clear with a faint olive undertone that kept her from using precious morning moments on makeup while her hair fell in a thick curtain halfway down her back. Her tits were high and perky and perfectly sized, much to her father's public dismay and secret pride.

Ally leaned into the mirror as she brushed her teeth and ran a finger over a faint bump under the flat mole that rested right above her left jawline. She had been told the proper name for the mole was 'beauty mark,' but Ally didn't put too much stock into that.

One final glance in the mirror later, she grabbed her tattered canvas backpack that was covered in marker doodles, patches and pins and slung it over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. There was no sign that her dad had been there all night save for the freshly brewed pot of coffee waiting for her and $50 on the fridge held up with a 'Kick Ass Today' magnet.

Her dad was rarely at the house when she was; save for late at night when she was asleep. Alexander 'Tig' Trager was the Sergeant at Arms for Sons of Anarchy, a motorcycle club, and spent many a day and night on 'club business,' which she had known from a young age not to ask too many questions about.

Even though she worked as a receptionist at the garage where he was a mechanic at after school and on weekends to make her own money, Tig still liked to take care of her and made sure she at least had a weekly allowance to help cover gas and miscellaneous things.

Ally pocketed the cash and grabbed the keys to her dad's old truck, which was unofficially hers to use to get to and from school and such. After she had gotten her license and Tig had deemed her responsible enough to be on the road on her own, he snatched the radio out. He believed it was too big a distraction and wanted her to concentrate on driving and not music or trying to find a song or station.

He would allegedly let her have a radio in the vehicle on her eighteenth birthday; which wasn't until March. Until then, her morning commute was deathly quiet.

Charming High School was only about ten minutes away from her house and Ally was all ready running a few minutes behind. She didn't rush, though. The less time she had to spend there, the better.

She got out of her truck and got to the bottom of the stairs leading up into the school as the tardy bell rang. She trudged into her first class of the day where the teacher had just finished taking roll.

"Tardy again Miss Trager," Mr. Martin, her Senior English teacher, commented as Ally took her seat. "That's the second time this semester. Three tardies earn you two days of detention, you know."

"I'm aware," she murmured more to herself than anything as she took her seat. Normally, she would take residence in the back corner closest to the door in classes. However, Mr. Martin was sadistic and insisted his students sit in alphabetical order. That placed her behind Blair Samson, in front of Keith Turner and next to Carrie Prentiss.

The trifecta of unholy hell.

Keith kicked her bag, sending it up several desks while Mr. Martin had his back turned.

"Don't be a dick," Ally snapped over her shoulder at him.

"Don't be afraid to take a shower, trash," Keith's girlfriend Blair snipped, her judgy brown eyes raking over Ally's average looks. "Or did daddy not kill enough people to pay the water bill?" She continued in a mock baby voice.

Ally's fist curled into a ball. "Fuck you, you stupid gash."

"Allison! Language!" Mr. Martin stopped writing on the board to stare at the teen, who had started to rise out of her seat. "I expect you to sit in that chair and not make another sound. If I hear so much as a peep out of you, I will give you detention for the rest of the week."

Blair snorted and Ally could clearly see her shoulder shaking in silent laughter. Ally dared glance over at Carrie to see her staring straight ahead, not even giving her a second look, save for the smug smirk on her lips.

Whenever Ally looked at Carrie, she still saw the overweight, sweaty girl she used to have sleepovers with. Not the slim, svelte, cheerleading BFF of Blair. Even though the desolation of their friendship occurred right before Summer break when the last of her weight melted away and she made the cheer squad, it still stung to see her.

Time at school always passed by in a slow blur. Not one person spoke to Ally after the confrontation in English until it was time for gym. Not even the teachers. After a joke of a volleyball game, Ally was slipping her tank back on when an all too familiar voice wafted through the locker room.

"Look out. Trager-Troll is in the house." Blair giggled as her cheerleaders came in to change for their mandatory practice, Carrie in tow. "Be sure to protect your boobs. Don't want to turn the troll on."

Ally rolled her eyes and shrugged her plaid shirt back on. "Seriously Blair? That's all you got?" She turned to face her. "Calling me a troll and a lesbian. That's it? Bravo. Your creativity knows no bounds." She slow clapped before snatching her backpack and brushing past them.

"Whatever grease trash," she heard Blair mutter as she left the locker room. She wanted to punch Blair.

She always wanted to punch Blair.

Or anybody.

She knew how to throw a punch. When she got her first period at thirteen, that seemed to be the dawning moment when Tig truly realized she was a girl and not one that was going to stay little forever. After that, he had made a point to teach her to box and started taking her to Lumpy's Gym downtown so she could learn to take an aggressive asshole down.

However, he also made her promise not to start a fight at school. If one was started with her, then by all means, finish it; but never start one. All he ever asked of her was that she graduate from high school without getting pregnant, flunking or getting expelled. A few weeks into the semester and Ally was seriously considering throwing her dad's request into the wind.

School had been so much easier for the boys of the club, Jax and Opie. They were legacies of the club and practically had the damn patch on their backs since the time they could balance on a two wheeler. Guys wanted to hang out with them. Girls wanted to fuck them. School had been a breeze to them until they dropped out before Ally could get to the high school, leaving her in the shark tank alone.

The people in Charming always suspected what the club did and, specifically, what her father did. Most adults had a healthy mix of fear and respect for her just by being his kid. Others simply avoided eye contact with her.

Her peers, on the other hand, saw her not as a part of the club, but as a weak extension of it. A piece they could exploit and retain power and control over.

A piece of biker trash.

She stomped to the parking lot of the school. Being a Senior with an after school job had its perks. You got to leave school early if you had permission from your work. The garage was all too happy to oblige her. Parked a few spots over from her rusty truck was Blair's pretty white Ford Focus with a stupid flower decal on her back window.

Ally scanned the empty parking lot while a smirk formed on her face. Reaching into the glovebox of the truck, she pulled out a knife Tig kept in there, just in case. Ally quickly jammed the blade into Blair's back right tire before yanking it out and heading to work.

For the first time that day, Ally smiled.

It seemed business as usual as she pulled into her parking spot at Teller-Morrow that afternoon. She waved her to her dad, who met her halfway to meet her with a hard hug. "Haven't seen you in a few days," Tig commented as he kissed the top of her head. "How's school?"

"Fine," she replied with her pat answer. "You home for a little bit?"

"Yeah, yeah, should be," he replied with a nod. "We'll go somewhere for dinner tonight. Wherever you want to go, baby."

Ally nodded, visions of bacon cheeseburgers filling her mind. "Sounds good. I'm glad you're back in one piece Daddy."

Tig chuckled and winked at her. "Always Al." He glanced up to see Gemma Teller-Morrow watching them from the office. "All right, go to work before Gemma releases her rage." He squeezed her shoulder. "And think about where you want to go." Ally nodded and headed into the office where Gemma was waiting for her.

"Hey," she greeted, picking up a stack of repossessions to go through.

"Hey," Gemma replied. "How was school today?"

Gemma had helped practically raise Ally. She was the only constant female presence Ally had had in her life. Ally always viewed her as a mix of mother, aunt and friend. Had it not been for Gemma, Ally and Tig would have been in for a very rough trip of life together.

Ally shrugged and kept her eyes down. "Fine. You sticking around today?"

"No. I need to do some grocery shopping and take care of some errands. It's been slow today. I'm sure you can handle it on your own. If you have any trouble, Clay's here and he can deal with it."

Clay Morrow was Gemma's husband and the President of the Sons. He was also the owner of the garage.

Gemma picked up her purse and her eyes finally landed on Ally proper. "Hey," she put her hand on the girl's arm and noticed it tense under her touch. "You okay, baby?"

Ally nodded, still keeping her eyes down. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Gemma shook her head and took her hand off of Ally. "No reason. You've just looked a little out of it lately. Are you sleeping okay?"

Ally shrugged. "I didn't sleep too well last night so I'm a little tired. But, I'm fine Mama Gemma. I promise. Just a little tired. That's all," she lied flawlessly.

"That's all?"

"That's all," she repeated. "Go on. I'll take care of everything here."

Gemma nodded, choosing to believe her word. "Okay. You know if something was wrong you could talk to me, right?"

Ally nodded once more. "I know Gemma. If I need to, I will. I promise." She slipped off her plaid shirt and set it on the back of the worn and torn office chair as Gemma left and shut the door behind her. The phone rang almost the instant Ally sat down. "Teller-Morrow, can I help you?"

As a customer began describing their car issues, Ally looked up and saw the one thing that had made the past few months worthwhile. Through the window that peered into the garage she saw the carmel skinned man with tribal tattoos on his head leaned over the exposed engine of a car. His sleeves of his work shirt had been pushed up to expose hard, muscled, tatted arms in the most perfect shade of toasty brown.

Unfortunately, he was a prospect for the club. He was strictly off limits. Well, she was off limits to him as she was the Sergeant's daughter and he was a lowly prospect. It didn't mean she couldn't look and admire, though.

His name was Juice and had started prospecting around February. He was 21 and had come from Queens in New York. He also had mad skills when it came to computers and hacking into them.

Juice also had a smile that could light the whole damn town and made her melt every time she saw it.

"Miss?"

"Oh, um, sorry," Ally said into the phone. She had been daydreaming as Juice bent further over and his absolutely perfect behind was in her perfect line of vision. "All of our guys are busy right now so what we'll need to do is for you to bring it in and we'll take a look at it."

The door from the garage opened and Ally looked up from the desk to see Juice, a grin on his face.

"Um, yeah. You too. Bye," she said to the customer, hanging up the phone. "Hi."

"Hey Ally," Juice replied, that grin still on his face. "Uh, I need the number for the guy with the black Chevy truck. How's your day been?"

Ally shrugged, begging her cheeks not to turn beet red in his presence as she searched the files in vain for the number. "Fine, I guess. Yours?"

"Good, I guess. Slow. So, are you sticking around tonight or going home?"

Ally felt the blood rush a little harder to her cheeks. "Um, me and Dad are going to get something to eat, but after that I don't know." It wasn't unusual for her to spend evenings at the clubhouse versus her actual home. She spend many an evening finishing her homework on the bar or playing pool with one of her dad's brothers. "Why?"

Juice shrugged and took the piece of paper Ally offered him with the number of the truck owner on it. "Just never mind seeing you around." He winked at her. "See you around pretty girl."

Ally quickly averted her eyes at his words and knew her face was a red as a stoplight now. As desperately as she wanted to take his words at face value, she had seen him wink and flirt with all the women who hung around the club, old ladies like Gemma excluded.

She chanced a glance through her lashes to see him on the garage phone, leaning against the wall, a hand on his hip. He reached up and scratched the back of his head, which pulled his tight white shirt up to expose the tan skin of his hip.

Ally bit her lip, closed her eyes and counted to twenty.

The rest of the afternoon went by without a hitch. Ally was even able to finish her homework by time the garage began to shut down. Tig came into the office, leaning on the doorframe.

"Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"I was thinking the diner. I really want a bacon cheeseburger. Like, really bad."

Tig chuckled. "Sounds perfect baby. I got a quick meeting with Clay and we'll head out. Come in the clubhouse." He slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked across the lot. "Homework done?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah. And I only had to totally bullshit on one question."

Tig chuckled at her answer, squeezing her shoulder. "Moments like this, I'm so proud to be your father. So, you were okay by yourself for a few days."

"Oh, yeah. I mean, it's not like it's the first time, Dad. Plus, that new prospect, Dan, checked in on me, as I'm sure you told him to."

Tig nodded. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay while we were all gone. Just between us," he dropped his voice so only she could hear as he pulled a beer for each of them from the bar, "what do you think of him?"

"Dan?" At Tig's nod, she shrugged and played with the label of her beer. "A little creepy. He's just so quiet and he stares. Why?"

Tig nodded. "Just wondered. You know I want you to always feel safe so if you don't feel safe with someone from the club, I need to know."

"Chapel!" Clay called everyone into the room, leaving Ally at the bar by herself. Juice was a little further down working on something on a computer while Dan cleaned a gun at a table on the other side of the clubhouse as prospects they weren't allowed in meetings yet.

"You going to sit down there the whole time?"

Ally looked around to see Juice looking at her. "Are you talking to me?" Surely he had been talking to one of the sweet butts that are always roaming around the clubhouse, and her house in the early hours of the morning.

"Well, yeah Ally. Who else would I be talking to? Come down here. Keep me company."

Ally grabbed her beer and made her way over to where Juice was sitting, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other so she wouldn't trip and made an ass of herself. "Um, what're you working on?"

Juice shrugged and stealthily watched Ally take a seat on an extra stool and pull her tank down where it had ridden up with the action. "Nothing really. Just doing some upgrades that needed to get done. Waiting on Tig?"

"Yeah," she nodded, pushing her hair behind her ears. "We're going to the diner once he gets out of chapel."

"Cool. Okay, you don't have to answer this, Ally, but I gotta know. It has been bugging me since I first saw you. What was it like growing up with that guy as your dad? I mean, he's Tig."

Ally laughed, it felt so good to laugh, and shook her head. "Well, it was interesting, to be honest. But, no. He did a good job. I mean, I'm still alive so he must have done something right."

"What about your mom?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "She was a crow eater and you've met my dad. I was the product of a one night stand. She dropped me off here when I was, like, eight months old and split. I don't even know her name and it's not like Dad has any photos or cherished physical memories of her. Except for me."

"Wow. So, it was just you two from then on?"

"Yep," she nodded, taking a sip of beer. "Gemma helped, obviously. But, it was mostly just me and Dad from then on. Well, except for that time he was in county for 18 months."

"What happened to you when that happened?"

Ally shrugged and picked more of the beer label off, rolling it up in little balls with her fingers. "Group home. Sucked." She kept her gaze locked on the wood of the bar.

She didn't elaborate and Juice didn't pry anymore. "Sorry. Probably shouldn't have asked."

Ally looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "It's fine. I don't think about it a whole lot and plus, it was a long time ago. I mean, I was ten." She cleared her throat. "So, good run last night?"

Juice's eyes lit up. He had finally been asked to join the club on a gun run. He was almost finished with the mandatory year long prospect period and he felt he still had a lot to prove in the next two months if he wanted to be patched in soon. "Good." His eyes darted to Dan, who was concentrating on his gun, before dropping his voice. "I was excited to finally get asked to do something big, you know. I'm starting to get a little tired of the bitch work and Dan's only been here for, like, three months. I think some of that should belong to him."

Ally nodded in response. "Well, I know I'm part of that bitch work when you have the check on me or even follow me around, but I definitely prefer you doing it than Dan." She nodded to the other prospect.

"I don't consider you bitch work," Juice insisted. As they spoke in such low tones, they had leaned in closer to one another. "I will admit, I do kind of miss that part all ready." He grinned as a blush crept on her cheeks.

Without thinking, Juice pushed a stray curl back behind her ear. He couldn't help but smile at the smile that was creeping across her face. His finger traced her cheekbone before the chapel doors opening before quickly jerking back away from one another.

"See you Juice," Ally murmured quietly as Tig called for her.

"See ya."

"Am I driving or riding?" She looked to Tig as they walked towards where his bike and her truck were parked.

"Do you want to come back here after, or do you want to go home?"

"Uh, I think I'll come back. I finished my homework so I don't have anything else to do. Maybe me and Chibs can spar or something. He said he was going to work with me some."

Tig nodded and got on his bike before holding out a hand to help her on. She always loved riding with her dad. As she got older, he would always go a little faster. Once her helmet was fastened they left the lot and Ally got into the same position she always did when she rode with her Dad as she clasped her arms around his chest. He gave a pat to her hands as they rode down the main strip of town. The heavy metal of his rings tapping her knuckles was as comforting as a warm fleece blanket to her.

When they arrived to the diner they sat at the same booth they always did. Tucked away in the corner, but close to the door. Tig sat with his back to the wall with the door in his line of sight so he could see who was coming in and out of the building. He did that everywhere he went. Part of it was a mentality left over from the military. Also, part of it was paranoia from the life he chose to lead.

"What can I get you to drink?" The bored, older lady asked as soon as they sat down. Tig ordered a beer and Ally got a diet coke.

"So, what did I miss while I was gone?" Tig settled his cornflower blue eyes on his daughter.

Ally shrugged and kept her eyes, which were the same hue, on the sugar pack she was currently tearing. "Nothing really. School's school. I'm bored and I hate it."

"How'd you do on that Chemistry test?" Their drinks were delivered and they gave their orders. Ally took her time unwrapping her straw and navigating it through the ice.

"She hasn't given it back yet," she finally answered. "I really do think I did good on it. I studied and there was only one or two questions that I didn't really know what to do on. So, I should be okay."

Tig nodded in acceptance of her answer. He knew she struggled as a student. She was very much like him in that regard. "Any ideas what you want to do after you graduate? You haven't really said much."

"I kinda do, but I kinda don't at the same time," she replied.

Tig motioned with his hand. "And . . ."

Ally blushed. "Um, well, I kind of want to explore tattooing. I've always been, like, obsessed and fascinated with it. To be honest, that's like the only think that really appeals to me, you know."

"Talk to Happy about it?" Happy was one of Tig's brothers in Sons of Anarchy. He was a lethal man, but also the resident tattoo artist.

"A little. Just, like, in the abstract, but not seriously. I'm planning on it, though."

"You've always drawn really good," Tig commented. "Talk to Hap. He'll tell you whether you should or stay out of it."

Their conversation slowed as their food was delivered. Meals like this were kind of their way of capturing normal family dinner values. It was just the two of them in a booth in a restaurant and they talked about the most mundane details of their day. They didn't have the normal, nuclear family, but it worked for them.

"Good call baby," Tig said as he ate his last fry. "That was some good shit. You ready to go?"

Ally nodded, her stomach full, but a quarter of her burger and a third of her fries left. "I'm so full, but it was so perfect. Thanks Daddy." Once they were back at the clubhouse, Ally's eyes discreetly sought out Juice, who was cozied up to one of the resident crow eaters. She was whispering in his ear and letting her hands wander around his broad chest.

"Hap," Tig called out to a shaved head latino man who was covered in various tattoos. "Al needs to talk to you about some stuff."

That broke Ally's gaze. "What? All ready?"

Tig shrugged at her. "Why not? Got something better to do?"

Ally shook her head as Happy approached them. "What's up?"

"My daughter here is thinking about getting into the tattoo business after graduation. Discuss." Tig was never one to beat around the bush and the sooner Ally decided on something, the better.

"Really? This something you're sure you want to do?" Happy leveled her with an intense look. He was serious about his art and wanted to know how serious she was about it too.

Ally nodded, pushing her hair back. "Yeah. I've always loved the culture of it and Dad has promised I could get one when I turned 18," she added, sending a look to Tig, who shrugged in response. "I love to draw and I just find something so freeing about being able to help someone express something they can't say with words with ink and art. I don't know if college is the right thing for me, to be honest. This is definitely something I want to explore."

"Here's a beer Tig, Happy, Ally." Kylie, one of the younger sweetbutts gave ice cold bottles to them. She knew it was her job to keep the men of the club happy and, by extension, their women, which included Ally. Ally's was promptly snatched from her hand by Tig.

"You're driving and it's a school night." He smirked at her disappointed face. "Sorry babe. You know how it goes. Weekends are cool, but school nights are not."

"I can't wait until I graduate," she muttered, accepting the bottle of water Kylie handed her then. "Thanks."

Juice could see Ally talking to Happy with her dad across the way. Trish, the crow eater who was whispering dirty, dirty things into his ear had lost his attention as soon as she had walked in. Ally was young, but only four years his junior, so not too bad. The fact she didn't rest on a ton of makeup like other girls her age, or even the women who hung around the club did, to appear attractive was refreshing. There was something about that little beauty mark on her jaw that made him want to lick it.

"Hey, Prospect!" Chibs, their Scottish brother called out. "My beer's empty."

From the way he was looking at Juice, it was obvious it was his job to fetch him another one. "Okay then," he muttered to himself before detangling himself from Trish and going behind the bar to grab the bottle.

"And while you're at it," Chibs called out, "bring that gorgeous lass Ally over here. She hasn't hugged me neck yet tonight!" Juice glanced down where Ally was and she was grinning at Chibs like he was a favorite uncle. She looked back over her shoulder at Juice, meeting his eyes. She had gorgeous eyes.

"Well, you heard the man, Ally," he said, motioning for her to go first. She giggled lightly and headed towards the group of comfy chairs Chibs, Piney and Bobby were seated at, going to hug their necks one by one. Her perfect little bubble butt was accented perfectly by the jeans she was wearing.

She perched on the arm of Piney's chair and kissed his temple. He chuckled and patted her knee affectionately. She really was like the little princess of the MC. All the older men doted on her while Opie and Jax gave her hell and love like only older brothers could do.

"She's hot, man," a low voice said beside him. Dan was standing there and Juice never even heard him approach.

He rubbed the back of his head and forced himself to look away from Ally, even though her tank was riding up exposing a smooth expanse of lower back skin as she leaned forward to clink her water bottle to Bobby's beer. "Uh, yeah. She is."

"Too bad she's off limits. Just looking at those tits makes me hard as a motherfucker. I just want to fuck them with my dick before making her swallow it."

A movement behind Dan caught Juice's attention. It was Tig and he head heard everything.

"What did you just say?"

Dan froze, his eyes going wide and no longer focused on Ally's cleavage when Tig's roughly calm voice hit his ear. "Outside. You too." He pointed at Juice and motioned for them to follow him and Happy.

Juice gritted his teeth and followed. This was not going to be good. Once they were out of the door, Tig grabbed Dan by the neck and slammed him against the wall of the clubhouse.

"Looking at my baby girl's tits, are you? Well let me explain it one more time: She. Is. Off. God. Damn. Fucking. Limits. If I so much as catch you wave at her, I will break every bone in your body before I set it on fire. Those tits you were practically jerking off to? Well, you'll never see them. Tits of that caliber were not meant for prospects. No brother of mine, current or future, will be touching them. Ever." Tig squeezed the young prospects neck to the point his face was red and turning a shade of purple. "I will kill you and nobody will miss you. Got it?"

Dan sputtered and nodded.

"Say it, shithead!"

"Got it," he gurgled, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Tig scoffed and let him go. Dan immediately dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

"I don't know how many times I have to say it prospects," Tig continued quietly, "but this will be the last time I do. Stay away from Allison."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, baby?" Tig looked over to the door where Ally had come out, backpack on her shoulder. His demeanor had completely changed. Gone was the cold killer, in its place was a warm father. "You leaving?"

Ally looked at the scene in front of her. "Um, yeah. Preston asked to hang out and I figured why not so," she trailed off with a shrug. "Everything okay out here?"

Tig waved her question off with a hand. "Oh, yeah. Hap and I were just chatting with the prospects." Dan groaned on the ground in response, which earned him a swift kick in the gut from Happy. "Preston, huh? That's on again?"

"Dad," Ally groaned, rolling her eyes. "It was never an on or off thing. It's just a thing."

"A thing," Tig repeated dryly. "Is that what you kids are calling it now?" Tig knew full good and well this kid called his daughter for a booty call. "There's a box of condoms in my room. Use them."

Of all the things Ally blushed at, talking about sex with her Dad was not one of them. She knew all about the birds and the bees and the kinky honey they played with long before the school district made her class take sex ed during junior high. "I know, Daddy. No babies."

"Fucking right no babies." He leaned down as Ally lifted onto her tiptoes to kiss his cheek goodbye. "Juice will follow you home."

"I don't need a babysitter, Dad."

Tig lifted a finger. "Making sure you're safe is my number one priority, Al. You may not like it, but fucking humor me. Christ, I'm letting you leave to go fuck a pussy stoner bitch in my house."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Dad. At least we know where I got my bad taste level."

Happy chuckled at that. "Good one Al." Tig glared at him and then at Ally before shrugging, a smirk on his face. He was rarely ashamed of his actions.

"Be careful. I'll be home soon and I expect Preston to be the hell out."

"He will. Bye." Ally waved as she and Juice headed into the parking lot. "Sorry Juice."

"It's cool," he responded, getting on his bike as she got into the truck. He made sure his eyes did not go anywhere near her body and waited for the engine of the truck to turn over before revving up his bike. Tig would have no problem breaking his fingers for touching her like he did that afternoon, no matter how innocent it had been.

By time they pulled into her short driveway, a lanky guy had stepped out of a lowriding lime green truck. "Sup' girl."

"Hey Preston," Ally greeted dully, picking the house key from the keyring. "Thanks for the follow Juice."

"Yeah, sure," he murmured, checking the guy out. His hair was shaggy and his ears had been pierced several times with heavy hoops and barbells. Even his nose and lips were covered in metal. He had graduated last year from Charming High and spent most of his time in his parents basement making 'dope' lyrics for when he became a rap star. "Really, Ally? Seriously?"

"Hey," Ally looked him straight in the eye, "don't judge. I'm sure Trish has her swiss cheese ass high in the air waiting for you to be back. I've seen that ass. It's not pretty." For the first time Juice noticed how sad her eyes looked. "I'm here. In one piece. You did your job. See you later. Come on Preston."

"Aw, yeah. Later bro." He jerked his chin up at Juice, who stared impassively at him in return. "I am so ready for this ass," he announced, slapping Ally on the ass while he shut the door. "Get those titties out baby."

"Jesus Christ, Preston, stop acting like a fucking ani," she was cut off as Preston slammed his mouth to hers, shoving his tongue inside her mouth. He moaned as he unzipped his pants, letting them drop to the floor with a heavy thump. He put his hand on the top of her head and pushed down, indicating he wanted her on her knees.

Ally broke the kiss and pushed him back a little. "I'm not sucking your dick Preston. Forget it."

"What? Come on baby," he whined, following her into her bedroom as she shed her clothes piece by piece in a robotic fashion. "You're so good at it. Your mouth was made for sucking and fucking."

"Gee, thanks, but no," she replied, digging in her bedside table for a condom, tossing one to him, much to his disgust.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You know I hate condoms. Come on, I'll pull out. I'm not wearing this."

"Then you can go home," Ally snapped, leaning back on her bed and turning her television on to some porn so she could start to get wet.

Preston rolled his eyes. "Uh, uh. Ain't wearing that gay shit. And don't forget, babe, you called me." He let silence settle over the room, save for the groans and suckling sounds coming from the television while Ally began to slowly finger herself. "Tell you what, suck me off and I'll wear it; but you have to swallow."

"Not swallowing."

"No deal." His resolve was as shaky has his voice as he was entranced by her fingers running up and down her smooth, pink slit. Ally released a tiny moan from the back of her throat. "Yeah, cool. Whatever." He swallowed thickly. He had made no effort to leave the room.

Ally glanced at him through her lashes. "You can do that." She nodded to the porno where the guy was cumming all over the busty blonde's face and tits.

Preston nodded dumbly, not sure of where to look; at the porn or at Ally. "Hurry up and decide Preston. My dad's going to be home soon."

"Yeah, yeah. Cool. I'll do that. Get over here."

Ally licked her fingers clean, making Preston groan and start stroking himself. She opened her bedside drawer again to pull out a small silver bullet. She pushed it inside her and turned it on. She gasped at the vibrations it sent through her body.

Luanne Delaney, Gemma's friend, believed a woman should always be able to get her rocks off and gave Ally the toy on the sly a few months ago. Ally had never been more grateful to the pornographer as that little bullet kept her sane while she watched Juice from afar.

Kneeling in front of Preston, she took a deep breath. While she didn't mind giving head, it wasn't her favorite. "Open your mouth," Preston commanded and smirked when Ally obliged. He slapped her tongue with his cock, the heavy ring piercing his member barely missing her teeth, before shoving it inside her mouth. "That's right baby, take it all, you dirty fucking slut."

Even with a mouth full of cock, Ally couldn't help but roll her eyes. She could do without all the degrading bullshit that flew out of Preston's mouth while fucking. She bobbed her head and tongued his tip while gently playing with his hairy balls. She wished he would just hurry the hell up. She slid a hand down between her legs to adjust the bullet and started playing with her clit.

"Oh, yeah. Take it all baby. Take all of that big, fucking cock. You like it," Preston babbled. "Ugh, ugly girls do give the best head, don't they."

Ally released his dick with a pop. "The fuck?"

Preston blinked, as if in a daze. "What? Oh, about the giving head part? Oh, come on babe, you know it's true."

Ally shook her head slightly in shock. "So, you're saying I'm ugly?"

Preston shrugged and started stroking himself with her left over saliva. "Well, you're kinda cute Ally, but, lets face it, I've been with hotter. I mean, way hotter."

"Just tell me what you're trying to say Preston," Ally snapped, snatching the bullet out of her and throwing on her panties and an oversized t-shirt.

"Come on," he drawled. "You're Trager-troll and you always will be. I just like that you're easy and down to fuck all the time. It's probably from your low self-esteem from being ugly and shit and I dig it."

Ally's face was flushed with anger. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get the fuck out!" She shoved him towards her bedroom door.

"Don't you fucking push me troll. I'm a fucking man!" He had to grab his nose quickly thereafter as Ally punched him hard, blood spewing onto her fist before shoving him again, this time down the hall.

"I said get out!"

"Fucking bitch! I'm bleeding!" He made to swing at her, but Ally dodged it. The front door crashed open and Preston was promptly thrown against the wall.

"Did you just try to fucking swing at her?" Juice had him by his neck, his face inches from his. "Huh? Little bitch ass punk. Get the fuck out of here before I punch you." He let go of Preston, who stood still against the wall. "Now!"

Preston was visibly shaking as he looked once between Ally and the angry biker before running out, only stopping to grab his pants.

"What the hell happened?" Juice turned to a shamed Ally, who was fiddling with the bottom of her frayed shirt. "Huh?"

Ally shrugged and looked up at him, her jaw set hard. "Things got out of hand and I was handling it."

"He tried to fucking hit you. That's not fucking handing things."

"And he missed because he sucks. Preston wasn't going to be able to get his hands on me and I don't need you coming in like a goddamn white knight on your fucking high horse! Now, get out!"

"Like fucking hell I am." Juice was seething. Who did this little girl think she was?

Ally was breathing hard through her nose, rage spewing through her veins. "Whatever. I don't care." She turned on her heel and stomped into her room, slamming the door behind her. Juice contemplated following her in there, but stopped once his hand hit he doorknob. He could hear her crying on the other side of the wood.

He tentatively knocked on the door. "Ally? Are you okay?"

He heard her sniffle and curse before he heard the muffled slam of another door and nothing but quiet after. She must have hid in the closet to finish her cry.

"Shit," he muttered, turning around and sliding down the door until he was seated on the worn hardwood floor. That was the position Tig found him in a few hours later.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Juice stood up, his body stiff from being on the floor so long. "Things got out of hand with that Preston douche, I threw him out and Ally kind of . . . broke down. She slammed and locked the door and she was crying, man. I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to leave her by herself. Wasn't even sure if that kid was going to try and come back or what."

Tig ran a hand down his face before rubbing the back of his neck. "All right. Thanks, Juice, for stepping in. Even though she could probably break him in a million pieces, I'm still glad you had her back."

Juice nodded before smirking. "She did bust his nose pretty good, though."

Tig chuckled darkly. "I have no doubt. Go on," he jerked his head towards the door. "I'll see you in the morning. I can handle it from here. Thanks again."

Juice nodded and headed towards the door. He saw Tig's cut hanging neatly next to Ally's purple hoodie. He realized it was the first time he had seen Tig without his cut and within his own home. Juice took a small glance around the small house. It was minimally, but functionally, furnished and the shelves were filled with books, knickknacks and photos of Tig and Ally throughout the years.

Tig waited until he heard the door click shut before softly knocking on the door. "Al? Ally," he slowly picked the lock and opened the door to see her bed empty. It didn't worry him though, he knew exactly where she liked to hide when she was upset. He opened the white door to her small walk-in closet to find her curled up on the floor, fuzzy red blanket wrapped around her sound asleep.

Tig gently picked her up, careful not to wake her and placed her in bed, pulling the blankets up around her. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently pushed her hair out of her face. He could see the faint, salty tracks of tears on her cheeks.

"I wish I knew what to do baby," he whispered to her sleeping form. "I know something's wrong, but you won't tell me what. I love you sweet girl. No matter what." He gently kissed her forehead and let her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, thanks so much for the wonderful response. Hope you like the upcoming chapters!_

* * *

After gym, Ally swapped her books out at her locker in preparation for going to the garage and maybe starting on some homework. Today had been another repeat of the day before. Taunts of 'Trager-troll' followed her periodically throughout the day and a spitball or two had been lodged at her in calculus. Nothing too bad.

"Allison."

Ally looked around her locker to see Mr. Martin. He crooked a finger at her. "A word, please, before you go."

Ally rolled her eyes as she shut her locker and begrudgingly followed her teacher. Mr. Martin was one of the younger teachers at Charming High. He had only been teaching for four years, but this was his first year teaching there. His ginger hair was starting to recede and he kept an impeccably groomed goatee in an attempt to be 'with it.' At one point in college he may have been in shape, but his stomach had begun to gut out in a pregnant fashion.

"Allison," he started as he closed the door to the classroom behind them, "we need to come to an understanding." He always called her Allison or Miss Trager, never Ally like she preferred and what the other teachers called her.

"Okay," Ally replied slowly.

Mr. Martin gestured to the desk closest to him. "Please, have a seat."

"I'll stand."

Her short answer threw him for a moment and he blinked rapidly for a slight moment and Ally noticed a tick in his jaw. "Fine. Well, I've caught up on all of your class' grades, including all the homework and the test we took last week and," he pulled a white piece of paper from a folder, "I need you to get a parent to sign this so they will know that you're failing my class."

"What? I can't be." Ally snatched the paper from him. It didn't list any grades, it was merely a standard form for Tig to know that his daughter was a dumbass and for him to sign it in agreement. "How?"

"Well, you didn't turn in some homework last week and some you did turn in was only partially finished,"

"You said it wasn't mandatory," Ally interjected.

Mr. Martin gave her a patronizing look. "Of course it's mandatory. All homework is mandatory. Everybody knows that. Your test," he pulled her test out from his file cabinet. Even from the back, Ally could see the bleeding red marks throughout it. "Was less that satisfactory. I mean, did you even read the material."

Ally nodded. "Yes. Yes, I did."

"Well, not well enough," Mr. Martin replied, putting her test back. "I expect your parents to act accordingly and I expect to see your grade rise to the occasion, otherwise, you will be repeating your Senior year, Allison."

Ally ground her teeth. "That it?" At Mr. Martin's nod, she turned on her heel and stalked out of the building.

"Shit," she cursed once the door to her truck was shut. She let her head tilt back onto the headrest in defeat. She honestly tried in school, but her grades were always sub-mediocre at best. She was actually pretty relieved when she didn't see his bike at the garage when she pulled up. She shoved the form into her backpack and hurried into the office, waving at the guys in the garage.

"Hey Gem."

Gemma looked up from where she was filing invoices. "Oh, hey baby. How was school."

"Shitty," she answered honestly. She made sure the door to the garage was shut before she continued. "I'm failing English."

"Oh shit." Gemma leaned on the desk and cupped her hand around Ally's chin, lifting it up so she could look in her eyes. "Is this what you've been upset about lately?"

Ally pulled her chin out of Gemma's grasp. "I haven't been upset."

"You haven't been yourself."

"Maybe I have been and nobody's realized because I'm not seven years old anymore."

Gemma lifted an eyebrow at her short response. "Well, someone's feeling like a little ray of sunshine today. Oh, look who's back." She opened the garage door. "Tig, Ally's here with something for you."

"Bitch," Ally mumbled to herself and went ahead and dug the form out and casually held it out. Tig immediately snatched it out of her hand as he breezed by, sitting in the desk.

"Failing? Al, school just started."

"I know," Ally looked down at her shoes before looking into Tig's eyes. "And it's bullshit. He said the questions at the end of the chapters were optional, not mandatory homework. I did some of them because I really didn't know what the story was about. Daddy, I'm trying, I'm fucking trying. I'm sorry. I'm studying. You see me studying."

Tig nodded while balling up the form and throwing it away. "I know you do. It's early in the year. You missed some fucking homework. Do the homework from now on and you'll be fine. If this teacher keeps on your ass you let me know and I'l take care of it. You've all ready told me you have no interest in college, right?" He waited for her to nod. "Just get your diploma. It doesn't matter if it's by a squeak, baby. People like us don't test well. Doesn't mean we're stupid."

Ally nodded. "I know. It just sucks to have to deal with, you know." She sighed and looked out the window. "Is Juice here?"

"Yeah. He's in the garage. Why?" He gave her a curious look.

Ally shrugged. "I, uh, kind of went a little psycho on him last night and I want to apologize."

"You don't have to apologize to a prospect," Tig reminded her. "And don't forget my rule when it comes to prospects."

Ally rolled her eyes. "I'm not looking to blow him Dad, I want to just apologize. I feel bad. He was only trying to help." Tig rolled his eyes and nodded out the window where Juice was headed towards the picnic tables, cigarette in his mouth.

"He's on break. I'll be watching."

Ally rolled her eyes and made her way across the parking lot to the tables in front of the clubhouse. "Hey Juice."

Juice looked over his shoulder, cigarette hanging out of his mouth to see Ally Trager looking much, much better than she did the night before. "Hey Ally. What's up?" He got off of the table and stood in front of her.

"Um," Ally pushed her hair back behind her ear, but the breeze kept pushing it in her face. "I, uh, just wanted to apologize for, you know, last night. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry."

Juice took a drag from his cigarette. "You gonna tell me what went down last night?" He forced himself not to smirk at the pursing of her lips.

"He wanted me to do something I didn't want to do. Asked him to leave. He didn't. I punched him. You know the rest."

"What did he want you to do?"

"That's none of your business," she replied quietly. "What was so sad was it was nothing but the truth and I didn't like it. We cool?"

Juice nodded. "Yeah, we're cool and I'm sorry for yelling at you and thank you for not telling your dad about it." He grinned and it only got goofier at the sound of her little giggle. She took a step forward and he knew what was coming. He quickly glanced towards the shop to see Tig nowhere to be found, but Dan watching like a hawk. Standing on her tiptoes, Ally wrapped her arms around his neck, her perfume filling his nose.

His arms automatically went around her waist and he couldn't help but take a sniff of her hair. It smelled like apples.

"Thank you for everything Juice. You're too good to me," she whispered in his ear and he could have sworn her lips ghosted over his neck. Out of reflex, he gently squeezed her hips and felt, rather than heard, the intake of her gasp and the slight, subconscious rock of her hips.

A car pulling into the garage broke quickly broke them apart. Juice could see the adorable blush on Ally's cheeks and the smile playing at the corners of her mouth. He caught himself mirroring her when she bit her lip. "Bye Juice."

"See ya Ally."

Ally could feel him watching her as she headed back into the office. She couldn't help but look over her shoulder to catch him still watching her. She could only pray to whatever deity felt like listening that her father didn't see it.

"What was that about?"

Ally jumped when Gemma's voice broke her of her reverie. "What was what?"

Gemma narrowed her heavily lined eyes. "Don't play dumb with me missy. You and Juice. What? You go down for brown?" Gemma smirked at the blush sweeping across Ally's face and neck. "What does Tiggy have to say about that?"

Ally's silence was all she needed to hear. She chuckled to herself. "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't tell. I'll leave that for you. Have you gone down yet?"

"Gemma!"

Gemma shrugged, unabashed. "Just wondered. You two looked pretty cozy out there. And you haven't wiped that smile off your face yet." She watched as Ally tried to contort her face into a more neutral expression and failing. "Didn't say it was a bad thing. You haven't smiled much lately."

Ally shrugged. "Haven't had much to smile about lately and no, I have not 'gone down for brown.' He's just a prospect and Dad would kill me and him. He's just . . . a friend."

Gemma nodded, her eyes skeptical. "A friend, huh? What, uh, happened to your other friend? The fat one? Haven't seen her around much?"

"Carrie." Ally's smile immediately melted as she rolled her eyes. "Got skinny and became a cheerleader. I wasn't good enough to hang out with then."

"What a bitch."

"Fucking bitch," Ally agreed. "Whatever."

The rest of the day went by without incident. Ally went home after it closed to study for a calculus test. The rest of the week went by in a similar fashion until it was finally the weekend. Ally worked the office every other weekend and it was her turn. She adjusted the towel wrapped around her body and stared at her closet.

Juice hadn't spoken her at all since the other day. She caught him glancing at her every once in awhile, but he never approached her. She wanted that to change. She didn't want to lose that spark that was there the other day. Digging in a drawer she found an old black tank from junior high. On a whim, she slipped it on. It was too small, but not in a bad way.

It was very snug across her chest and not long enough to meet the band of her jeans, leaving a sliver of flesh that exposed her bellybutton. She slipped some panties on and checked herself out in the mirror.

Her tits looked great.

She threw on her favorite jeans that fit her just right and the tall black boots Gemma insisted she buy before school started and had yet to wear. She inspected herself one more time in the mirror. "Trager-troll my asshole."

When she arrived at the garage, she had barely made it into the office before Tig was in front of her.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes."

"Clothes? More like fucking baby clothes. Could that shirt be any smaller? Every guy out there has a damn boner now."

Ally rolled her eyes. She was in a fantastic mood today and Tig was not going to squash it. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Relax Daddy. You won't let anybody touch me so it doesn't matter what I'm wearing."

"Not the point," Tig muttered, going back into the garage, knowing she was the only female who had him whipped. "Cover up," he said behind him; which, of course, she didn't.

Ally couldn't help but smile and enjoy the day. Her smiles also may have come from the fact that Juice looked for any reason to see her or, better yet, touch her. He brushed up against her reaching for the phone. Gently put his hand on her hips as he helped her reach something from the top shelf. He might have let his hand run up her spine in the process too.

Ally couldn't wipe the smile off her face with bleach if she wanted to. There was just over an hour left for work and the garage was starting to wind down. Ally was distracting herself by doodling on a scrap piece of paper. Happy told her to practice and build up an art portfolio for him.

The office door opened and a middle aged man in a neatly pressed polo and khakis entered. "Hi. I'm Dr. Samson. Is my daughter's car ready? I dropped it off around lunch today. It's the white Focus."

Ally glanced through the window into the garage to see a white Focus with a stupid flower decal on the back. It was Blair's. "Um, let me check," she murmured, seeing Blair come into the office behind her father. "Shit. Op!" She walked over to the towering club member. He was starting to grow out a beard and it was strange for her to see his face like that.

"Skank ho's car ready?" She nodded to the Focus.

Opie chuckled at the description and glanced through the window to see Blair. "I remember her. Still a cunt?"

Ally nodded. "Yep." She took the work order Opie gave her. "Should charge them double."

"Do it on the sly and split with me."

She grinned. "Done."

"Okay Dr. Samson, everything looks good and it'll be," she trailed off when she realized Dr. Samson had left the office and was outside on his cellphone. She was left with Blair in the office. "Blair," she greeted dully.

Blair gave her a catty look over, before a smug grin spread across her face. "What possessed you to think you could wear that Trager-troll?" She laughed to herself. "Fatass."

Ally clenched her jaw, the work order crumpling in her fists. "You cannot talk to me like that here."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Oh, what are you going to do? Get me shot? Gangbanged? I bet you like that and I bet those old men out there like doing that to you."

Ally threw the work order on the desk and stalked to Blair, ready to give her a piece of her fist. Dr. Samson walked in right when Ally got in Blair's face. "Is there a problem here?" He stepped between the girls and gave Ally a cold, hard look. "I don't like your attitude little girl. I want to see the owner."

Blair smirked behind her father. "Sure," Ally replied, stepping back with a saccharine sweet smile on her lips. "Clay!"

"Your father works here to, doesn't he?"

Ally nodded reluctantly, her jaw set and lips pursed.

"Get him too," he demanded as Clay Morrow entered the room. Clay was an imposing figure and his cold blue eyes looked between the dentist and Ally. "There a problem?"

Dr. Samson nodded. "Yes. This young lady," he pointed to Ally, "has a terrible attitude towards customers and I would like to speak to her father as well. He and I need to have a discussion."

Clay's bushy eyebrows raised at the demands. He opened the door and called for Tig to come in.

"What's up brother," Tig asked Clay as he wiped his greasy hands on a rag. His eyes settled on Blair and her father. "Something wrong?" He looked to Ally, who didn't take her eyes off of Blair who was hiding behind her father.

"I'm Alan Samson and this is my daughter Blair," he gestured to the blonde, who was doing her best to appear docile and innocent. "Your daughter," he pointed roughly at Ally, "has been terrorizing her at school and now here. I don't stand for bullying, especially not against my daughter. Not to mention, it is horrible to have her working at a business dealing with people. She needs to have an attitude adjustment and evaluate her life's options."

"Al," Tig said to her, keeping his eyes on the dentist, "go in the garage. Sweetheart," he nodded to Blair, "why don't you step outside so your old man and I can have a talk in private." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his daughter sent the other girl a legit death glare before grabbing the plaid shirt on the back of the chair, following orders and leaving.

"Do not call my daughter sweetheart," Alan snapped as the respective doors shut behind the girls. "She is not one of your low rent sluts."

"Let me stop you right there," Clay stepped up, his voice calm. "First of all, you do not come into my garage and tell me who I need or not need to hire. You do not tell me what to do, doc. Ally is a great worker and she's practically family to me and I won't let anyone say anything against my family. If you don't like it, you can leave."

Alan scoffed. "Thugs. All of you. No wonder she acts like an animal. She was raised by them. I will be contacting the Better Business Bureau about you. Maybe Child Services too."

Tig stepped between Clay and Alan and raised a single finger. "Shut up," he demanded, eerily soft. "Do not come in here and threaten me, my kid or Clay and do not," he stepped forward, causing Alan to step back. "Do not ever talk about my kid like that. Ever. If I hear her name cross you or your little cocksucking daughter's lips again, I will hunt you down like an animal. Understand me?"

Alan's eyes had become wide during Tig's speech and he had stepped back until his back was against the door, Tig barely a foot in front of him. "I can hurt you," Tig reminded him softly.

"Get out," Clay said, putting a hand on Tig's shoulder. "You'd be smart to listen to him and do not come back. I'll bill you."

Ally watched the confrontation between Tig, Clay and Alan through the window as she sat on the tail of a truck Bobby was working on. She heard the roar of motorcycles and turned to see Juice and Jax pull up. They had to go someone earlier for club business. She could also see Blair perk up quickly as they backed their bikes up.

"You want to talk about it," Bobby drawled as he sat on the back of the truck with her, lighting a cigarette.

Ally shook her head. "Nope."

Bobby nodded in understanding and followed her line of sight where a blonde teenager was practically panting over Jax and Juice. "You know what happens to girls like her?"

Ally broke off her stare to look at him, shaking her head.

Bobby took a drag. "Well," smoke billowed from his lips, "they go off to college, join a sorority. Get passed around by the fraternities, not unlike here, but more 'civilized,'" he air quoted with his fingers. "Graduate. Get a job in real estate or something then get married to one of those frat boys and live in a nice little house with a white picket fence and squeeze out a few kids."

Ally blinked flatly at him. "This is supposed to make me feel better?"

Bobby chuckled and flicked the ashes. "Then they get fat. And not a sexy, curvy, grab and go to town fat. I mean fat, fat. They hate themselves. Husbands have an affair, leave them, they get fatter and wonder where they went wrong. And resent their entire lives."

Ally nodded, her sights had turned back to Blair and the boys while Bobby was talking. She saw Juice glance at her before heading into the garage, Jax behind him, but not before Jax winked at her and called her 'darlin.'

"Don't call her darlin,'" Ally growled as they got close. Jax wrapped his arm around her neck and kissed the top of her head. "She's not a darlin.' She's a cold hearted, manipulative, evil slut-whore."

"Oh, calm down Al. Just giving her something to finger herself to later." He winked at her and laughed when her face became even poutier while he lit a cigarette. Ally wrapped her plaid shirt tighter around herself as she crossed her arms and took a drag off of Jax's cigarette.

"She doesn't even deserve that," she muttered around the smoke billowing from her mouth. "I hate her so fucking much."

The door opened and Tig leaned out. "Juice! Get in here." Juice hopped down from the work table he was sitting on and went into the office.

"What's up?"

"Dig up what you can on Alan Samson," Clay instructed as he watched the dentist and his daughter drive away. "Doesn't matter how small. I want to know everything." He closed the blinds and saw Juice's slightly confused look. "We have to protect the family. All of it." He turned to Tig. "Is there something going on I need to know about?"

Tig smoked cigarette and sighed. "I don't know man. She doesn't tell me anything anymore. I know there's something wrong. I can tell. What it is, I don't know and I highly fucking doubt what that little gash told her daddy was true. Ally does a lot of things, but starting and picking fights ain't one of them. I am going to take care of one of her problems tonight though." He looked at Juice. "You're with me tonight, Juicy."

Clay nodded. "You know it's too quiet when your kid's high school drama is the most interesting thing going on. It's too quiet."

"Me and Jax saw some Mayans on our way back from Oakland," Juice piped up. "Jax didn't seem too concerned, but he did say he never saw them that close to the border before."

Tig and Clay exchanged a glance. "Get Jax in here. I want to know what's going on in Oakland."

Ally was grateful when Jax was called away. He was torturing her with the same game he tortured her with as a kid. Ally severely hated wet willies and wanted to shove one up Jax's ass for being a dick. Jax clapped Otto Delaney on the shoulder as he went in. Otto was on the shop phone with his wife, Luanne.

He had a shit eating grin on his face when he finished the call and joined them at the truck. "Wrap party at Cara Cara tonight." He nudged Ally with his elbow. "You down princess?"

Ally scoffed. "Yeah, right. Dad doesn't give me a lot of rules or anything, but in his attempt to have some sort of moral code: no porn parties until I'm 18."

Otto laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders. "That's lame baby girl, so lame."

"Probably a good thing," Bobby added. "Ally here could probably put half those girls to shame." He winked at Ally, who blushed slightly and hunched over a little bit. She knew that statement wasn't true. She had been so glad her plaid shirt from Monday was still on the back of the chair. Maybe Blair was right. Maybe she had no business wearing that shirt.

"What?" Otto noticed her curling into herself. "Don't think that's true?" He knew the answer by her silence. "Me and Luanne were talking about that the other day. If you were in front of the camera, the internet would melt down baby girl and I would be a very rich man." He turned her chin so she would be looking at him. "Your dad should be very worried. You've grown into quite the babe." He leaned to whisper in her ear. "Don't let anyone else tell you different. Own that shit and that ass."

He leaned back to see her blush and smile softly. "There's my smile," he commented. "Now," he tugged on her plaid shirt. "Take this shit off. I need something prettier than Bobby to look at."

Ally obliged and leaned her head against Otto's shoulder. "You really do have great tits," Otto commented as he lit a cigarette. Ally shook her head and hopped off the truck.

"I'm going to start counting down for the day. Have fun at the T&A parade." She knocked on the office door before entering. Tig, Clay, Jax, and Juice had stopped their conversation. "Sorry, I was going to close out real quick. I can wait."

Clay shook his head. "No, it's fine Ally. Church," he said, giving his patched brothers a significant look. "Juice, clean up the garage."

It didn't take long before Ally was finished for the day. When Clay called church it could take anywhere from ten minutes to several hours. She wasn't going to wait around on Tig. "Hey Juice," she stepped into the garage, purse on her shoulder. "I'm headed out."

Juice paused from sweeping the floor and nodded. "Yeah. Cool. Need me to follow you?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "No. I don't think the boogie man is going to attack me during a fifteen minute drive. Where's Dan?"

"Club stuff," he answered vaguely and Ally nodded in understanding. Dan had been charged with watching the gun warehouse that night. "So, you going to Cara Cara tonight?"

"No. Dad doesn't want me at a porn party until I'm at least 18 and boobs everywhere is not my favorite cup of tea, so I'm cool with not going. Are you?" She propped herself on the back of the truck again.

Juice shook his head and put the broom away. "Nah. I got a job tonight and prospects are not allowed at Cara Cara. We gotta be fully patched first." He stood in front of her, arms crossed over his chest casually, making his arms look bigger and better than what they all ready were.

"That's gotta suck for you."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I'm a little disappointed, to be honest. I mean, I am a guy." He grinned at her and snuck a quick look at her ample cleavage that was so tantalizingly displayed in her tiny tank. He could feel a semi forming in his pants. "Oh, and um, by the way, ah," he paused and scratched the back of his head nervously. "You look really pretty today." He watched as her adorable blush crept up her cheeks.

"Thanks." She pushed a strand of her curly hair behind her ear. "Probably shouldn't have worn this shirt though. I've been told it's a little small."

Juice shook his head and twisted a strand of her long hair around his fingers. "No. I don't think you should wear any other shirt. Ever. You don't even know how amazingly hot you look in this." He boldly let his finger run up her neck to her cheek and to the back of her head, fingers weaving through her hair. Her lips parted slightly in response.

"Juice."

Their eyes met and a silent question was answered. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers, Ally quickly meeting him in the middle. She moaned sweetly as soon as their lips met. Juice slid his hands into her hair and turned her head slightly as her mouth opened for him.

Ally's legs widened and curled around his knees to allow him to get closer as her hands went from his arms to his back where they roamed and reverently touched the fabric covered muscle. Juice's hands ran down her back and past her waist to her ass, which he squeezed and pushed towards him, grinding against her, making another sweet moan of pleasure come from her. Ally wrapped her legs around his hips in response.

Their lips separated for air and Juice attached his to her neck, shoving her mane of hair to the side. "Oh, Juice," she panted, turning his face to meet her lips again. Her fingers left a trail of fire on him as they slid down his chest and slipped under his T-shirt. He thrust against her a little harder in response before his brain caught up with the situation.

"Wait," he murmured between kisses. "Wait, Ally. Wait." He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back. She made an erotic picture with her hair mussed, lips swollen and chest heaving to catch her breath. For him.

"What? What's wrong?"

"We can't," he said breathlessly, his hands running up and down her arms. He could see her in her face the confusion and the beginnings of her shutting down. "No, no, wait." He pecked her lips one more time. "It's not like that. I swear, Ally." He two rapid fire kisses followed by a longer one. "Jesus, it's not like that." He cradled her face in his hands. "It's just that your dad is in the clubhouse right now and could come out and any moment and he would kill me for even looking at you, much less practically humping you in the damn garage." He kissed her forehead softly. "Oh, I'm going to hell for this."

Ally looked up and him and placed her palm on the side of his face. "I'll handle my dad, but please tell me this wasn't a one time, you got your rocks off, fooled around with the SA's daughter, check off the life list. Please."

Juice could see the insecurity in her bright blue eyes, that were shining even brighter than usual due to the excitement of the previous moment. He shook his head and kissed her softly. "No. No, it's not like that at all. I want to get to know you better and I am far from getting my rocks off." He ground his hips into hers, proving the hard situation that was still at hand.

Ally giggled impishly. "I could help you with that." Juice chuckled darkly in return.

"Oh, I'm sure you could pretty girl, but I don't have a death wish today."

"I can talk to my dad," Ally insisted, loosening her legs from their clasp around him, but leaving her hands resting on his hips, her left ring finger playing softly with the skin under his shirt.

Juice's thumb traced over her cheek. "Can we keep this on the down low until I get patched in?" At the furrow of her eyebrows, he knew he needed to explain better. "Because, because," he added quickly. "Because, if this," he gestured between the two of them, "doesn't work out, for whatever reason, I'm pretty sure nobody will vote to patch me in and this is the life I've chosen, Ally. I can't mess that up. Plus," he started talking faster, "you're 17 and I'm 21 and it's only a few years, but it doesn't feel right letting everyone know until your 18."

Ally nodded. She grew up in this life and she understood the little nuances that could make or break you in a club like this. It wasn't just a club for the members and their families, it was a way of life and nothing to be taken lightly. "No, I get it. We can keep it under wraps and I'll do my best to control myself around you. Which, will be hard knowing how good of a kisser you are and now the constant curiosity of this here." Her fingers traced the top of his pants. Juice grabbed her hands and twisted her fingers with his away from his crotch.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he murmured into her ear, kissing the soft skin below it. He didn't want to stop touching her.

"Cat has nine lives," she purred back, gently biting on the lobe of his ear. Juice could feel his body pulling into hers again. He had to physically step back until his back was against a tool chest.

"You need to go," he said hoarsely. "Please." Ally grinned and hopped of the truck.

"See you later Juice."

"Later Ally." She waited until he killed all the lights and locked the garage down before walking to her truck. One look over her shoulder proved to her that his eyes were trained on her and for the first time in her life, she felt powerful and sexy.

Thankfully, the MC was still in chapel when Juice entered the clubhouse. He had barely started doing some basic research of Alan Samson when they let out and Tig and Jax headed towards him.

"You'd recognize that Preston kid, right?"

Juice nodded. "Yeah. The amount of piercings he has is enough ID alone. Why?"

Tig shrugged and accepted a beer from a sweetbutt. "Need to deliver a message. He's supposed to be hanging out at Old Town tonight. We'll go, I'll discuss and then Jax and I will go to Pussyland while you go to my house and fix Ally's damn computer so she can get her schoolwork done."

"What, ah, what's wrong with it?"

Tig glared at him impatiently. "I don't know. You're supposed to figure that out." He took a pull from his beer. "Let's go. I'm ready to get my dick wet." Jax and Juice followed Tig to the outskirts of town where a small, rundown beer joint called Old Town sat. Juice recognized the green lowrider truck sitting in the parking lot.

"That's his truck," Juice said, nodding to it. Jax nodded and scanned the parking lot quickly to find it quiet and empty before slashing all four tires with the knife he kept sheathed on his belt. Tig nodded his approval.

"Jax, Juice, go in and bring him out. I will be waiting in the back," Tig instructed, heading to the employees only exit of the bar. Juice followed Jax into the small, dimly lit bar.

"Which one is he," Jax asked, looking to Juice, who was scanning the bar. Juice nodded to a kid in a neon colored trucker hat, his piercings gleaming in the black lights strung sporadically throughout the bar. "Jesus Christ, Al. Really?" He shook his head. "You go on that side. I'll get this one." He handed the bartender some cash, who nodded and walked into the kitchen area.

"Hey Preston," Jax greeted as he walked up behind the kid and put his hand at he scruff of his neck. "Been looking for you."

"What the fuck, bro? Get your fucking hands off me. I ain't your damn bitch," Preston exclaimed, trying to wiggle out of Jax's grasp.

"Oh, but you are tonight, buddy," Jackson replied, slapping his face in a joking manner. "Maybe you remember my friend here, Juice?" Jax turned him so he saw Juice standing in front of him, fists balled by his sides, at the ready. Preston tried to jerk away from Juice.

"Hey, hey, bro. I ain't been near her. You can't touch me."

Juice grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against he wall, much like he had done before. "Oh, yeah? Bro? Can't touch you?" He laughed darkly. "Just wait. Come on asshole." Together, Juice and Jax dragged him through the back exit where Tig was waiting.

"Who's this old man?"

"Old man," Tig repeated. "Old man?" He punched Preston in the nose, finishing off the work his daughter had done when he heard the satisfying crunch of a broken nose. "I'm Allison Trager's father and you made my baby girl cry so I'm going to make you cry. Let him go," he ordered Juice and Jax.

Tig enjoyed violence and he was good at it. Especially when it was in the defense of his family. "Get up." He hoisted a barely conscious Preston up on his feet and letting him stand. Preston swayed on his feet and was shaking his head as if begging for mercy.

"Juicy, my gift to you." Tig held a hand out to Preston. "You saw Ally cry. Let's see him cry." Preston tried to get away, but Jax held him in place so Juice could have his moment to wail on him.

"All right," Jax said when Preston was barely making whimpers. He let him go and Preston fell to the ground with a thud. "I think he got his lesson."

Tig leaned down and picked up his head by the hair. "If you ever try to do what you did the other night with my daughter, I will come back and finish the job. Got it?" Preston nodded slowly. "Good. And if you run to anyone about this, well, there won't be anywhere for you to run from us. Remember that." He let Preston's head fall onto the pavement and walked back towards their bikes.

Juice spared one last look at the whimpering, bleeding mess of a douche on the ground. He was trying to say something, but it was soft and slightly garbled. Juice stepped over to him and squatted down. "What was that dickwad?"

"T . . tra . . . trager-troll."

Juice's head cocked in confusion. "What?"

Preston coughed and spat out the blood in his mouth. "Bitch a Trager-troll." At his clarification, Juice's blood boiled. All the he could think about was her lovely face and reaction to his touch earlier in the day. Slowly, he stood and stomped on Preston's heaving stomach, causing the guy to begin to vomit.

"Words hurt, bitch." With that, Juice spat on him and went back to his future brothers.

"We're headed to the wrap party," Tig announced as he revved up his bike, Jax next to him. "You did good today Juice." He looked to Jax. "I'll meet you there brother. I need to talk to the prospect for a minute." Jax nodded to them and left. When he turned onto the road, Tig looked at Juice. "Head over and work on that for Ally. Make sure she's okay. She's been a little off lately. If she mentions anything that might be what's wrong, I want you to tell me. Got it?" At Juice's nod, he steadied his bike. "Good." With that, he was gone.

Juice didn't waste any extra time getting over to Ally's. There was a lot left on the table between them this afternoon and the term 'Trager-troll' kept bouncing in his brain. When he pulled up, he could tell she was still up by the dim flickering of the television illuminating the large picture window. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened a few seconds later to reveal Ally in an old SAMCRO T-shirt that was entirely too big for her and seemingly nothing else. He could see the Glock in her hand and her shoulders relax when she saw it was him.

"What are you doing here?" She opened the door more to let him in.

"Ah," he closed the door behind him and watched her place the Glock in a decorative box that rested on a small table by the door. "Your dad said your computer was messing up. Wanted me to fix it."

"Oh," Ally replied, a little disappointed he was here by the bidding of Tig and not because he wanted to see her. "Um, yeah. It went berserk yesterday and I can't even get it to do anything now." She led him into the living room where the television was showing 'A Little Princess' on mute. The computer was on a desk in the corner of the living room.

Juice sat down and booted it up. As he waited for it to finish, he held his hand out to Ally, who was standing awkwardly to the side. "Come here." He pulled her until she was facing him and straddling his thighs. He ran his hands up the bare, creamy flesh until he got to her behind to realize that she was wearing nothing underneath that T-shirt save for a lacy little thong.

Ally giggled at his face as her hands cupped the back of his neck. "Surprise," she whispered against his mouth before pressing her lips to his. She rocked against him, pleased to find him all ready hard. Juice's hands continued to wander up her back under her shirt to feel the lack of a bra. He couldn't help but smile against her lips and brought his hand around to cup a breast in his hand.

Ally sighed at his touch and leaned back while pulling her shirt off, giving Juice a full, uncensored view of her chest. By the way his eyes locked on them and the distinct twitch in his pants, she could tell he was pleased with the reveal. He dipped his head down and took one perk, pink nipple in his mouth.

Ally moaned loudly and grabbed his head, keeping it in place. "Juice," she moaned, clawing at his shirt, trying to get it off. He detached his mouth from her tits to yank it off and took a moment to appreciate the appreciation on Ally's face as she ran a hand down his toned and chiseled chest, her fingers gently curling around the long silver chain and charm he kept around his neck. He knew he looked good. He worked hard to keep his body like that. The smirk on her face and hungry look in her eyes was all the reward he needed.

Ally kissed him deeply as her fingers went to work on his belt. He placed his hands on top of them to stop her. "Please Juice," she whimpered. "Don't you want me? Feel me," she whispered, taking his hand in hers and slipping them under her panties. His breath caught in his throat at the touch of the warm, slick heat waiting for him. Ally positioned her mouth above his ear. "I don't think I've ever been this wet before. I need you Juice. Please." She gasped as he circled her clit and lifted herself up to give him better access.

"You want this?" Juice' voice was low and rough. Ally nodded her response, losing herself to the pleasure of his touch. He slapped her ass, causing her yelp. "Say it. Tell me you do."

"Please, Juice. I need this. I need you." She kissed his neck. "Do it again."

"What?" He slapped her again. "That?" The moan she released was the most delicious sound he had ever heard.

"Yes. Oh, God yes!" Ally eagerly started working on his belt buckle, but was stopped when Juice placed his hands under her thighs and stood up. He was going to be damned if the first time he had her was in an old computer chair. She squealed and giggled, leaning down to kiss him again. He ran into a wall by mistake and used it to his advantage by pushing her panties aside with one hand and slipping his middle finger in her while his mouth dipped back to her chest.

"Juice," she panted, running her tongue down his neck. Jesus, he didn't expect this little girl to be such a talented vixen. "Oh, my God. Yes." Her moans ended abruptly when a loud pounding sounded from the door. "Oh shit."

Juice quickly set her down and grabbed his shirt and cut, pulling his gun while Ally slipped her T-shirt back on. He held his hand out indicating he wanted her to stay back. She pulled a small handgun from behind a book on the shelf by her. There were obviously weapons stashed everywhere in the Trager household.

The pounding became louder and more insistent. Juice peeked through the peep hole and opened it to find Chibs on the doorstep.

"Time to go Juicy. Shite went down." Chibs stepped into the house and saw Ally with the gun in her hand. "Grab some pants lass. Yer goin' to the clubhouse now." He stopped her as she turned to the put the gun back. "Hold on to that. Now hurry."

Ally didn't need to be told twice. She knew how this operated. She quickly grabbed her jeans from earlier, sneakers and purse and went back to the front while she zipped and buttoned her pants, tucking the handgun in the back of her waistband. "Am I driving?"

"No, you're riding," Chibs stated as he gently took her arm and led her out.

"What happened?"

Chibs gave her a side eye. "Shite, lass. Shite. Huge pile of shite." He didn't even notice that she had stopped to get on the back of Juice's bike and not his. "Let's go." Ally had been riding with her dad and various club members her entire life, but this felt different. It felt more intimate. Her arms were crossed lower on his body than any other club member and she snuggled into his shoulder. Juice lifted her hand and kissed the back of it when Chibs went around a curve first, creating a blind spot for them. Ally kissed his upper shoulder in response.

When they pulled into Teller-Morrow, Gemma was waiting at the door of the clubhouse.

"Get inside and stay inside until we tell you it's safe," Chibs instructed, revving his bike up and heading out, Juice following after a very brief look at Ally. A seed of panic settled in Ally's stomach. This was not an unusual event to be hauled to the clubhouse at any hour of the day or night to be put on some sort of lockdown. Even the panic was normal because she worried about her dad. This time, though, was different. Now Juice was out there. She didn't even know what she and Juice were to one another, but it was enough for her stomach to churn at the tiniest of dark thoughts.

Gemma put an arm around her shoulders and led her into the clubhouse. "What happened?"

"How am I supposed to know? It's not like Chibs said anything," Ally responded quietly as they took a seat at the bar, a crow eater immediately pulling a beer for each of them.

"Not that," Gemma responded, giving her a pointed look. "What happened with Juice?"

Ally took a pull from her beer and looked around the common area, which was relatively sparse with a few regular crow eaters, save for Donna, Opie's old lady, who waved to her as she headed back to Opie's room to lay down. "What do you mean? Nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" Gemma lifted her hair to expose a faint, but still forming hickey. "That doesn't look like nothing."

"What?" Ally got up and shot behind the bar, using a chrome decorative piece to inspect her neck. Sure enough, was a pale, but obvious hickey. "Oh, my God." She was going to kill Juice for this. She could feel Gemma's eyes burning a hold in the back of her head. "What is this? This is so weird."

"Cut the crap Al. It's a hickey." She leveled her with the patented Gemma stare. "Unless it wasn't Juice. You have been staying home by yourself more lately."

Ally shook her head, her hair falling in front of the blemish. Luanne was walking up to join them. "What, uh, what happened tonight with the club?"

Gemma scoffed and took a sip of her beer. "You really need to get better at lying and changing the subject, Al. It will save you so much trouble in the future. I don't know," she answered. "Something about the Mayans. Clay's probably overreacting, but he wanted the inner circle of women protected tonight so, here we are."

Ally was digging through her bag looking for the little tube of concealer she kept in there in case of a zit. "Do you think it'll get bad?"

"I don't know baby," Gemma replied as Luanne, without asking questions, took the concealer tube from the girl and gently applied the cream to her neck. "I hope not. Don't worry, though. They're tough. They can handle a little Mexi-ho down."

"Gemma, Ally, Luanne," Dan greeted as he slipped behind the bar, grabbing a drink for himself. He had been pulled from guard duty to watch the clubhouse. He tipped his bottle in the direction of Ally's shirt. "You look good in SAMCRO, Ally." He then winked at her while licking his lips.

"Are you stupid or just dumb?" Ally cocked an eyebrow and waited for Dan to answer, which he didn't. "I'm the SA's daughter. You do not wink at me."

"You like it when Juice does it," he snapped back, leaning on the bar with his hands flat against the wood. "What's wrong with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Be very careful Dan," Gemma warned. "This period as a prospect is make or break. Don't break." She looked to Ally. "Go take a shower. It's probably going to be quiet tonight. I put fresh sheets on Tig's bed earlier. Figured you didn't want to sleep in a cesspool of old pussy."

A faint smile crossed Ally's lips as she shook her head. "That is true. Thanks Mama Gemma." With one final glare at Dan, she headed back towards the dorms. While many of the members had their own homes, some lived at the clubhouse and officers always had a room. Ally took used the key Tig gave her years ago and let herself inside. Perhaps a shower would be just what she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, Ally was dozing, a magazine open on her lap when she heard the distinctive roar of motorcycles pulling in. She was instantly awake and bolted out of the room. She watched the men file in a hurry, Opie hurrying into the conference room and clearing off the table. Ally's eyes widened at the sight. That meant somebody was hurt.

She took several tentative steps forward before Juice came in with one of Tig's arms around his shoulders, his other around Happy and dark, wet patches of blood covered Tig's chest. He had been shot.

"Daddy!" She rushed forward and tried to get to him, but Bobby held her back. She watched the conference room doors shut in her face.

"Easy Ally-cat. He's going to be okay."

"How do you know," she spun around to face him. "What happened?"

Bobby sighed and smoothed her hair down. "Calm down." He wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. It had been a long time since he saw Ally this emotional. "He was doing his job. Chibs is working on him and he was awake the whole ride back. Pissed, but conscious." Bobby pulled the girl into a hug that he could tell she desperately needed by her trembling form and watery eyes. "Calm down. He'll be fine."

Ally sniffed and Gemma had arrived and was softly stroking her hair. "I don't want to go back to that group home Bobby. I can't."

"You're not," Gemma insisted. "Over my dead body will you go back there. It's not going to happen. Tig'll be fine, baby girl. He'll pull through. You'll see." Ally pulled away from Bobby and wiped her eyes.

"He's all I got," she confessed softly, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Gemma nodded and led her over to the bar where she handed her a bottle of whiskey. Ally immediately took a pull from it, coughing at the burn it made going down. "When can I see him?"

"In a little bit," Gemma answered. "Calmed down?"

Ally nodded, a little ashamed of her emotional outburst. "Sorry about that." Gemma sat with her and eventually cut her off of the whiskey as they waited for an update on Tig. Several of the brothers were in the corner whispering, probably about whatever had happened that night. About an hour and a half later, Clay put his hand on an exhausted Ally's shoulder.

"Come on. He's asking for you." Shyly, Ally followed him into the room where Tig was laid on top of the massive wooden table with a reaper carved into it. His shirt was gone and his shoulder where the bullet when through was patched up with white gauze.

"Hey baby girl," he murmured, reaching out for her. Ally rushed from behind Clay to gently put her arms around him.

"Not cool Dad," she whispered into his ear. "So not cool." Tig chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sorry, baby. Shit happens. I'm okay." He cupped her cheek in his hand. Ally didn't notice the few club members that were in there had discreetly left so they could be alone. "Sorry I scared you but I'm not leaving anytime soon. You're a good girl. You know I love you, right?" He nodded when Ally did. "You and this club are the only things I give a damn about. You've been so sad lately and I don't know how to fix it. Tell me what I need to do to fix it. Please."

At that moment, Ally wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him about Trager-troll and Carrie and the depressing monotony that had become school. And Juice. She could feel the confession about Juice bubbling up, but she quickly swallowed it down. She sniffed and laid her head on his good shoulder. "I'm going to be fine Daddy, I promise. Don't worry."

Clay and Chibs helped Ally get Tig in bed and comfortable. Tig was so high and drunk from self medicating he could barely walk and there was no way Ally could do that on her own. She tugged his heavy boots off, along with his socks before taking off the knife he kept strapped to his thigh.

"Dad? Dad!" She shook him until he somewhat focused his eyes on her. "Please tell me you have on underwear." He stared at her. "Do you?" He shrugged before he nodded, his eyes closing and sleep settling on his features. "God," Ally groaned to herself as she tugged his belt off and slowly unbuttoned his pants. She sighed when she saw he had on a pair of black boxers. "Thank you Jesus." Once she had him stripped down, she tugged the covers up around him. She curled up in the chair Tig had in the corner. It was nearly four in the morning and she was so tired, but she couldn't fall asleep.

She sat in that chair with her knees pulled up to her chin and watched Tig sleep. The mere thought of going back to a group home scared her shitless. There were so many kids shoved into small dormitory like rooms and little adult supervision. They wouldn't allow her to see her dad in prison and Gemma wasn't even allowed to see her. Gemma would visit her at the far corner of the playground behind a tree, a chain link fence between them.

Ally watched the sun rise through the blinds as Tig snored. Her eyelids felt like sandpaper on her eyes. She tried to sleep and couldn't. She was almost relieved when a quiet knock came from the door.

"Hey baby," Gemma greeted quietly, noticing Tig was still sound asleep. "Sleep okay?" She looked Ally up and down. "Sleep at all?"

Ally shook her head glumly and stood up stiffly, stretching her muscles. "Couldn't get comfortable," she murmured, slipping her jeans back on, followed by her flip flops she kept in one of Tig's drawers. The clubhouse was no place to walk barefoot. She followed Gemma out into the common area where Luanne was waiting with coffee for both of them. "Morning."

"Morning honey," Luanne greeted. "How's your dad?"

Ally shrugged. "He's still sleeping. Chibs said he was going to be fine. A little sore and won't be able to use his arm for a little bit, but fine." She gratefully accepted the steaming mug of coffee. "Everyone still sleeping?"

"Mostly," Gemma replied, stirring creamer into her mug. "Bobby made muffins earlier. He, Clay and Otto went on a ride. They'll be back soon." Ally perked up a little at the mention of Bobby making muffins. For a man with so many rough edges, he was the king of baking.

"I'm getting a muffin. You guys want?" Gemma and Luanne shook their heads. They had all ready had their fill. Ally grabbed one and extra to take to Tig. She wanted to at least made sure he had one before they were all devoured by club members. She turned to leave and nearly ran into Juice. "Oh, hey. Sorry."

"It's okay. Morning," he greeted, smiling softly at her. "How's Tig?"

"He's okay. Sleeping it off."

Juice nodded as he fixed a cup of coffee and grabbed a muffin. "How are you?" He could see the bags under her eyes that were as dark as bruises.

Ally shrugged. "Fine. I should ask that of you. Things got a little out of hand last night, apparently."

Juice's light expression darkened a little as he looked down at the ground for a moment. "You know I can't tell you," he said softly, gripping his mug a little harder in attempt to keep from reaching out to her.

"No, I know," she replied. Jax caught her eye and pointed to the dorms. Tig was up. "Um," she awkwardly turned away and made a cup of coffee for Tig. "Yeah, so."

"Yeah," Juice finished, smiling at her for lack of anything else to do in the situation. "I'll talk to you later." Ally nodded and took her dad some breakfast. She knocked on the door before entering. Tig was sitting up in the bed as Chibs took off the gauze on his shoulder.

"Hey. Brought you some breakfast."

"That's my good girl," Tig slurred, wincing as Chibs changed his dressings, closing his eyes. "Sleep okay?" He opened one eye to appraise her. "Guess not. You look like shit."

"Well you don't exactly look like a beauty queen yourself," Ally snapped back gently, sitting on the edge of the bed. Tig smirked in response. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I got shot," he replied dryly. He opened his eyes and their matching eyes met. "We're going to have to have a talk after last night."

"What happened?"

"We'll talk about it later," he murmured. "Among other things."

"All right lass," Chibs got Ally's attention. He handed her a tube of antibiotic cream. "They need to be cleaned and changed twice a day. Try to keep em' from doing something stupid and ripping out the stitches." He side eyed Tig. "Try to restrain yourself for a bit, brother. You need to heal." Ally took the cream and put it in her bag as Clay entered.

"How's the pigeon this morning?" Tig flipped him off. "Chapel." Chibs and Ally helped Tig get somewhat dressed and into the conference room. "Juice," Clay called out right before they shut the doors, "get in here." Juice hurried into the room, ignoring the jealous look Dan shot at him.

Piney pointed to some spare chairs by the wall. "Over there Juice." Apparently only patched members could sit at the large, reaper carved table.

"I want to start this meeting off by saying how glad we are that Tig pulled through," he looked to Tig, who was sitting to his right. "You saved my life last night and I can't tell you how grateful I am." Members around the table nodded. "But, we need to discuss what caused all this. Two of Alvarez's guys' daughters were found raped and beaten with the anarchy symbol carved into their backs. Our symbol."

"Someone wants us to look guilty," Otto, who was on Clay's left, added. "We don't hurt women and we definitely don't fucking hurt kids. They were probably around 15, 16 maybe 17."

Juice's stomach twisted. He didn't realize how young she had been.

"Ally's age," Piney murmured, his words mimicking what was all ready going through Juice's mind and, obviously, Tig's. His hands were clasped tightly in front of him and his jaw was set like stone.

Clay nodded. "We have a sit down with Alvarez today. Me, Otto and Bobby will meet with him." He could see the confused look on Tig's face out of the corner of his eye. "You need to rest," he told him. "You can't ride and we need you to heal. Plus, until this blows over Juice," he looked the younger man in the eye, "I want you and Dan to stick with Ally. We don't know if this guy is a threat to us, but if he is there's only one teenage girl in our family. Also, you did good last night. You got right in the middle of it without thinking twice. Had our backs. I appreciate that."

Juice nodded to him. The rest of the meeting went in a typical fashion and they were adjourned shortly later. He watched as Tig sat down in the same chair as Ally, making her wiggle out from under him before perching half on the cushion, half on his lap. He could see them having a brief conversation before Tig was waving him over.

"Grab the other prospect. Ally needs to go to the grocery store and then home to finish some homework. And she had promised not to complain." He winked at Ally while she rolled her eyes. He grinned and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be home soon."

Juice helped Ally out of the chair, she was still partially stuck under Tig. That was apparently a game they had played since she was a little girl. "So, uh, you're on the back of my bike. What exactly do you need to get from the store?"

"Just some milk. That's all, I promise. It can fit in my purse." As she zipped her hoodie up, Dan stopped his bike in front of her.

"Ready to go?"

Ally nodded and waited for Juice to get his bike. "Yeah. Just waiting on Juice." Dan held out his hand.

"Well, hop on all ready."

"Uh, no. I've never ridden with you."

"How much do you ride Juice?"

Ally ground her teeth as Juice pulled up. She stepped up to Dan. "You do not talk to me like that. You will regret it if you do it again. Got it?" She turned on her heel and got on the back of Juice's bike. "He's pissing me off," she said into his ear before they sped off. Juice discreetly squeezed her knee in comfort before headed off towards the store.

"Stay here," Juice told Dan as the parked. He helped Ally off and escorted her into the store, his hand at a respectful place in the middle of her back. "So, milk."

Ally nodded, looking around the deserted grocery store before taking his hand in hers. "Yep. Milk."

"Figure Dan's going to be a major cockblock," Juice said quietly as Ally selected her milk. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I don't like him Juice. He creeps me out. Makes me uncomfortable." She got in line behind an elderly lady to pay.

"Well, you tell me if he does," Juice murmured quietly. He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "I'll take care of him."

Ally looked at him over her shoulder. "Sat in one meeting and all ready acting like there's a top rocker on that cut." She giggled as she looked ahead. Juice pulled her hair a little harder, forcing her to look up where he could see her grinning at him. He leaned over and pecked her lips sweetly and quickly.

"Stop being a pain in the ass."

"Get used to it," Ally murmured as she quickly paid with the cash Tig gave her before she left the clubhouse and stuffing the milk into her purse. "Okay, Juicy, let's go." She ignore Dan as she, once again, got the back of Juice's bike and they headed to the house. Ally unlocked the door and led them in.

"I still need to fix your computer," Juice mentioned, as he head to the desk, giving Ally a sly look, both of them remembering what happened last time he attempted to fix it. Ally blushed slightly as Dan looked around. She didn't respond and quickly hurried into the kitchen to put the milk away before her face gave her away.

"Um, I'm going to go take a nap," she announced, closing the refrigerator. "Um, there's food and drinks," she gestured loosely at the kitchen. "Bathroom's at the end of the hall. So," she trailed off, heading towards the back, ready to lay down for a little bit, before remembering her original plan for today. Laundry. "Crap."

Quickly gathering a load of whites for her and Tig, she walked by the living room to get to the laundry room she saw Juice working on her computer and Dan watching television, with his feet on the coffee table. Ally rolled her eyes and dumped the load in the washer. "Hey." She walked into the living room and knocked Dan's feet off the coffee table. "Feet off the shit and use a fucking coaster if you get a drink. This is not a barn." She didn't look back as she went into her room and closed the door, slipping her jeans off and getting under the covers.

She slept for about two hours until she heard a car pull into the driveway. She figured Tig had finally made his way back. She stretched and slipped a pair of cotton shorts on instead of her jeans since she was at home. She flopped back down on the bed. She may have just slept, but that didn't mean she had bounds of energy to spare. Someone knocked at the door. "Come in."

"Hey," Juice popped his head in and Ally's hand immediately went to her hair, trying to smooth down the wild bedhead. Juice hesitated a beat as his eyes quickly scanned her room. The walls were painted a bright blue and there were signs of girlhood and womanhood everywhere he looked from the old stuffed octopus at the foot of her bed to the lacy black bra hanging off the closet doorknob. Then there was Ally, her bare legs on display from those little bitty shorts, her hair wild around her face. "Um, there's a girl at the door named Carrie. Said she wants to see you."

"Carrie?" Ally repeated dumbly, her hands falling to the polka dotted bedspread before standing and heading towards him. "What's she doing here?"

Juice shrugged "She's still outside. Wanted to make sure you knew her and wanted to see her. Do you?" He put his hand on her stomach to get her attention, she seemed to have zoned out on him. "If you want her to leave, I'll tell her to go."

Ally shook her head and tucked her hair behind her ears. "No, it's okay. She can come in. Thanks Juice. Hey," she called as he was turning away. She tugged his face down and kissed him soundly. "Needed that."

He smirked in response. "I'm here to please, baby." He opened the door wide and let her lead down the hallway.

"Carrie?" Ally got around Dan to see her former friend standing on the stoop awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Ally," Carrie greeted, the same awkwardness tinging her voice as her posture. "Um, can we talk for a little bit?" She eyed Dan warily.

"Uh, yeah. Come on in. Move," she hissed to Dan as she pulled Carrie inside towards the kitchen. "Um, what's up?"

Carrie shrugged and glanced around the small house she spent so much time in when she and Ally had been friends. Nothing had really changed except for the hot latino man working on the computer and the creepy, yet still hot guy, staring at them through the doorway. "Nothing, really. But, I wanted to say how sorry I was for treating you like I did and I miss you Ally. I really do. You were always such a good friend to me."

"Apparently not good enough," Ally muttered, grabbing two Diet Cokes from the fridge. "Come on. Let's finish this without an audience." She glared at Dan as she brushed by, Carrie in tow. "So, seriously, what brought you by?" She sat cross legged on her bed and opened her soda. Carrie shrugged and followed suit.

"I thought that by being a cheerleader and losing all the weight would change my life. Make me a better person. Make me the person I always wanted to be. But it didn't." She picked at a loose thread on Ally's comforter. "I don't like this person. I'm not a mean person. Like, when they pick on you at school, I feel like I'm supposed to stand back and laugh, but I hate it. I hate what they do to you."

"You do it because you want them to like you and be your friend," Ally muttered, looking anywhere but at Carrie.

"I'm so sorry Ally. I'm so, so sorry. Please believe me."

Ally finally made eye contact with her and saw tears shimmering in Carrie's eyes and her bottom lip trembling. "Aw, fuck, don't cry. I've cried enough today to last me all year. I forgive you. Shit." Carrie laughed in a wet, teary fashion and embraced Ally firmly. After a moments hesitation, Ally reciprocated.

"Sorry," Carrie muttered as they broke apart and she wiped her eyes carefully to avoid smudging her mascara. "Um, do you want to come over to my house for Sunday dinner? Mom was asking about you the other day, you know."

The Prentiss family always had Sunday dinner with the whole family and everything was cooked from scratch and to perfection. Ally had always been welcome and was there most Sundays, until a few months ago. She could feel the drool forming in her mouth at the thought of Carrie's mom's mashed potatoes. "Oh, man. As much as I want to, I'm kind of on lockdown. Plus, my dad's coming home in a little bit so," she trailed off, really hating she was having to miss dinner. "Sorry."

"It's okay. No, I understand." Carrie bit her bottom lip before leaning towards Ally. "Plus, I wouldn't want to leave either with those two out there. Oh, my God. How hot are they? Especially the latino."

"Oh, Juice?" Ally felt her throat constrict as she fought to keep her composure. "Haven't really noticed."

"What? How could you not?" She fanned herself. "He is super fine. I would totally give him my V-card."

Ally's brows furrowed. "Wait. You lost all that weight and are still a virgin? What the hell Care?" She stared opened mouthed at her while Carrie blushed and shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"Maybe I can take care of that after the winter dance next weekend. Bryce Grymes asked me."

"Wow," Ally added in support as Carrie's face went dreamy at the thought of the tall, blond tennis player. "Have fun with that."

"Are you not going?"

Ally gave her a look as she took a sip of her drink. "Um, no. When have I ever?"

"That time I begged you to go Freshman year."

"Yeah, and it sucked. We didn't even stay for an hour."

Carrie grabbed her hands and bounced a little bit. "Oh, please come Al! It's our Senior year. You'll never have the chance again." She batted her eyes and poked her lip out. "Please?"

"No." Ally took her hands out of hers and crossed her arms. "I don't want to be called Trager-troll all night and be anywhere near your new bitch buddy Blair."

Carrie shook her head, her smile still on her face. "We don't have to hang around her. I promise. I mean, Mom and I went and got my dress yesterday and I would really love for you to come. Please. You can spend the night with me too."

Ally knew this look and tone with Carrie. She really, really wanted to go and would not let go until she roped Ally into going. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to my Dad. I he says it's okay, then I'll go." She braced herself for the inevitable hug, which came quickly. She grimaced on the outside, but was glad to have her friend back. "He may say no so don't get too excited. Jesus."

"Oh, he will," Carrie insisted. "It's not like he tells you no. Come on," she took Ally's hand and leapt off the bed, "let's go flirt with the biker boys."

"Carrie," Ally warned, keeping her place on the bed. "Bad idea. Prospects."

She shrugged in response. "So?"

"So," Ally continued slowly as if Carrie had never heard the prospect rules before, which she had. "One of the few rules my dad has is no flirting or dating or touching the prospects. He'll be home soon too."

"But he's not now. Come on Ally. Are you really telling me you don't want to make those two drool?" She put a hand on her hip and popped it out. She looked like the All-American cheerleader at the moment. Ally kind of resented it. "Let's go. I got dibs on the Mexican!"

"Puerto Rican," Ally mumbled after her as she followed her down the hall at a much more reserved pace from Carrie's bubbly bouncing. By time she got into the living room, she had perched herself on the armchair closest to Juice, leaving Ally either a seat near Dan on the couch, or the love seat furthest away from everyone. She compromised by sitting on the arm of the sofa by Carrie, who was trying to engage Juice in a conversation.

"So, what's your real name?"

Ally listened carefully, she was curious about that as well.

Juice looked over his shoulder to see Ally perched prettily on the sofa arm. "Ah, it's Carlos."

"So, why Juice?" Carried rested her chin on her arm, letting her shoulder length blonde hair swish to the side enticingly. "Where did that come from?"

Juice snorted and typed something on the keyboard. "That is a story I will not be telling. People call me Juice, end of story."

"Oh, come on!" Carried put her hand on Juice's shoulder and started to massage it. Ally felt a spike of jealousy spew in her body. Even though she had never seen Carrie behave so aggressively towards a guy, Ally wanted to break that hand.

"Care," Ally said, pleased that Carrie jumped and pulled her hand back. "Don't you need to get home for dinner?" Carrie stared at her blankly.

"No. Why?"

"Because your mom is making Sunday dinner and the prospect is supposed to be fixing my computer, not talking to you."

"But Carlos and I were just talking Al," Carrie replied, her features looking crestfallen. "It's not like you're dating," she mouthed quietly so Juice couldn't hear. He wasn't even paying attention, he was switching out one unmarked disk for another.

"Care, you need to go before Dad gets home," Ally replied dully, over this meeting. She stood up and threw her empty can away. "I'm not really supposed to have people over," she fibbed.

"Oh, okay." Carrie stood up and put both hands on Juice's shoulders. "It was nice to meet you Carlos," she said softly in an almost purr. "Maybe we can meet up sometime and,"

"Bye Carrie," Ally said loudly, opening the front door for her. "See you at school, I guess."

Carrie at least had the decency to look a little ashamed of her actions. "Sorry Al. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Talk to your Dad about the dance. It'll be fun. Promise. Ooh, you could straighten your hair. That would be so much prettier!"

"Yeah, sure," Ally replied as Carrie leaned in for yet another hug. Ally put her arms around her loosely. "See you later Care."

"Bye Al!"

Ally closed the door and leaned against it. That was weird. She flipped up a strand of her curly hair and inspected it. Did her hair look bad? The door behind her opened, nearly causing her to fall. Tig was walking in, holding two pizza boxes. "Incoming, baby girl."

Ally righted herself and took the boxes. "Sorry. Carrie came over and I guess I was just in a daze."

"Carrie, huh. Where she been?"

Ally shrugged. "Around."

"She still fat?"

She shook her head and put the pizza boxes on the coffee table. They rarely ate at the kitchen table. Tig nodded his approval before sitting in his chair. "Dan, Jax needs you at the clubhouse so get out. Juice," he looked over his shoulder, "is it working yet?"

"Almost," he replied, typing away on the keyboard. "She had a virus but I think I got everything back to normal. Gonna beef up the security though." Tig nodded as if he had any idea what Juice was saying before landing his eyes on Ally.

"You look better. Took a nap?" He opened one of the boxes and took out a slice for himself while Ally followed suit while nodding.

"Yeah. Slept hard. The Carrie came over. Wants me to go to the winter dance next Friday."

"Do you want to?"

Ally shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe. I mean, I'm a Senior this year, so I guess I should at least attempt to enjoy it."

"Then go."

"I don't have a dress."

"Then buy a dress. Tell you what, ask Gemma to go with you. I think she misses you and she likes that stuff."

"Maybe," Ally murmured, picking off a pepperoni and popping it in her mouth. "I'll think about it. I think I'm going go get my hair straightened."

Tig coughed on his bite and Juice's head quickly turned to look at her in shock. "What? Why?"

"Well, it's just so thick and . . . big and takes forever to dry and it's frizzy," Ally answered Tig while looking at her pizza. "And I thought about just trying something different. You don't think it'll look good?"

Tig struggled with the words while squirming slightly in his seat. "Baby, you have my hair," he pointed at his wild, curly locks. "Which is amazing hair. You have amazing hair. I'd rather you not straighten it. I mean, look at this." He pointed at his hair again. "Nobody has killed me yet because they wouldn't have my hair in this world anymore." He shrugged. "Plain and simple. Do not straighten it. Go buy a dress and do the school thing. Will that make you happy?" He frowned at Ally's signature shrug. "That's not an answer, baby. Will it make you happy?"

"Hanging out with my friend would," she replied quietly, tossing her leftover crust in the box.

"Then you have my blessing." They finished eating and Juice finished up the computer, which Ally invited him to finish off the pizza in gratitude. Trish the crow eater came in shortly afterward to 'help Tig into bed.'

"So gross," Ally muttered watching Trish sashay into Tig's bedroom. "I'm going to have to keep the T.V. on in my room tonight."

"Why," Juice asked, oblivious to the obvious answer.

Ally rolled her eyes and threw the pizza boxes away. "Because she is a screamer. Like, terror of the night screamer." It didn't fail to escape her attention that they were alone and would be alone for the rest of the night. "So, are you leaving tonight or are you ordered to stay?"

Juice caught onto the situation. "Oh, uh, your dad asked me to stick around. He really doesn't play around when it comes to your safety." He gripped her hips and pulled her over his lap until she was straddling him. "And I think we have some unfinished business, aside from your jealous rage this afternoon." He nibbled on her neck.

"Uh, uh." She pulled back. "I was so not jealous and, by the way, try to avoid this." This pulled her hair back and wiped the concealer away to reveal the hickey. She attempted to put on a putout face, but melted when he smiled at her.

"Sorry pretty girl," he purred, his nose running up and down the side of her neck. "I'll be more gentle. But, yeah, you were jealous. Don't worry," his hands slid under her shirt and up her back, "you're the only one I want."

"Good," she whispered against his lips before pressing them to hers. Her hands slid to the back of his neck. She tilted her head and invited his tongue when they heard a distinct banging coming from down the hall.

"Oh, God," Ally groaned in dismay and let her forehead flop on Juice's shoulder.

"Hey," Juice looked down at her, "can I ask you something?"

"If it's about what's going on back there, I'd rather you didn't," she replied darkly.

"No," he shook his head as she shifted to sit more on his knees instead of his crotch area. "Um, what's Trager-troll mean?" He watched as if in slow motion, Ally's expression went dead and cold and she pulled out his lap as quickly as she had gotten into it.

"Don't say that," she whispered. "Don't ever say that!" Her voice got louder as her breathing became labored and tears welled in her eyes.

"What? What is it?"

Ally put her hands over her ears. "Stop it! Stop it Juice. Don't say that. Please, I don't want to hear you say that." Juice slid over and pulled her hands away from her ears.

"Ally, baby? Ally, I'm sorry. I didn't know. That prick Preston called you that and I didn't know what it meant and if I knew it would upset you like this I wouldn't have asked. Baby, please." He cupped her face and forced her to look at him. Several stray tears had fallen down her face and her cheeks had bloomed into a rosy red with emotion. "I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead and then each warm, rosy cheek before gently kissing her lips. "I'm sorry." He pulled her into a tight hug which she responded to by wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms firm around his back.

"That's what everyone at school calls me," she answered quietly into his chest. "Because I'm ugly."

Juice leaned back to look at her. "What? That's crazy Ally. You," he cupped her face again, his thumb gently stroked her cheek, "are the most insanely hot girl I've ever seen. Stop," he demanded when she weakly began shaking her head. "Stop," he murmured, kissing her again. Her lips were limp against his and he could taste the salt of her tears.

"Beautiful lips," he brushed his against hers again. "Sexy hair." His fingers raked through her wild curls. "Fucking perfect tits." His hand gently cupped one as his lips trailed along her collarbone. "And this," his hands cupped her ass and squeezed. "This is mine," he growled into her ear, tipping her back onto the couch, his body covering hers. "Those little boys you know don't know how to handle this," his hands traveled up and down her body, reducing her to a pile of goo. "But I do." He thrust his hips upward, making her gasp at the sensation and her back arch in response.

"Juice," she whimpered, her lips feathering over his. "Please."

"Please what, pretty girl?"

"Make me feel pretty." Juice pushed the stray curls out of her face and gently kissed her. Ally got up, Juice's hand in hers, and led him to her bedroom. She put a finger over her lips as a reminder to keep quiet. They could hear the debauchery coming from Tig's room that was only increasing in volume. She quietly shut her door behind them and led him to the bed.

"Lay down," he commanded softly, his eyes trained on her like a predator. He crawled on top of her and crashed his lips to hers. His slid his mouth from hers to finally lick that perfect beauty mark above her jaw before kissing it, he noticed the slight shiver that went through her body at the action. He kissed down her neck onto her collarbone before her skin was obstructed by her shirt. He grabbed the hem and peeled it off of her. She lifted up on her elbows and Juice swallowed at the tantalizing sight of her. His head dipped and he nibbled and kissed her perky tits and flat stomach until she was squirming.

"Juice," she whined, reaching for him. He moved out of her reach and put a finger to his lips, mocking her reminder to be quiet. She huffed and flopped flat on the bed while he slid her shorts and panties off. He kissed up her left thigh, pushing her legs apart.

"What are you doing?" She sat up and saw his mouth creeping closer and closer where no guy's mouth had been before. She tried to close her legs, but Juice held them down and gave her an annoyed look.

"What?"

"Um," Ally closed her eyes and cleared her throat nervously. "Nobody's, um, gone down on me before. Said they didn't like it and it was gross."

Juice smirked and licked the junction of her thigh and pussy, causing Ally to gasp. "Get ready baby, I'm about to take you to places you've never been. Stay quiet." Keeping his eyes on hers, he lowered his mouth and licked her slit with one deep swipe of his tongue. Ally moaned deeply, her body falling back onto the bed, her hairs going into her hair, gripping it as Juice nibbled on her clit, his fingers playing with her hole. She could hear herself getting louder with every touch of his mouth. When his tongue began darting into her entrance at a rapid pace, she grabbed her old stuffed octopus and covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

Ally could feel her body tightening and warmth spreading through her belly. She bit into the stuffed animal as her toes curled and her body reached release. Her chest was heaving with her breaths as Juice kissed his way back up her body. She grabbed his head and pulled his lips to hers. She could taste herself on him and it was erotic thing she had ever experienced. She wrapped her legs around him and realized he was still wearing clothes. "My turn," she murmured against his lips, pushing against him until she was on top.

Juice's shirt and pants were gone in a wink. Ally traced the outline of his erection through his boxer briefs. She giggled when it twitched. She looked up at him, a soft smile on her face before tugging his shorts down, her hand curling around his heavy dick. She leaned down and kissed the tip before placing her lips around it, loving the primal sounds coming from Juice at her actions.

He was thick. Much thicker than her three previous partners. She relaxed her jaw and slowly took him in. She didn't get him all down, but from his reaction, he didn't seem to mind. One of his hands had curled in her hair and gripped it tightly as she bobbed her head up and down his length.

"Fuck Ally," he groaned between gritted teeth. She released him with a pop and stroked him with her hand while her mouth enveloped one of his balls. "Holy shit." He bit his lip to keep from getting louder. He shook his head. "Stop. Stop. Where's a condom?" Ally eagerly removed her mouth and produced a condom from her bedside drawer. She scooted back against the pillows as he rolled it on.

Juice reverently touched her face, kissing her tenderly, as he entered her. She was tight and he didn't rush. He watched her face as her eyes closed and her mouth opened in a silent moan, her chest heaving as he filled her to the hilt.

"Oh my God," she panted softly, her hips all ready gently rocking against him. "Juice."

"Ally," he replied as he began to slowly move his hips. They weren't in a rush and this wasn't going to be about him. It was going to be about her. "Beautiful, pretty girl." They were hushed, their lips always showing affection to the other. Ally's fingers dug into his back.

"More, Juice. Ungh, please." Ally's pants were becoming shorter and he could feel her body quivering all around him at the quicker pace before she shattered beneath him. He had to cover her mouth with his to swallow her cries. He continued to thrust into her but change the rhythm to slow and deep so he could feel every vibration of her orgasming body.

He could feel his own release rapidly approaching and Ally's body quivering once again. He gritted his teeth and grunted as his body reached nirvana, Ally kissing his neck, her legs tightly around him. He nuzzled her collarbone, his lips trailing across her lazily before he pulled out and tied up the condom.

"Here, put it in this and I'll throw it away," Ally said, slurring more than talking. Her hair was wild around her and her face dreamily content. She handed him an empty shoebox. "Come back." She held her hand out to him, which he took and snuggled under the covers with her. He kissed the tip of her nose and pushed her stray curls out of her face.

"My pretty girl," his whispered, letting his fingers twist in the hair at the back of her head to pull her close for a kiss. She snuggled into his chest while he put an arm around her. He could hear what Ally had been talking about with Trish. She did sound like a terror in the night. Ally didn't seem too bothered with it. She was probably used to it.

They laid there quietly until Juice noticed her breathing had slowed and evened out. She had fallen asleep. He gently kissed the top of her head before carefully untwisting himself from her before slipping his clothes back on and retreating to the couch so Tig, or even Trish, would be none the wiser.

When the sun rose and her alarm went off, Ally stretched her deliciously stiff muscles, a smile slathered on her face. She had noticed Juice was gone at some point during the night and while she felt a little disappointed, she knew it would have been stupid of him to stay.

She rubbed her face and tugged her SAMCRO t-shirt down as she stood up and stretched. She was sore, but in a good way. Especially between her legs. She headed to the bathroom to see the door open and Tig putting the antibiotic cream on his wound. "Morning Ally-girl," he greeted casually.

"Morning Daddy," she replied, grabbing her toothbrush and loading it up with toothpaste. She observed Tig patch himself up. "How're you feeling," she asked around a mouth full of foam.

Tig shrugged and tried to lift his arm. "Better," he answered, fixing his toothbrush. "I'll be good as new soon." He winked at her in the mirror. Ally rolled her eyes in response.

"I need to shower," she told him as they finished.

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you. I'm going to take you to school and someone will pick you up."

"Hey," she called out as he started down the hall. "Um, what if Gemma picked me up and we go dress shopping?"

"Really?" Tig's eyebrows raised. "You still want to go to that dance thing?" At her nod, he nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll tell her."

By time Ally finished her morning routine and made it to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, Juice was gone. "Where's Juice?"

"Sent him on to the garage," Tig answered as he scanned the paper. "Should have sent him home last night, but with my shoulder I'm moving a little slower." He gave her a meaningful look. "I'm serious Ally, I need you to be careful and watch your back."

"You never really did tell me why though. What happened?"

"Some girls have been raped outside of Oakland," Tig answered seriously, meeting her eyes. "Girls your age. They were beaten, raped and had the anarchy symbol cut on their backs. Those girls are connected to the Mayans."

Ally leaned back against the counter, speechless.

"That's why," Tig stood up and put his empty cup in the dishwasher, "I am putting prospects on you. Why you will not be anywhere without protection. I will not," he gently turned her chin so she was looking at him and not at her coffee like she had been, "allow that to happen to you. Got me?"

Ally nodded and took a shaky sip of coffee. "Wow. I'm glad you told me, but wow."

"Yeah," he put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently. "I need you to take care of yourself, kid."

"I will."

"I know." He kissed the top of her head affectionately. "Come on or you'll be late."

While in the truck, Ally pulled her hair to the side and tied it. It conveniently hid the hickey on her neck. "I'll see you later," she told her dad as they arrived at the building. She had just enough time to grab her books from her locker and made it to English before the bell rang. Blair ignored her as she took her seat, which was unusual for the queen bee. Carrie waved at her with a bright smile, which Ally reciprocated at a much lower scale.

"Miss Trager," Mr. Martin called out as the bell rang and class ended. "A quick word." Ally barely refrained from rolling her eyes and approached his desk. "You never returned that grade awareness slip your parents were supposed to sign. That's not very responsible."

"My dad saw it," Ally answered. "Then he threw it away. I've turned in all my homework since and I studied for the test we had Friday."

Mr. Martin shook his head at her words. "I don't believe you showed it to him. I'd like to set up a parent teacher conference with him. When is he available."

Ally laughed. "Yeah, right. Good luck with that Mr. Martin."

His face darkened. "I'm serious Allison. I will be calling him"

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered. "That it?" She didn't wait for his answer as she turned on her heel and left.

Gemma was a lifesaver when she checked Ally out at lunch versus waiting for her 1:30 leave time. "You ready?" Ally grinned and nodded, tossing her backpack in the backseat, narrowly missing Dan, who was reducing to riding in the back. "Was kind of surprised when Tig told me you wanted to go dress shopping for a school dance. What brought that on?"

"Well, Carrie came over and apologized and stuff and, like, begged me to go. I don't know, it might be fun, you know. Maybe."

Dragging Dan through a crowded Oakland mall was hilarious to Ally. He looked so uncomfortable she made sure to take her time going through every dress rack and take the maximum amount to try on in every store. Unfortunately, it also created frustration for her as she was starting to get really tired of trying on poofy and sparkly things.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," she sighed, piling her slightly sweaty hair on top of her head and securing it with a hair tie. She covered her bare tits with her arm and shimmied out of yet another dress. She took it off in hopes that maybe removing the glare of her straps in the mostly strapless dresses would magically make her like something.

"None of this looks like you," Gemma commented, hanging the long yellow dress back up. "It was funny at first because I know you were doing it to mess with the prospect, but this is getting ridiculous. What are you looking for?"

"I don't know," Ally admitted, sitting on the chair the room provided. "I've never gone to a school dance and I really hate all that damn glitter and the fat skirts and the pink, oh, God, all the pink." She sighed roughly. "What do I do Gemma?"

"I don't know baby. This is why I had boys." She sighed and looked at the pile of dresses surrounding them. "Okay, I'm going to go look one more time. You stay in here and cool down. I'll be back."

As Gemma closed the door behind her, Ally leaned against the cool, standard white wall of the dressing room. This was a terrible idea. Instead of doing all this work, she could have been at work and maybe had stolen a moment or two alone with Juice.

Juice.

She grinned like an idiot.

"Try this," Gemma blew in and Ally barely had time to cover her bare chest before Dan got an eyefull, which he probably did. She tossed a short black dress at her. "If this doesn't work, that's it. I'm done, missy."

Ally groaned as she stood and slipped it on. It was tight and strapless and the hem rested about an inch or so below her bottom. It flawlessly showed off her chest and behind. She looked over a Gemma, a smirk on her face. "Think brown will fight for white, with me in this," she asked quietly, not wanting Dan to overhear them. Gemma snorted and nodded.

"Oh, yes baby girl. Abso-fucking-lutely. This is hot. You still have those black heels?" Ally nodded. "Good. We're done. Don't tell Tig how much it costs."

"How much does this cost," she mumbled, pulling the tag out to look. $145. "The fuck? Are you serious? He will kill me if I bought this."

"Oh, relax." Gemma waved off her concerns. "I'm going to pay some. You are the daughter I never had. And this is not not coming home with you. You look too hot in this. Juice won't be able to walk his dick will be so hard when he sees you in this." She smiled at Ally's blush and took her hair down from the knot, running her fingers through it. "What do you say to stopping in Victoria's Secret? You'll need a good thong for this dress anyway."

* * *

Reviews are like mother's milk, y'all. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the love! Hope you continue to enjoy!

* * *

"You have such gorgeous skin," Luanne said as she applied blush to Ally's cheekbones. It was the night of the dance and Gemma had let her get ready in her huge bathroom with Luanne doing her makeup with the understanding not to make her look 'porny.' "Okay, baby girl, open your mouth so I can do your lips." Ally obliged and felt Luanne smear a pinky gloss with a little shimmer over her pout.

"You look so good," Luanne gushed as she put the gloss in Ally's small clutch she was taking with her. "How do you not have a date?" She stared bewildered at Ally's blush and shrug. "Or is there a boy? Who are you trying to impress?"

"Nobody," Ally insisted in a small voice, her face growing hotter. In reality, she had no interest in her high school classmates. They only saw her as Trager-troll or a piece of biker trash. She wanted Juice. After their secret rendezvous two weekends before, their only contact had been stolen kisses, a quick finger bang and one blow job when the clubhouse has been blissfully empty.

"You bout finished in here?" Gemma came in and put a hand over her tattooed heart. "Ally. You look amazing. Getting your hair straightened was a good call." She gently ran her fingers through the long, silky locks. It would only last a few days, but it vamped up her look for tonight exponentially. With her curls flattened out, her hair fell in a solid sheet to her lower back. "You ready? The guys want to see you before you go and your friend will be here soon." Luanne went ahead of them, glowing at the payoff of her work. Gemma stopped Ally before she could leave and leaned into her ear. "Juice is going to cum in his pants, sweetheart."

"She's ready!" Luanne's voice floated through the house. Ally checked herself one last time in the mirror. Her legs looked a mile long in the short dress and Luanne's smokey eye and glossy lips made her look older than her seventeen years. Her straight, smooth hair was curled softly at the ends and shone in the vanity lights. She took a deep breath, counted to twenty and walked into the living room.

"Holy shite," Chibs exclaimed. He was standing closest to the door and was the first to see her. "Who is this gorgeous lass?" He kissed her cheek. "You may not make it to this dance. I may take you home with me!" Piney shoved him away for his chance to hug and kiss the girl.

Tig was among the last to say something to her. He appraised her with a cautious eye. "Why did you have to be a girl? I am in so much shit now." He kissed the top of her head. "You look beautiful Ally-girl. Fuck, you're growing up on me."

"Daddy," she whispered, not used to the emotion in Tig's face. "Don't make me cry," she whispered, pressing her slick lips together in attempt to keep calm. Over his shoulder she saw Juice staring at her as if she were prey and he the predator. She felt her panties get wet.

"Um," she cleared her throat. "Remember our deal." He looked Tig straight in the eye, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Still don't like it."

"Please." Ally begged him not to send her to this school sanctioned event with prospects or club members on her heels. She smiled when he nodded his head, relenting to her request. "Thank you."

Gemma insisted on snapping a few photos. Carrie's car pulled up in the drive shortly afterward. Juice walked her out as he headed towards his bike, grabbing her wrist and whispering in her ear, "You are sneaking out of her house tonight and I'm going to fuck you over the back of my couch with this little dress flipped over that fine ass. Heels and all." With that, he continued to his bike as if the conversation never happened and Ally was having a hard time breathing while Carrie waved to her from the front seat of her baby blue Beetle.

"Oh, my God. You look amazing," Carrie gushed as she headed towards the school. Her frothy pink dress twinkled from the sequins in the dim car lights.

"Thanks," Ally replied. "You do too. Well, you got me. Can't believe I'm actually doing this."

"Oh, come on. It's going to be fun!"

The dance was being held in the gym and Blair was practically holding court in her white dress with a sparkling tiara on her head. She glared as Ally entered the gym with Carrie, but didn't approach her. She hung out with Carrie and Bryce, but avoided the dance floor. Carrie would snap photos of them together and whisper gossip in her ear of their classmates. She didn't regret coming, but she would have rather of been somewhere with Juice, or at least at the clubhouse.

"Miss Trager."

Ally looked over her shoulder to see Mr. Martin. "Hey." She turned her vision back to the dance floor where Carrie was attempting to grind on Bryce.

"Miss Trager, that dress is a violation of the dress code."

"What?" Ally turned around to face her teacher. "What dress code?"

"All skirts must be at the knee and yours is far from it Allison." He stared her down, arms over his chest. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Seriously?"

"Ally, Ally! Come dance with me!" Carrie rushed up and grabbed Ally's arm. She stopped and straightened up when she saw Mr. Martin there. "Everything okay?"

"I gotta leave apparently," Ally responded. "My skirt's too short and Mr. Martin's getting an stiffy from it."

Mr. Martin put a finger in Ally's face. "Watch your language young lady. You still have a long road ahead of you this school year."

"Whatever," she snapped, walking away, her heels clicking loudly on the wooden floors. She could hear Carrie calling after her.

"Ally wait. Don't leave." She finally caught up and linked her arm with Ally's. "Let's just walk around a little bit. He'll probably leave soon. I mean, geez, what's his problem. Cho Ming's ass was practically hanging out, but he didn't say anything to her." Ally shrugged as she let Carrie lead them around the back of the gym and around the weight room.

"Hey Trager-troll."

Ally looked to her right to see Blair standing there with half of the cheerleaders and football players. Carrie had stepped away from her and Ally watched in slow motion as she was surrounded.

"I don't know who you think you are," Blair continued, "but you are going to learn to talk to your betters in a nicer tone than you did to me the other day. And, you look like a cheap porn slut in that dress. Oh, wait. Are you just practicing for your future career? Hope you cash in soon. Your lady bits are probably all stretched and worn out from grandpa dick, you slut.

"You are nothing in this town. Your dad is a murderer and deserves to rot in jail and everybody knows it and you deserve everything you're about to get. Ugly girls shouldn't be allowed to breathe the same air as the rest of us." She snapped her fingers and the football players slowly pulled out black handguns.

Ally's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. She always knew Blair had a psychotic side, but this was extreme. Even for her. "What are you,"

She didn't get to finish as they fired at her. She shrieked at the first impact, but it wasn't a bullet wound. It was a bright green splotch of paint. They had paintball guns. She dropped to her knees and covered her head with her arms as they continued to fire and hit her. The exploding balls hurt as they made contact with her body. By the end, she had slumped over onto her side and was barely containing her tears.

"Don't forget who's important in the world, and who's not. You're nothing and you never will be. Trager-troll." Blair reminded as she kicked Ally in the stomach. They all walked away and back into the gym to continue to dance like that event never happened.

Ally gasped for air and a hot tear rolled down her cheek. Bracing herself against the ground, she slowly stood on shaky legs. Her whole body ached. She kicked her shoes off, not caring where they landed and looked down at herself. Her entire body was covered in green, blue and red paint splotches. She could feel the bruises forming under where each one had made impact with her and her stomach felt like there was a hole where the point of Blair's shoe had hit her.

She bit roughly on her trembling lip. She refused to cry. She was not going to give them the satisfaction and fucking Carrie Prentiss was dead for being a lying, manipulative bitch.

She had no idea where her clutch was and had no idea how she was going to get home, other than walking. She kept her back rigidly straight as she started towards the road, ignoring how the rocks in the ground asphalt of the road cut her feet.

She hadn't made it far, maybe two miles, before familiar red and blue lights illuminated the road. She looked over her shoulder to see the chief of police, Wayne Unser, pulling up beside her. "Ally?"

Ally ignored him and kept walking, keeping her vision straight ahead.

She heard him sigh as he crawled along to match her pace. "I don't know what happened and you probably won't tell me anyway, but let me take you home. Please. You're not even wearing shoes, sweetheart. Come on."

Ally hesitated and looked over at him. She could see the concern written all over his face. She nodded and reached for the door handle.

"You'll need to sit in the back. I got a bunch of equipment up here. Sorry." Once Ally was situated, he started off. "Where's your dad?"

"I dunno," she whispered. "Just take me home, please."

Wayne nodded and continued to drive and it wasn't long before Ally realized what he was doing.

"What are you doing? This isn't the way to my house. This is towards the fucking garage. No!" She slammed her palms against the barrier in the car. "No." She sniffed and could feel the tears backed up into her throat. "Shit."

"Sorry sweetheart. Your dad asked me to keep an eye out for you tonight and if something were to happen to take you to the clubhouse." He pulled into Teller-Morrow where a party seemed to be in full swing. Wayne stepped out and shook hands with Clay before opening the back door and trying to help Ally out.

Ally pushed him away and stiffly walked into the clubhouse, doing her best to ignore the hush that fell over the lot and the stares burning into her. She could hear the heavy footsteps of Tig's boots trailing after her. Her body shook as she pushed through the people in the clubhouse and ignoring Otto calling after her.

"Ally."

She ignored Tig's call as she beelined for the dorms. "Ally. Dammit stop."

"Allison! Hold your ass right now."

Ally stopped, recognizing that tone in Tig's voice. It was the same tone that those few times he disciplined her as a child that made her stop and reconsider her actions. She kept her trembling body straight and stared ahead, even when Tig got in front of her and gently grabbed her arms. "Jesus Christ. What happened? Who did this?" He watched Ally's lip tremble violently as she shook her head. She could feel the eyes of the entire club at her back.

"Not here," she whimpered. "Please." The tears had built up in her eyes to the point she couldn't see and they were threatening to flow at any moment and darken the grayish streaks that raced down her cheeks. Tig put his arm around her and quickly guided her into his dorm, closing the door behind him.

"Al?"

Ally picked up the empty beer bottle that was sitting on the dresser and fired it at he wall, shattering the glass screamed a blood curdling scream. "Ally." Tig gently put his hands on her shaking shoulder. A heartbreaking sob escaped her throat as she sank to her knees. Tig stood helplessly above her, not sure of what to do. He knelt down next to her and encircled her with his arms.

"Let it out baby. Let it go." He kissed the side of her face, that was hot with emotion as she openly sobbed into his chest. "Tell me who did this." Ally shook her head and curled into his chest, her makeup smearing on his shirt.

"Daddy," she sobbed. "Why? What did I do?"

"What happened baby? Who did this to you?" He heard the door open quietly and looked up to see Gemma entering, closing the door behind her. The scene in front of her was heartbreaking. They had never seen Ally completely meltdown emotionally. Not once in her seventeen years. Gemma carefully crouched on the floor next to them and put her hand on Ally's paint covered back, gently rubbing circles.

"The shot me with fucking paintball guns," Ally wheezed, wiping her nose roughly with her hand before wiping at her eyes, her mascara and eyeliner smearing everywhere. "Carrie was in on it and they were all there. Daddy it hurt so bad and there wasn't anything I could do. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, baby," Gemma assured her as Ally's breathing and sobs became less violent. "Who was it?"

"The same ones it always is," she murmured. "It hurts so bad."

"Give me names, sweetheart. They are going to pay for this. Give me names."

Ally leaned back and wiped at her face again with a shaky sigh. She quietly rattled off the names of the ones she saw. Tig wiped away the stray tears under her eyes and kissed her forehead. "They will pay for this, baby girl. I promise you. Why did they do it, though?"

Ally closed his eyes and shook her head. "They hate me Dad. They've hated me since junior high. Hell, maybe before. Everyday is the same thing with them. I am so fucking tired of being called ugly and goddamn Trager-troll!"

Tig attempted to tighten his grip of her, but immediately loosened at her whimper of pain. "You are not ugly and I don't know what the hell Trager-troll is, but it is not who you are. Do not let those fucking twats tear you down baby girl. Do not." He kissed the top of her head and helped her stand. "Gem, go get Chibs. I want him to check her out. Make sure she's whole." He walked Ally to the bed and got her to sit. Gemma came in quickly, Chibs on her heels.

"Oh, lass. What happened to ya?"

Ally shook her head, not wanting to repeat the story. Chibs nodded in understanding. "All right. Slip yer dress off, love." Ally winced as she tried to reach behind to get to the zipper, but couldn't get her arms to go all the way without a white hot burning sensation racing up her shoulders.

"Dad," she whimpered. "Help me." Tig obliged and unzipped and helped her out of the tight little dress that was ruined from the paint. He and Chibs exchanged a look at the dark patches of bruises dotting her torso and back.

"All right, lass," Chibs sat behind her on the bed. "I need to check yer ribs. Make sure they're still there and all. Okay?" At her nod, Chibs gently began probing. He tried to be gentle, but when he got to a particular place on her right side, just below her breast, she sucked in a sharp breath, followed by a strangled cry.

"Sorry love," Chibs murmured. "Hold still." He felt once more, trying to be as quick and gentle as possible. "I don't think it's broken. Cracked, maybe, but there's nothing you can do but let it heal on its own. Other than that I think you're okay."

Tig clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Chibs." Chibs nodded and left the room. Tig put a hand on Ally's knee. "Go get cleaned up. If you want to come out, come out. If you want to sleep, just lock the door. If you want to go home, we'll go home. Kay?"

Ally nodded and padded towards the adjacent bathroom. "I'll get you some clothes," Gemma said as Ally closed the door. She looked to Tig and shared a helpless look. "What the hell happened?"

"I had no idea this was going on," Tig murmured. "How did I not know this was going on?" He looked to Gemma for guidance. "I knew something was wrong. I knew it, but I had no idea what. I never should have let her talk me out of sending her with a prospect. Look what happened." He punched the wall in frustration.

"Come on," Gemma took his arm. "Let's give her some space." She led Tig out and spied Juice at the end of the hall, waiting, and doing a terrible job of acting nonchalant. Tig headed over to where a few club members were in the corner while Gemma stopped in front of Juice. "You mad?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "Good. Do you have some clean clothes here?"

Juice's eyebrows furrowed and nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Need a shirt. Maybe a jacket for Ally. I think she'd like something of yours." She stepped closer to Juice and lowered her voice. "Be careful with her right now, Juice." She gave him a meaningful look and went into Jax's room, presumably to get some clothes from him.

"Gemma." Juice followed her in there. "What happened?"

Gemma arched an eyebrow and took a pair of lounge pants out of Jax's drawer, ripping the tags off. "What's it to you prospect?"

Juice ground his teeth. "You know about me and Ally. You wouldn't have said what you just did if you didn't. What happened to her tonight?"

Gemma shook her head and grabbed a pair of socks from another drawer. "You'll have to ask her that. She's hurting Juice." She brushed past him, calling over her shoulder, "get me that shirt."

Ally heard the door open while she stood under the shower while she scrubbed her legs, trying to get the last of the paint off. Her entire body was covered in round whelps and darkening bruises from the paintballs. They hurt to look at, much less touch. When most of the paint was washed away, she tuned the water off and carefully dried her body with a towel. Her hair hung in her face in heavy clumps as she went into the bedroom to see Gemma on the bed smoking a joint.

"Oh, sweetie," Gemma sighed when she saw Ally's battered body. "Sit down." She held out the joint. "This'll help with the pain." Ally inhaled deeply, letting the sweet smoke fill her lungs. "Got some clothes for you," Gemma told her, handing her a neatly folded pile. "I just picked those pants up for Jax and he hasn't even worn them yet and then Juice had a shirt and the jacket." Gemma looked her over from the corner of her eye. "Figured you'd want something of his."

"Thanks." Ally took another hit before passing it back to Gemma. "How bad does it look?" Gemma gave her a solid look over.

"Bad. They even got your neck," she gently touched the bruise on Ally's neck under her left ear. "Little shits." Ally pulled on the oversized pants, rolling the waistband so they would stay up better and wouldn't be so long. She winced as she lifted her arms to get Juice's shirt on and Gemma helped pull it down and get the jacket on. They even smelled like Juice. "Do you want to rest?"

Ally shook her head. "I don't have anything to hide here, right?"

"Right."

"I don't want to go outside, but I don't want to stay in here." She slowly stood up. "I need to drink and nobody is going to stop me." She padded slowly down the hall, limping slightly, until she made it to the bar, carefully lifting herself onto a stool, surprised when a pair of hands helped her the rest of the way. She looked over to see Opie. "Thanks Op." The tall man hugged her gently.

"They're going to get theirs Al," he promised her. "What's your poison tonight?"

Ally shrugged. "First thing you put your hand on. I don't even care." Opie winked at her and pulled out a frosty bottle of tequila. "Yay, a Piney special."

"We just won't tell him," Opie responded, pouring the clear liquid into two shot glasses. "You in, Juice?" Ally looked up to see Juice sliding onto the seat next to her.

"Absolutely." It physically hurt to look at Ally covered in round bruises. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I got shot with paintballs," she responded dryly. They clicked glasses together and took the shot. "Thanks for the shirt."

Juice nodded. "Anytime."

"What is it," Opie butted in, pouring another round, "about Tragers and getting shot?" Ally narrowed her eyes at him and flipped him off while he laughed deeply. "Tig one week. You the next."

"Can I bum a cigarette?" Juice handed her one before Opie could and lit the lighter for her. "Is everyone still staring?"

"Yep," Opie sighed as they took their shots. "Most have gone outside though. I think Tig pitted some guys against each other in the ring to distract everyone from what happened. What did happen?"

"I'm sure Dad'll fill all of you in." Ally poured herself another one. "I'm just trying not to completely crack, you know. Tequila helps." She saluted Opie with her glass and quickly swallowed the liquid. Jax called Opie away, leaving Juice and Ally alone. She turned to look at him, filling both their glasses. "You're pretty, you know that."

Juice chuckled as she filled the shot glasses to the very brim, sloshing a little onto the bar. "Well, thanks. You are too."

Ally coughed as the tequila went down her throat. "You, Mr. Juice, are the only person to ever say that to me, well, outside my dad and club members, but they don't count. You count. You count a lot." Tears filled her eyes. "Why would they do that to me? What did I do to them that was so horrible and why did that bitch Carrie make me think we were still friends? I don't get it." She covered her face with her hands and sniffed.

"Hey, hey," Juice put her arm around her and placed his mouth close to her ear. "Do not let them control you baby. You are so much better than that. Remember last weekend." She looked at him from the corner of her eye, wiping away her tears and nodding. "That was real. You did that." He gently tugged on her ponytail. "All I want to do is kiss you and make you feel better, but I know I can't."

Ally looked at him with wet, sad eyes. "I know. I hate it, too."

Juice stood up and was about to walk away when loud shouts erupted outside. "What the hell?" He started towards the door, Ally teetering behind him. The fight between Dan and a hang around had erupted out of the ring and had spilled into the parking lot. Juice saw Ally exit the clubhouse behind him and Dan pushing the hang around, who was stumbling backwards towards her. "Fuck." He grabbed her and slammed her between the wall of the clubhouse and his back. She winced from the impact. He kicked Dan as he passed by. "The fuck? Just run over a woman, why don't you?"

Their fight was broken up and Juice turned to Ally. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Not like I wasn't all ready sore, so," she shrugged as Unser pulled back into the garage. "What's he doing here?"

"I dunno," Juice responded. They both watched Clay and Otto approach the chief of police. Unser's eyes flickered over to Ally and she stepped behind Juice to shield herself. "Let's get you inside," Juice said, putting a hand on her back and leading her in. While he didn't think Unser was there for Ally, he still didn't want everyone staring at thinking he had.

Ally headed back to Tig's room and sat on the bed with a heavy sigh. Her body was aching and while the weed and tequila helped, it was still taking a toll on her. Juice stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "Tired?"

Ally nodded and leaned against the headboard area of the wall. "Tonight sucks. Why would they do this to me?"

"Who did this Ally? Why?"

"The usual 'popular kids,'" she grumbled, using air quotations. "It was a reminder."

"What kind of reminder?"

Ally awkwardly shimmied out of Jax's pants and pulled the covers up to her waist. Juice ground his teeth at the sight of her creamy legs completely marred by dark bruises ringed in angry red. "A reminder that I am nothing. I am just a piece of trash that they get to shit on and throw away."

"That's bullshit," Juice spat out. He opened his mouth to continue, but Tig called for him down the hall. "I'll be back," he told Ally before he headed into the common area. "What's up."

"We need to ride," he nodded the other club members. "I need you to stay with Ally. She trusts you. Dan's going to hold it down out here. I want your focus on her."

"What's going on?"

Tig gave him a cold look. "Another girl was attacked. In Charming." Juice swallowed at the words.

"Shit."

"Yeah, shit," Tig agreed sarcastically. "Stay with my girl. Keep her calm. Keep her safe." With that, he followed his brothers out and the roar of motorcycles signaled that they were gone. Gemma came in and eyed Juice. She walked past him and entered Clay's room and closed the door. Juice hurried back to Tig's room where Ally had laid down and had silent tears rolling down her eyes.

"Hey, hey. Why the tears pretty girl?" He sat on the bed next to her over the covers.

"I hurt Juice. I hurt so bad."

Juice dug in his pocket for his cigarettes and pulled out the joint he had stashed in the box. He lit it and handed it to Ally, who took a hit. "My whole body feels like it's gone through a meat grinder," she muttered, smoke billowing from her lips. She passed the joint back to Juice and snuggled into his side while he put an arm around her. "Tonight should have been so different."

Juice nodded as he took a puff. "Yeah. But," he stroked her cheek, "I still got you in bed. That's gotta count for something, right?" Ally grinned weakly in response and curled a little more into his body.

"A little bit. It hurts too much to lift up and kiss you though," she whined, looking up at him through her lashes. He chuckled and held the joint for her as she inhaled. He set it on the ashtray next to the bed and wiggled down so they were evenly facing one another.

"You were saying," he murmured huskily as their lips gravitated towards one another. He laid her down to ease any discomfort and angled himself so he was supporting his body on his arms. Her hands stroked the base of his skull and she moaned sweetly. He released her mouth when they were both desperate for air and began gently pressing his lips against the bruises on her neck and collarbone.

"Juice," she sighed pulling his head back to hers. His hand stroked her body. Ally jerked back, hissing in pain, her face distorted in pain. "Ribs," she squeaked. "Chibs said I cracked them." Juice sighed and hung his head.

"Fuck baby. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry." He softly kissed her forehead and shifted so he was sitting against the wall again.

"No. I didn't tell you. It's okay. It's not that bad." She rested her head in his lap.

"It's not that bad, but you were crying earlier from the pain, Ally," Juice reasoned. "It's bad. I want to go shoot those little pricks with a real gun." He lit the joint back up and handed it to her. "Smoke up, babe."

"Where did my dad ride off to with the calgary?" She waited for the answer that didn't come. "Juice?"

"A girl was found. She had been raped and beaten."

"Found where?"

"Here in town." He stroked her unfamiliar straight hair. He watched her puff again on the dwindling joint with a shaky hand.

"Who?"

Juice shook his head. "I dunno." He curled her free hand with one of his.

"Who's doing this? Why?"

"I don't know that either babe. We're going to find him, though. We'll find him." Ally handed him the burnt roach to put in the ashtray. She stiffly angled her neck to kiss his stomach.

"There's someone out there in more pain than me tonight and I'm just whining." She fell quiet and so did Juice. Juice looked down to find Ally sound asleep, her head in his lap and her arm around his legs. He leaned his head back against the wall and sighed deeply at the shit this night had become.

* * *

Reviews are like crack.


	5. Chapter 5

Juice wasn't sure when he fell asleep or how long he had been out of it, but he opened his eyes with the dull burn of something watching him woke him up. Tig was leaning agains the doorframe, watching him carefully. "Hey."

Tig's eyes narrowed and Juice wasn't sure why until he looked down to see Ally in, more or less, the same position she had fallen asleep in, but his hands were resting on her back, tangled in her hair and on her arm that was wrapped around his waist. He lifted his arms off her of and looked back to Tig.

"Sorry. She just needed someone last night. I didn't touch her, I swear."

"Get out. They need you in the garage." His voice wasn't rough, surprisingly. It was tired. Juice nodded and tried to slip out of Ally's grasp, but she held firm, a squeak coming from her while she slept.

"No," she murmured, curling into him more.

Tig arched an eyebrow at the action. "Is there something I need to know?" Juice shook his head with a nervous laugh while untangling himself from Ally's grip without waking her up. "Sorry Tig," he said, slipping out, purposefully not looking back.

Ally woke up not long after, noticing it was much cooler in the bed than it had been. And she hurt. A lot. She moaned and tried to lift her arm to push her hair out of her face, but couldn't get it high enough. A hand reached over and pushed the tangled strands out of her eyes. An older hand with heavy rings. Her father's hand. "Dad?"

"Hey baby. How're you feeling?"

"Like I got shot," she answered dryly, shooting back his words from before. "A bunch."

He smirked in response and pulled a orange bottle out of his cut. "Brought you something." He shook the bottle, which rattled deliciously. "Vicodin. For the pain I know you're in." He shook out two and handed them to her along with a bottle of water. "You're staying in bed today, little girl," he announced.

"Who was it last night?"

Tig's face became a little harder. "Juice needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut. You two looked mighty cozy. Does he need another reminder?" Ally shook her head at the memory of Dan laying bloody at Tig's feet.

"He's my friend," she answered quietly, tracing circles on the top of the water bottle. "I don't have many of those. Please don't be mad."

"What? Baby, no, I'm not mad," Tig insisted, resting in knee on the bed and curling a bed mussed strand of her hair around his finger. "I know you trust him more than the other prospect and as long as he keeps it on an Op or Jax level, you can like him all day long and be your best friend. I don't care."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He patted her knee and stood. "You want some breakfast? Coffee? Need to pee?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "I can make it to the bathroom on my own, Dad. I would like some coffee and something to eat. I don't care what. And don't change the subject. Who was it? If it was a girl from here that's my age, I probably know who she is, right?"

Tig rubbed the back of his head and appraised her with his electric blue eyes. "It was Cho Ming. She's in your class, isn't she?" Ally's jaw had dropped at the revelation and nodded her head.

"Jesus Christ. I just saw her last night at the dance and she was fine." That statement caught Tig's attention.

"Al, who was she with?"

"The usual cool Asian kid crowd. I recognized all of them. Why? Do you think this person is in Charming?"

"I don't know kid," Tig answered honestly. "I don't like the fact that that girl was attacked last night and you were walking down the street in the dark. Alone." He met her eyes with a serious look. "There are going to be no more deals or negotiations made when it comes to prospects or club members with you at all times. It is happening." He ignored her rolling eyes. "Now, back to this dance. Was there anybody you didn't recognize or know there?"

Ally shook her head. "No. I mean, it was mostly students and a few teachers. Nobody looked out of place."

"What about when you were walking? Did you see anybody acting strange or felt like you were being watched?" Again, Ally shook her head. Tig nodded and cupped the back of her head. "Okay. Rest up." He kissed her forehead. "If you need anything," he opened a drawer and pulled out an air horn, "let one of the girls know. I'll get you some breakfast."

"Thanks Daddy," she murmured as someone knocked on the door and Juice came in, a laptop in one hand, his other hand filled with DVDs. "Hey." He nodded to Tig, who reciprocated as he walked out.

"Hey," he greeted. "Um, figured you were going to be on bed rest today and you'll probably get bored so I brought you some movies to watch." He grinned at Ally's smile.

"Juice, thank you!" She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, her stomach protesting from where Blair had kicked her. Juice plugged the power cord and stretched it to the bed. "What'd ya bring me?"

"Oh, just a few basics. Kill Bill, Scarface, Dude Where's My Car, and, of course, the classic Pulp Fiction. Sorry. Don't have any chick flicks in the arsenal, babe." Ally scoffed and popped Kill Bill into the disk drive.

"Um, you do realize I was brought up around and raised by men, right? I didn't see a Disney movie until I was 13. Even though, ever since, I've felt an odd connection to Snow White. Anyways," she shrugged and leaned back against the pillows. Tig came back in with a cup of coffee in one hand and two doughnuts speared with his index finger. There was also a bottle of water tucked under his arm.

"Breakfast in bed," he announced, handing over the goods to Ally. "So, you have food, you have entertainment. Gemma'll be by later and you," he looked at Juice, "need to get to work. I'll check on you later Al." He led Juice out and once the door was closed behind him, Tig laid his patented glare into him.

"Need to tell me something?"

Juice shook his head. "No. Why?"

"You just looked comfortable this morning. Too comfortable." He stopped the younger man before they exited the clubhouse with his middle finger to Juice's chest.

Juice kept his face smooth and calm. "She needed a friend last night. I know how this is gonna sound, but she needed a hug. I couldn't exactly say no and I guess I fell asleep. It wasn't anything more than that, man, I swear."

Tig nodded slowly. "Keep it that way. All right?" He waited for Juice to nod. "All right. Go to work." They both walked outside towards the garage when a young guy with a goatee approached them.

"Excuse me. Are you Alexander Trager?"

"Who's asking?" Tig looked down at him, impatience on his face. The man didn't seem fazed by the abrupt tone.

"I'm Brad Martin, I'm Allison's English teacher." He put his hand out for Tig to shake. After eyeing it for a moment, Tig shook it. "I'm sorry to bother you on a Saturday, but I haven't been able to reach you and I would really like to discuss Allison's behavior and academic performance with you."

"Shit," Tig muttered, looking over to where Juice was still standing. He jerked his head towards the garage, a silent 'get out of here' for the prospect. "So important you have to track me down on the weekend. Doesn't sound good."

"No," Mr. Martin agreed. "It's not. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Tig appraised the young teacher silently until his cold glare made Mr. Martin squirm a little. He turned and headed towards the picnic tables in front of the club house, Mr. Martin following after a beat. "Well, um," he started, rubbing his hands together nervously. "Allison is a bright young girl who, in my honest opinion, has much more potential than she realizes." He waited to see if Tig, who was sitting on top of the table, his feet on the bench, would contribute anything.

"You interrupting my work day to tell me that?"

Mr. Martin's jaw clenched. It was very obvious where Allison had learned her brash behavior. "No, not just that Mr. Trager. You see, I have been having some problems with Allison in my class and discussing the issues with her seem to have no effect so I figured it was time for us to meet face to face."

"Get to the point," Tig demanded, leaning on his knees. "I'm a busy man and there are only so many hours in the day."

Mr. Martin cleared his throat. "Well, I am having some behavioral and discipline problems with Allison. Mostly her language, which, at times, is the foulest I've ever heard. She is consistently tardy, which is disruptive for the other students and she never seems to have an actual excuse or pardon from the office. Finally, her grades are increasingly lackluster. Do you know how much she studies at home?"

"Plenty," Tig snapped, getting off the table. "That it?"

A huff of impatience came from Mr. Martin as his eyebrows furrowed at the flippant nature of Tig. "Mr. Trager, Allison is at a severe risk of failing my class and since this is a required course, she will fail her Senior year. I would hate any hopes she has of college go down the drain because she can't discipline herself enough, or have anyone teach her how."

"Okay," Tig got off of the table. "I'm going to stop you. Ally is a bright girl, I'll agree with you there. But, I'll be damned if someone who is barely older than her, come into my garage and tell me what a shitty job I did of raising her. You got kids?" Mr. Martin shook his head. "Didn't think so. Well guess what, they don't come with a manuel and they don't go by the book. Do not come in here and threaten or criticize me, or my kid. Ally will not fail your class and I've all ready heard about you. Keep giving her trouble and I'll give you trouble. You got me?"

Mr. Martin clenched his jaw. "If she doesn't do the work, she won't pass."

A slow smirk spread over Tig's face. "Oh, I bet she does the work. Bet she does it just fine. I just find it convenient you haven't given her any of this failing work back so she can learn from her mistakes. Is Ally really failing or do you have some sort of personal agenda. Because if you do, I'll find it. And it'll be your worst mistake."

"Tig!" Tig's eyes flickered behind Mr. Martin to see Clay and several club members heading towards their bikes. It was time to go. He didn't say another word to the teacher and walked towards his.

Patched members of the club were in and out all day on club business. Gemma tended to Ally mostly and Juice didn't see her all day. By time the garage closed and Juice went back into the clubhouse Ally was laying on the couch in front of the television with Piney watching something on the History Channel. She had changed into her own clothes; a pair of black yoga pants and dark green long sleeved T-shirt. But she still had on his jacket, the hood pulled loosely over her dark locks. The shirt was obviously old and the neck was frayed and pulled. He could see how the impact bruises had darkened and bloomed overnight on her neck and collarbone.

"How ya feeling Ally?" He leaned over the back of the couch and looked down at her. She turned her head to look at him with a small smile on her face.

"Still sore," she murmured. "Tequila's still helping." Piney chuckled next to her, taking a sip out of a Patron bottle with two straws.

"Best medicine," he responded, handing the bottle to her to take a swig.

"Hey," Ally looked back up at Juice. "Can you take me home? As much as I love the luxury of the SOA clubhouse, I miss my bed. And this place always smells. Please?"

Juice looked to Piney, who shrugged. "Tig's gone on club business. Not sure when they're getting back. You'll need to stay with her until he gets there."

Juice nodded. "I can do that. How are we going to get you there? You can't exactly ride in his shape." He really wanted to push those stray locks out of her face, but settled for gripping the back of the worn leather couch.

"Take the tow," Piney responded, setting the bottle on the table.

"Unser's outside," Dan called out from the front door. "Looking for Clay."

Piney grunted and stood. "He can keep looking," he muttered, heading outside, leaving Ally in Juice's care. Ally very slowly pushed herself off of the couch. Her discomfort was evident on her face. Juice rounded the couch and got in front of her.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy." He gently grabbed her arms when she started to sway. "Need some help?" Ally shook her said, murmuring that she didn't. Juice stepped out of her way and patiently waited while she painfully hobbled towards the door in the slowest fashion possible. "Jesus Christ," he said to himself. "Okay, no." He got behind her and lifted her into her arms, ignoring her protests. "We will be here all night waiting for you to get to the front door. Suck it up sweetheart." He chuckled as she groaned and flopped her head on his shoulder.

Piney was still talking to Unser when they got outside. Ally pulled her hood up a little more around her face. Unser didn't approach them, but a look of pity flitted onto his face at the sight of her. Juice carefully placed her in the tow truck and rounded around to get in. "Ready?" At her nod he cranked the truck and they headed to her house in silence. Juice held onto the wheel with one hand and took Ally's with his other. It didn't take long to get there and Juice carried her to the door bridal style. Ally unlocked the door and Juice carried her inside. He paused when he got a few steps in and had kicked the door closed behind them.

"Juice?" Ally had tensed in his arms as she scanned the trashed area of what had been a clean living room. The coffee table had been flipped and couch cushions were strewn everywhere, one was ripped. The bookshelves had been pulled down and crumpled book pages scattered the floor. He carefully set her down by the door.

"Stay here," he commanded quietly, pulling his handgun from his cut. He quickly and quietly made his way through the house, which had been ransacked throughout. "It's clear," he called out to Ally, who had grabbed one of the many hidden guns. "What the fuck happened?" He stayed back as Ally spun in a slow circle, taking in the damage.

"Who'd do this?" She looked to Juice. "Is it the whole house?" At his nod, she paled. "Oh shit." She limped as quickly as she could to the bathroom and kneeled on the door, groaning as she went. She moved the small trashcan and toilet wand to pick up a loose tile and then pried off a perfectly cut square of concrete. Juice couldn't see from where he was standing what was in it, but she visibly relaxed and carefully replaced the concrete and tile.

"What was that?"

"Savings," Ally murmured before going into Tig's room and going straight to the back of the closet. Juice stood in the doorway. There was something weird about him being in Tig's room. He heard Ally moving things around.

"Do you need some help?" Weirdness be damned, she wasn't going to hurt herself more by lifting and shifting things.

"No. I'm done." He heard the click of a safe and the slight squeak of the door being opened. When she was satisfied with the contents, she came back out. "Cash and stuff's is still here. What were they looking for?"

"You do realize this happened during broad daylight? Gemma was here this morning getting your stuff and it's not even dark yet." Ally didn't answer, but instead went into her room. The mattress had been shoved off the frame while her drawers and closet seemed to have exploded. She shook her head with her eyes closed and walked back out, closing the door.

"Now what?"

"I get you out of here," Juice answered, picking her up again. "I'll take you to my place and get up with Tig. He probably doesn't know." He placed her back in the tow and drove her to his small apartment across town. They could hear his neighbors across the hall arguing. "One day I'm going to move." He winked at her before unlocking the door and guiding her inside.

Ally crossed her arms over herself and looked around while Juice locked the six locks on the door. She had never been to his apartment before. It was small and sparsely furnished, but clean. Everything had its place. "Didn't peg you for a neat freak." She sat down heavily on the couch, her stomach aching from the quick moving she had done at the house.

"Yeah. So? I like things to be clean. Don't judge me." He stood behind the couch and gently tilted her head back so he could peck her lips. He smiled in time with hers before kissing her nose. "I'm going to call your dad. Do you need anything? Hungry? Thirsty? Anything?" Ally shook her head, but tapped her lips for one more kiss.

"Make it a good one." Juice chuckled and moved around so he was in front of her. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her soundly, their tongues gently pressing against each other.

"Good enough for you?" At her silly grin, he kissed her forehead and slipped into bedroom to call Tig. When he came out Ally was still on the couch, looking out the window that was a view of the cracked parking lot and highway. "Enjoying the view?"

Ally looked over at him while rolling her eyes. "It's positively inspiring. I don't see how you ever want to leave." Juice chuckled and sat down next to her, putting his arm on the back of the couch behind her head. "What'd he say?"

"Pissed," Juice answered as Ally curled into his side. "He's going to handle it. He's not sure when he's going to get back so you're either stuck here or at the clubhouse. Take your pick."

"I'm tired," she sighed, leaning her head on his chest. "I don't want to go anywhere else."

"Here it is then," Juice murmured, taking her hair out of the knot on the top of her head so it tumbled down her shoulders and back. "Did you know one of your teachers came by the garage today?" Her slight hesitation in answering didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Who?"

"Martin or something? I think he's your,"

"English teacher," the said in unison, Ally's tone much more dry than Juice's. "Why was he there?"

"Wanted to talk to Tig. About what I don't know. It looked kinda tense for a minute, though."

"I hate him," Ally blurted out. "He is always up my ass about something and he keeps saying I'm flunking or about to be flunking, but I never see my grades. Shouldn't I be allowed to see my damn work? So, I have no idea what I'm doing right or what I'm doing wrong. Shouldn't be shocked. I swear, if he wasn't new I would think he was part of that old school 'we-hate-the-sons' club."

Juice's eyebrows furrowed at the description. "The what?"

A huff came from Ally as she sat up with a grunt to turn and face him. "The older generation of this town, most of which had died or who will soon be dead." She rolled her eyes. "I know how that sounds and I don't care. The old store owners who would follow us around the store to make sure we didn't steal anything. The dentists who wouldn't check our teeth because he didn't want 'blood money' and that it went against their Christian duties. Oh, my God, don't get me started on the churches. But, the old teachers had to be the worst. No matter what me, or Jax, or Op did, it was never good enough.

"Anyways, there was this one teacher my Freshman year. History. We had to do this big paper at the end of the year and we were assigned different topics and all. I got the Holocaust. This paper counted for almost half your grade and I was probably borderline at that point, so I knew I had to do a really good job. Well, it's the Holocaust. So, I went over to talk to Lumpy over at the gym. He survived it, you know. He told me some of the craziest and saddest shit you will ever hear. Things that were not so PC and just like in our history books. Man, I worked on this paper for a solid two weeks and I was so proud when I turned it in. I knew I got an A. I just knew it.

"Well, when we got it back, I had a C. A C, Juice. I nearly cried when I saw it. I couldn't believe it. I was so fucking pissed. I told my dad and he went berserk. He actually went up to the school, got in the teachers face and everything. They asked him not to come back after that. Tara, Jax's girlfriend at the time, gave it to one of her History teachers over at her college and they gave me an A. Didn't know the background of the paper, who I was, nothing. They gave me an A. Douchebag gave me a C. This isn't new for me."

Juice was wide eyed by the end. "Are you serious? People took that shit out on you guys? You think this is what this Martin guy's doing?" Ally shrugged in response while she yawned deeply. She curled back into his side.

"I dunno. Maybe. I don't really care. Just let me pass and go on about my life, please." They fell in comfortable silence for awhile. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Watching you. Why?"

"I want to go to the hospital and see Cho," she answered softly as she watched a slow rain begin to fall outside.

Juice shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know if that's a good idea, baby."

"Why?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his head. "Well, nobody really knows yet. It hasn't been made public what happened so you showing up out of the blue will seem kind of weird, you know. Plus, did this girl ever talk to you in school or is she one of the ones that calls you Trager-troll? And, the anarchy symbol was cut on her back. That points to us."

Ally's lips pursed at the use of Trager-troll. "I think her family would know it's not you guys. I don't have anything against Cho and I don't think she has anything against me. The Asian-sensations kind of stick to their own, but she's never been straight up mean to me. Plus, if nobody knows then she probably needs someone to know, you know."

"What?"

She kissed his cheek with a little giggle. "It's a good thing you're pretty Carlos."

"Juan Carlos," he corrected. At the tilt of her head in confusion, he clarified. "My mom calls me Juan Carlos."

"Juan Carlos," she purred, kissing him. "I like it."

"What's your full name?"

Ally leaned her head back and laughed. "Oh, God. Do you want my current name or the one that was on my birth certificate before I landed in Charming? Oh, wow. That felt good to laugh."

Juice couldn't help but smile at her jubilant reaction. "If it's that funny, both. Tell me."

Ally laughed to herself. "Okay, so when my mom dropped me off at the clubhouse, all she left was me in a car seat and a birth certificate. I wish so much I could know what my dad's reaction was when he read that name. It had to of been classic."

"Well, what is it?"

Ally's lips ticked in response form suppressed laughter. "Allison Starcloud Trager." She waited while Juice sputtered and laughed wholeheartedly at her ridiculous birth name.

"Starcloud," he exclaimed around his laughs. "That is the stupidest name ever. Oh, shit. I bet Tig flipped his shit when he saw that."

Ally nodded and wiped away a tear coming out of the corner of her eye from laughing so hard. "Oh, yeah. For all his outlaw ways, he is so conservative and just can't handle things like that. So, anyways. Stop laughing!" She elbowed Juice in the ribs, which only abated his giggles by a little. "Anyways, he promptly carried me to change my name and, of course, he gave me the grandest name he could think of."

"Which is?"

"Allison Alexandra Trager."

Juice shook his head. "That doesn't surprise me one bit, actually." What did surprise him was when Ally climbed into his lap. "Well, hello."

"Hi," she responded shyly. "My last round of Vicodin's kicking in. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too pretty girl," he murmured, letting his fingers feather up and down her spine. "You are not up for anything, so don't even try it. Even though I hate to say that."

"No, I know and I don't want you to see me like this anyway. I just missed actually being close to you." Her hands rested on his shoulders. "My dad was asking about you this morning."

Juice cleared his throat. "Yeah? What'd he say?"

"Asked if you needed another reminder and what was going on. I told him you were my friend." She shrugged. "I don't have many of those and you have become a good friend to me. Jax and Op," she trailed off while she searched for the right words. "They knew they were going to be apart of this life. We were born into it. Once they did, they got harder. Meaner, almost. I know they still care about me and all, but I can't exactly talk to them like I do you, you know."

"And Carrie turned out to be a bitch," Juice added, his hands rubbing her thighs absentmindedly. She nodded and bit her lip.

"Yeah, she did," she agreed softly, her face sad. "Point is, Juice, I like you. You've been a friend to me these past few weeks and I can't thank you enough."

Juice smiled and gently squeezed her hips. "Same here pretty girl. Same here." Ally leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before going back in and deepening it. "Don't start something you can't finish, baby."

"I know," she murmured. "Well, if you were extra careful, we probably could. But, I don't want you to see all this so," she shrugged as her words trailed off.

"How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad. My whole stomach is black and blue and then I have these red whelps everywhere. It's so disgusting."

"Can I see?"

"What? No." Ally tried to slide off of his lap, but Juice help tight.

"Ally, stop." He demanded softly. "Don't hide from me."

"I'm not hiding," she insisted, looking anywhere but at him. "I'm still trying to process this Juice," she answered firmly. "I hurt. I hurt bad and it shows. You can't tell me what to do. I am not an old lady."

"Not yet," he snapped back. Ally leaned back from him and stood up stiffly, stepping back from him. "What?" His eyes widened and his head tilted slightly. "Is this a game for you? A way to get back at Daddy?" He stood up too and stepped towards her. "That's it, isn't it? You wanted to fucking play with the one thing you were allowed to have and I was fucking dumb enough to fall for it."

"What? No," Ally insisted, crossing her arms. "Don't put words in my mouth Juice, dammit."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm 17," she exploded. "I'm not thinking about tomorrow or being an old lady or anything like that! All I know is that I like you, but right now you're acting like an asshole. Why can't you understand that I don't want the one person who sees me as beautiful to see me so ugly. Why can't you get that?" In her anger, hot tears filled her eyes. Those watery blues shook Juice's resolve and his stance relaxed.

"Ally," he said softly as she sniffed and looked down at her feet. "Ally? Baby, look at me, please." He crossed to her and lifted her chin so she would look at him. "There is nothing that would ever change the way I look at you. If I didn't think you were the hottest girl I've ever seen I would not be risking life and limb to so much as look at you."

"Juice it's so bad," she whispered, leaning into his body, her arms crossing behind his waist. "I can't even look at myself." Juice kissed the top of her head and held her to his body.

"Do you want to lay down?"

"Will you come with me?" At his nod, Ally nodded as well. Juice led her to the bedroom, which was as immaculately clean as the rest of the apartment. She and laid under the blue plaid sheets before she shimmied out of her pants and curled into a pillow. Juice followed removed his jeans before laying on his side to face her.

"Tell me about you," she asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"I dunno. Everything. You're from New York, right?"

"Yeah, Queens."

"What brought you here?"

Juice sighed and ran his fingers through her hair pleased to see a little wave coming back to the strands. "I was basically run out of the city. I can't go back."

"Ever? Why not?"

He shook his head. "No. My mom and my brother and sister are still there. I can't go and see them though."

"What happened?"

"I pissed a lot of people off," he admitted. "Mostly mobsters. From different gangs. These are the kind of guys that make the Sons look like boy scouts. New York is a big city, but there's nowhere to hide from them. I, uh, graduated early from high school and got into MIT. I'm serious," he added when he saw Ally's look morph into one of disbelief. "My ma was so proud. First Ortiz to go to college. As you know, I'm good with computers. I'm even better at hacking into them. Well, I was cocky. I had never been caught doing anything, but I had done plenty. Made the mistake of hacking into a certain mob boss' bank account. Then it came out that I had hacked into other mob families accounts. They threatened my family and I left. That's the short version anyway."

"Where'd you go?"

"Around," he answered flippantly. "Got caught for fraud in Phoenix. Got three years, but got out in just over a year because it was overcrowded. Made my way to California. Then to a little shithole called Charming. Sounded like a nice place. Met Jax and here we are."

"Here we are," Ally agreed, their fingers intertwining.

"Oh," he smirked. "And I stole money from two different New York Senators from their offshore accounts. I still don't think they know. You would not believe the shit they hide from the government that they love so much."

Ally giggled. "My little criminal."

"Little nothing," Juice snorted, carefully rolling on top of her. "Need a little reminder?" Ally sighed as his hips met hers.

"Yes, but I think you just want to see the bruises," she responded dryly, her fingers slipping under his sleeves to caress his biceps.

"I don't care about the bruises baby," Juice responded, kissing her beauty mark. "I care about you."

"I care about you too," she replied. "Roll off." Juice obliged and Ally sat up. "You'll have to help me." She grabbed the bottom of her shirt hem and began pulling upwards. Juice took her lead and pulled the garment off, tossing it onto the floor.

"Baby," he whispered as he took in the deep, dark spots that decorated the majority of her body. Her stomach had clearly gotten the worst. It was the most extensive in marks. His fingers traced around them, his touch soft and sweet.

"See what I mean now?"

"Jesus Christ, baby. They did all this to you?"

"Paintball guns are a bitch," she responded dryly. "Then Blair kicked me in the stomach. Will you get my bra? It's getting annoying." She turned to her back was exposed and Juice helped her get rid of it, kissing her shoulder as he tossed the satin aside.

"We don't have to do this," he murmured into her collarbone as she pulled at his shirt. He threw it aside and let his hands slide up her bare body.

"I want to," she assured him, tugging her panties off while he mirrored her motions. "Just be careful."

Juice nodded. "Yeah, okay." He slid his fingers into her, teasing her entrance, as his mouth slanted over hers. She let out a kitten like moan as her hips rose slowly to meet his hand.

"Please Juan Carlos," she begged. "I need you." Juice chuckled as he suckled on her neck as he carefully slid into her. He gritted his teeth as he slowly filled her to the hilt, watching her face for any discomfort or any signal to stop. Her reaction was far from discomfort. Instead, her chest was heaving and her mouth was open to a plump 'o' as her eyes locked onto his, blue to brown. "Yes," she sighed as he began to move bit by bit.

Juice had to be very careful not to put his weight on her battered body. He leaned back and put his hands on her hips, where she did not have too many marks, to anchor him as he pumped his hips in and out, filling her deeply before nearly pulling out to push back in again. The slower pace was driving him crazy.

Ally reached down and began circling her clit. Thanks to his vantage point, Juice could watch unabashedly and could feel the shivers racing through her body. He reached down and let their fingers play with her together before taking her hand and kissing her fingers. "Baby." As her hooded eyes met his, he took her hand and lowered it to where they were joined, letting her feel him move into her body. She gasped and threw her head back into the pillow, her mouth opening in a shriek as her body began to convulse under him, all the tension she had felt finally getting released.

Juice kept pumping as her walls fluttered and squeezed around him. "Juan Carlos," she purred and circled her smirking lips with her finger, a dark twinkle in her eyes. She nodded as he lifted an eyebrow in response. Juice pulled out of her, immediately missing her warmth. He pumped himself with his hand while Ally carefully scooted back a little onto the pillows. Juice crawled on top of her, careful to keep his weight off of her until his hips were aligned with her mouth.

"Open up little girl." He gently traced her cheekbone with his thumb as Ally followed his directions and took his cock into her mouth. His hand moved to the back of her hand, tangling into her hair while his other braced himself with the headboard as he pumped in and out of her mouth. Ally let him fuck her mouth while her hands went to his firm behind and squeezed, her short, dark fingernails pressing into the skin. She tried to keep her throat relaxed while alternating between hallowing her cheeks for ultimate suction and lavishing her tongue on him. Juice obviously enjoyed it as his thrusts became choppier before he attempted to pull out, but Ally kept him in place, taking all of Juice's juice.

Putting both hands on the headboard, Juice swing his leg over Ally and collapsed next to her on the bed while she wiped her mouth and settle back down into the bed. Juice lazily looked over at her and cupped her cheek. "Say my name again."

"What, Juice?" When he slowly shook his head, both their lips curled into lazy smiles. "Oh," she nodded in understanding. "Juan Carlos."

"It's been a long time since I heard that," he commented, turning onto his side and letting his fingers slide through her mussed hair.

"Do you talk to your family a lot?"

He shrugged. "Once or twice a year. My mom has had several marriages and each one I got along less and less with the guy. The last one, the one she's been married to the longest, and me," he trailed off and shook his head. "It's pretty bad. We've gotten into actual physical fights. I know it makes a lot of, you know, tension whenever I call and he's there so I normally have to wait until she calls me. It's usually around Christmas or my birthday or something."

"That's so sad," Ally commented softly, snuggling into his chest while Juice pulled the covers up around them. The sweat on their bodies had cooled, causing a chill in the room. "I mean, I don't know my mom, but even when he was in jail Dad still found a way to reach out to me, even when I was in the group home. What about your dad? Do you talk to him?"

"Never met him. I don't know who he is, what he looks like, nothing. My mom never talked about him either. So, either he treated her bad or I was a one night stand baby."

"Know how that is," Ally agreed with a giggle as her fingers curled around the chain on his chest, inspecting the round charm that dangled from it. "What is this?"

"Oh, my mom gave that to me before I left the city. It's St. Anthony. The patron saint of lost things. I think she was trying to tell me something," he added with a small snort.

"It's pretty," Ally commented, curling her fingers with his.

"Thanks," Juice murmured, stroking her hair. He could never keep his hands out of the silky mass when they were alone. His soothing actions caused a relaxed Ally to yawn. "Tired?"

Ally shook her head, that dark twinkle coming back to her eyes. "Not yet." She shifted until she was on top of him and traced his mohawk with her fingers. "I can't wait until you can just grab me," she nipped at his jaw, "tear my clothes off," she licked his throat, "and be so hard with me all I can do is scream your name," she said into his ear before biting the lobe. Juice growled and sat up, supporting her with his arms.

"Careful what you wish for you dirty little girl."


	6. Chapter 6

_This one is a little shorter, so I decided to go ahead and post it. Thank you for all your love and reviews!_

* * *

Juice was awoken roughly by someone banging on his front door. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Ally, who was sound asleep in one of his T-shirts. It was barely seven in the morning. He padded his way towards the door, grabbing his gun from his cut that was on the back of a chair as he went.

"Open up Juice."

Tig was at the door. Juice froze and quickly tossed a blanket on the couch to make it look like that was where he had slept instead of spending most of the night between Ally's legs. He made quick work of the locks to let Tig in, who was followed by Clay and Gemma.

"Where's Ally?"

"Still asleep," he responded, nodding to the President and his Old Lady. "What happened with your house?"

"Called Unser. There was one other break in yesterday too," Tig responded. "Don't know what those assholes were looking for but they better be glad I wasn't there. Where's she sleeping?"

"Oh, uh, my room." He nodded to the closed door and Tig went through. Sure enough, Ally was sound asleep.

"Al." Tig knelt down beside the bed. "Ally." He pushed her wild hair out of her face and her eyelids fluttered opened. They knitted together when she realized her dad was in front of her.

"What are you doing here? It's early."

"I need you to wake up. Gemma's going to help you get dressed and you're going to go with her. I got some club business to do today and Juice is coming with us. Were you okay last night?"

Ally nodded, wiping at her eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine. Do you know who did that to the house?"

"Not yet. That's why I want you to stay at Gemma's for now." Gemma had come into the room and had Ally's bag in her hand. "Hurry up and get dressed." He kissed her forehead and left her with Gemma, who cocked a knowing eyebrow at her once Tig closed the door behind him.

"You look cozy."

Ally didn't respond. She knew she didn't have to. She was ready pretty quickly and was loaded into Gemma's Cadillac before the Sons left the parking lot. "Hey, Gem,"

"Yeah, baby? Christ, Juice lives in a shit area," she muttered, eyeing an obvious prostitute making her way home after a long night.

"I, um, want to go to the hospital and visit Cho."

Gemma side eyed her. "Why? I don't think that's a good idea Ally."

Ally pulled the cuffs of Juice's jacket, which she still had, over her hands. "You know why," she mumbled, her eyes on her lap.

Gemma sighed, but didn't respond. She did, however, take the road that led to the hospital and not to her house. "Don't get your hopes up," she told Ally as she parked. "They probably won't let you see her."

"I know," Ally replied. "But I just want her to know she's not alone, you know. Cho was never mean to me like the other kids. I mean, I wouldn't call her a friend, but she never added on to anything, you know." She stopped at the tiny gift shop inside the lobby portion of the hospital. "Do you have some money? I think my wallet is at your house." Gemma rolled her eyes, but nodded and Ally selected a pretty sunflower arrangement. Once they found out what room Cho was in, Gemma stopped in the waiting area.

"I'll wait for you here." She stepped up to Ally so she could speak to her softly. "Try to get any information out of her. The guys don't really have anything to go on and her parents keep saying she doesn't know anything." Ally nodded and made her way down the hall where she saw Mrs. Ming sitting in a chair by the door, her head in her hand. Ally recognized her as she was the owner of Gemma's favorite salon and that's where Ally had gotten her hair cut and the occasional manicure her entire life. Mrs. Ming also used to bring the best cupcakes to their grade school parties.

"Mrs. Ming?"

The older Asian woman stood up and gave Ally a wavering smile. "Why, Ally. How are you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um," Ally looked down at her shoes nervously before looking back up, "I came to see Cho."

Something flashed over Mrs. Ming's face, but she quickly composed herself and hid it with a smile. "Oh, well, Cho's fine. She just has a UTI. That's all. I appreciate your concern, though."

Ally nodded at her words, knowing her bluff. "Yeah, yeah. I've had one of those," she looked the woman in the eye. "Feels like it stays with you forever." She watched Mrs. Ming's face melt at the meaning of her words. "I just want to let Cho know she's not alone and even though we're not actually friends, you know, that, like, I'm here and I get it."

Mrs. Ming's hand clutched the delicate necklace that rested on her chest. "You poor girl," she whispered. She leaned forward and whispered to Ally, "I know it wasn't the Sons. They helped us once. Your father helped us once. Gemma has been a good customer for years. So have you. We're in their debt all ready. My husband's not convinced, but I am." She gently touched the end of Ally's ponytail where it cascaded over her shoulder, tears in her eyes. "I'll ask Cho if she's up for visitors, okay?"

Ally did not have to wait long before Mrs. Ming came out and ushered into Cho's room. Mrs. Ming did not stay in the room and left the two girls alone. Awkwardly, Ally looked around the kiddie inspired room of pinks and yellows before her eyes settled on the slim girl with dark fringe resting in a hospital bed, the television set to E!.

"Cho?"

"Ally?" Cho turned the television off and looked at her classmate with a questioning look. "What are you doing here? Mom just said someone was here to talk to me about," she trailed off and looked down at the bland blue blanket covering her legs.

"Yeah," Ally said, setting the flowers down on the small table by her bed. "Um, I know nobody's supposed to know, but I do," she started slowly, watching Cho carefully for her reaction. She kept her head down and shoulders hunched, a position Ally knew well. "This is probably a stupid question, but I don't know how else to start. How are you?"

"How do you think?" Cho finally looked at Ally square in the eye as she bit the words out.

"Angry," Ally started softly, sitting down in the chair by the bed. "Confused. You want to cry but there's too much rage boiling through you to let the tears out. You want to scream but then everyone will know and they can't know. They can never know."

"What could you ever know about it?"

Ally didn't flinch at the growl in Cho's normally bubbly voice. "I've been there," she replied simply. Cho blanched at her words. Her face crumpled as she shook her head.

"No. No! You're lying. SAMCRO put you up to this, didn't they?"

Ally shook her head. "No. They don't even know I'm here really. Cho, I've been where you are and I didn't handle it well, if there is a way to do that. I, um, I didn't come here to upset you, or whatever. I just wanted you to know that you're not alone. That's all. So," Ally trailed off and stood to leave, not sure of what else to do.

"Wait." Ally had barely turned her back before Cho spoke. "What happened to you?"

Ally sat back down and worried the cuffs of Juice's jacket. "I, um, I haven't ever told anybody any of this. Gemma suspects, but I never said yes or no. Um, do you remember back when my dad had to go to jail and I was taken out of school?"

Cho nodded.

"Well, I was put into a group home in Stockton. It used to be this big, nice house that the State took over and now it's just a run down piece of shit with kids shoved in every corner possible. There were only about three or four adult workers there so a lot of stuff went under the radar. Especially at night. Well, there was this one kid, a boy named Zac. He was about seventeen or so. One night, he came into my dorm room, there were about five other girls in there, and got into my bunk and," she stopped and swallowed. The words were too hard to say. "You know. I all ready knew what sex was and I knew I was nowhere near ready for something like that. My virginity was stolen from me when I was eleven, Cho."

Cho had quiet tears streaming down her face. "What did you do? How . . . how did you handle it?"

Ally shook her head. "I never told anyone. I bottled it up and I've never let it out." Tears had formed in her own eyes by them. They threatened to fall, but she blinked rapidly to keep them at bay. "I was just a kid and I didn't understand what had happened, much less how to tell anyone. Not like the workers would have done shit."

"What about your dad?"

Ally shook her head and bit her lip. "No. God, no. I couldn't tell him. It would just break his heart. He has no idea. He knew I was different when he got me back, but I think after a while he wrote it off to me growing up. I let him think that."

"But you always seemed fine, like, at school at stuff," Cho started, causing Ally to snort.

"Really, Cho? Really? Once I got back home and in school and stuff I felt like there was a fucking neon sign flashing above my head or, what is it, a monkey on my back that practically told everyone that I was damaged. People seemed to latch onto it and just got crueler. Maybe it was junior high by that point, or maybe it was me, I don't know."

"So, do you wish you told someone?"

Ally shrugged. "Maybe. Yeah. Yes, I do. It's pointless now probably, but I was so scared then. They're going to find this guy, Cho. They're going to get him and make him pay. I just don't want you to just go so far into yourself you can't find your way back out."

The two girls were fell silent, quiet tears on their cheeks.

"Cho," Ally finally said after the silence became suffocating. "Who did this to you?"

Cho sniffed and wiped her nose with her arm. "I don't know. He had on a mask and gloves. I think he was a white guy. Maybe green eyes? It wasn't a Son. He wasn't built like any of them, you know. I could see his eyes through his mask, it was like one of those black ski masks, he looked kinda young, but all the young ones like Jax are kinda built. He wasn't. He was a little fat, you know. And, well," Cho blushed. "He felt like he had a teeny weenie, if you know what I mean."

"Have you told anyone this?"

Cho shook her head. "I still don't want the whole town to know. My parents have set up an appointment with a therapist, but haven't involved the cops in anything since they brought me here. It's not like the whole town doesn't know SAMCRO kinda does the dirty work. My dad still kind of thinks it them, though."

"Yeah," Ally nodded. "Your mom kinda mentioned that. It wasn't them Cho. They were all at Gemma's before the dance to see me off and then they were at the clubhouse having a party. All of them."

"I know."

"Um, do you need anything? Book? Magazine? Anything?"

Cho shook her head. "No, but, will you come see me after school tomorrow? I'm supposed to be released so I'll be at home. You know, if you want to."

Ally nodded, a small smile on her face, Cho's mirroring her own. "Yeah. I'll do that. If you need anything before, just let me know, okay." At Cho's nod, they said their goodbyes. Ally said goodbye to the Mings has she left, Mr. Ming had come to join his wife. His eyes showed his displeasure at the young girl being there. As she walked into the waiting area, she saw Jax, Opie and Juice talking with Gemma. "Hey," she greeted as she reached them. "You're here to see Cho, aren't you?"

"Why are you here," Opie asked suspiciously, his expression matched by Jax. Juice had a slightly displeased look on his face.

"Came to see Cho too," Ally answered defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just got finished talking to her."

"Why would you want to come see her?"

"Reasons, Jax," Ally snapped, pursing her lips. "Besides, she told me what she knew. Did you really think busting in there with three guys in cuts was going to make a teenaged girl talk about her rape? Seriously?"

"Ally," Jax gently grabbed her arms, neither he nor Opie noticed Juice visibly tense at his motions. "What did she say? We need something."

"You know her dad's not convinced it wasn't you guys," Ally whispered, looking around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping on them. "Cho is and so is her mom, but her dad's not."

"I know," Jax nodded. "Tell me what she said."

"He had on a mask and gloves," Ally replied softly. "She thinks it was a white guy. Kinda young. Kinda fat. Maybe green eyes. Little cock."

"Is that everything?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah. She said she knows it wasn't SAMCRO."

"Good, good." Jax nodded his head. He pulled her into a hug before he turned to leave. "Oh," he turned back around. "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"I hope not. Why?"

A slow smirk settled over Jax's lips. "Oh, you're gonna wanna go. Get there on time for once. Come on," he motioned for Opie and Juice to leave with him, leaving a confused look on Ally's face.

"What'd you do?"

"Not what I did darlin,'" Jax called over his shoulder and Ally knew immediately who he had.

"Juice! What did you do?" Juice looked over his shoulder, a cocky smirk on his face and winked at her. "Asshole," she commented to herself as they left the hospital. Gemma put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get you to the house." The two were quiet the entire ride to the house. Gemma had noticed Ally had withdrawn into herself and kept worrying the cuffs of Juice's jacket. "Ally," she started when they were both in the house and situated on the couch, Ally on the furthest part away from Gemma. "Are you okay?"

Ally nodded and kept her eyes on the television. "I'm fine," she mumbled. "Tired."

Gemma nodded slowly. "Today at the hospital," she started slowly. "The reason you wanted to go see her was because you two had something in common, right?" Ally didn't answer. "Ally, did what I think happened at that group home happen?"

Ally's stony stare at the television and silence spoke volumes.

Gemma's hand went to her heart as her expression became horrified. "Ally, why didn't you say something? Who did that to you? Why?"

Ally's head slowly turned to meet Gemma, her expression vacant and cold. "Don't." With that, she stood up and walked down the hallway to her unofficial bedroom and closed the door. Gemma sat in the living room in shock until Dan came in.

"Stay here," she told him before hurrying to her car to get to the garage, Ally distant expression burned into her mind. The men were in chapel when she arrived, so she settled for targeting Juice, who was working on the computer at the end of the bar. "Has she said anything to you?"

Juice looked up, confused. "Who?"

"Don't be an idiot," Gemma snapped. "Ally. Has she said anything to you?"

"About what?"

"What happened at the group home?"

Juice shook his head, confused at what Gemma was implying. "No. I don't . . . I don't know what you're talking about. What happened to her?" The doors to church opened at that moment and Gemma waved Juice off as if he were an insignificant gnat. "Clay, Tig! I need to talk to you." She hurried towards them, the heels of her boots clacking against the concrete floor of the clubhouse. "Come with me." She motioned for the two to follow her back to the dorms to Clay's room. "We need to talk."

"What's going on?" Clay crossed his arms and leaned against the wall while Tig stood off to the side.

"This morning," Gemma started slowly, sitting on the bed, "Ally insisted on going to the hospital to see Cho. I didn't really understand why until we left."

Tig stepped forward. "You took her to see that girl? Why?"

Gemma leveled her glare at him. "Well at least she got a little more information out of her. But, she went because she felt she had something in common with the little eggroll."

"Which was?"

"Remember when she was in that terrible group home?" She waited for Tig to nod. "Well, you know she was different when she came out." Again, she waited for him to nod. "Tig, she still hasn't said yes or no, but I'm pretty sure she was raped by another kid while she was there."

The room was silent. Tig ran his hand down his face, his eyes distant. He turned his back on Gemma and Clay before his arms snapped out and cleared everything that had been on the desk, glass shattering on the floor. He pulled the shelves down onto the floor before turning back to Gemma, his chest heaving from the exertion and stress. "Are you sure?"

Gemma nodded as Clay placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She was just a baby," Tig insisted, throwing an empty beer bottle against the wall. "Fuck!" He stormed past the couple, focus on his face until he got on his bike and sped away. He didn't knock going into Clay's house. He didn't stop when the prospect stood and said something to him. He only stopped when he got to Ally's room and saw her all ready asleep, even though it wasn't even nine yet.

He sat heavily at the end of the bed and put his hand on her knee, his thumb softly stroking it over the blanket. Ally stirred and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room to see Tig. "What's wrong?"

Tig didn't respond, but pulled her into his arm and kissed the top of her head. Ally knew he knew. Damn Gemma and her big mouth. "It's okay Daddy."

Tig shook his head. "No, baby, it's not. It's my damn job to protect you and I failed Ally. I failed you so bad. I'm sorry."

Ally shook her head and snuggled into him. "Don't Daddy. It's not your fault. I don't like thinking about it and all this with this guy and Cho and those Mayan girls," she trailed off and Tig stroked her tangled hair. "You gotta find him, Dad. Make him pay for hurting those girls. Please."

"I swear Ally-girl. I swear to you I'm gonna find him."

"Don't worry about me," she murmured into the leather of his cut. "I'm gonna be okay."

Tig shook his head and kissed the top of her head. "I might not be Al. Why didn't you tell me?"

Ally leaned back and pushed her hair out of her face, her features sad and withdrawn. "I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want you to go back to jail. I wanted you with me. I missed you so much, and I was scared that if I did say something, you'd do something, and get taken away again, and I'd be alone again." Her voice had become thick as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Christ, baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Ally sniffed. "Me too, Daddy."


	7. Chapter 7

For the first time that semester, Ally Trager was sitting in her seat before the first bell rang. She shifted stiffly in her seat, her body still stiff and achy from the paintball shots. She had to borrow a pair of leggings from Gemma since the button of her jeans irritated the bruises on her stomach too much. Then she had to borrow a shirt of Clay's so it would be long enough to cover her behind. It was an old work shirt from Teller-Morrow and had his name stitched on the left pocket. She still wore Juice's jacket, though. It had become almost like a security blanket for her.

She saw Carrie enter with Blair and couldn't help but glare at them as they took their seats. They didn't say anything to Ally, but Blair snorted in her direction as she sat and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Ally wanted to stick her gum in the flowing gold locks.

As the tardy bell rang, the television propped up in the top corner of the classroom turned on with the student news program. Ally didn't pay attention to it, but instead drew in a small black notebook that was filled to the brim with sketches and doodles. A collective gasp around the room made her look up and realized that the news was no longer on the television.

Instead of benign stories of cafeteria mysteries, there were photos of Carrie when she was at her heaviest, posing on her bed in a 'seductive' stance with bedroom eyes and a finger in her mouth. Blair kissing one of her fellow cheerleaders with a bright pink dildo in her hand. A video of Keith masturbating with his search history filled with gay porn sites. The photo stream continued with instant messaging conversations between the popular kids that outlined drug abuse and sex between them. They had all been part of the paintball fiasco.

This was Juice's handy work.

Mr. Martin was trying to turn off the television that was attached high in the corner with a yard stick while the class exploded around him. Blair and Carrie had shot out of the room, tears in their eyes and Keith's face was beet red and was screaming obscenities to anyone who so much as looked at him.

Ally watched the scene with her mouth open and did her best not to laugh. The Sons knew they couldn't physically touch the mostly still minor high schoolers, so they settled for embarrassing the shit out of them in front of the very people they tried so hard to impress and intimidate. She put her hands over her face as the noise level in the entire school rose to a deafening level. Students were darting out of the room left and right.

Finally, the laughter she had been holding in bubbled up to a hysterical level as she began laughing so hard, she thought her cracked rib would shatter. She put her head on the desk in a half-assed attempt to cover it.

"I don't see what's so funny Miss Trager," Mr. Martin snapped. Ally jerked her head up and blinked through the laughing tears to find the classroom nearly empty. He had finally managed to turn the elevated television off, but had not gotten control over his classroom. Most of the students had darted into the halls and it sounded like a riot. "Did you have something to do with this?"

Ally snorted and tried to get her laughter under control. "Yeah. A barely C student has the brains to pull something like that off. Get real Mr. Martin." She grabbed her bag and headed towards the door not to join her classmates, but to ditch school for the day.

"Stop right there young lady. What do you think you are wearing?"

Ally looked over her shoulder in disgust at the teacher. "Who the hell are you talking to like that?"

"Who are you to talk to me like that, little girl?" Mr. Martin stepped towards her, his face red. The classroom was completely empty now. "You are dressed completely inappropriately for school. Tights are only allowed to be worn with dresses or skirts that come to your knees, not shirts that look like you got from a one night stand. You should be ashamed of your actions. I am your teacher and I deserve respect. Do not talk to me like that ever again. Do you understand me?"

Ally laughed in his face. "Respect is earned, not given Mr. Martin. Get off my ass before yours gets ripped." She turned on her heel and reached for the doorknob, but Mr. Martin grabbed her and held her in place.

"Young lady," he seethed, "I am sick of your attitude. You are not going anywhere."

Ally attempted to jerk her arm out of his grasp, but he tightened his grip, his fingers digging into her flesh. "Let go of me!" Her free fist shot out and made contact with his scruffy jaw. Mr. Martin let go of her and stumbled back and Ally darted out of the room without looking back. It was pure chaos in the hallways, but it gave Ally the cover of exiting the building without anyone trying to stop her.

As she pulled into the garage, she saw Juice in the ring with Chibs. He was without a shirt and his perfectly tanned skin glistened with sweat. She bit her bottom lip as she approached the clubhouse and saw her dad at the table by the ring; work shirt on, beer in hand. "Hey Dad."

"What are you doing here? School's not out yet." A smirk was on his face, he all ready knew Ally was going to ditch at the first chance she got.

"Well," Ally started slowly, "someone," she eyed Juice, who was leaning against the ropes watching her with a cocky grin on his face, "caused some mass chaos and nobody was paying attention to me so I decided to leave. They'll never know. Oh, and that fat bitch Carrie was sobbing in the hallway. Boo fucking hoo."

The guys all laughed, pleased their plan had worked. "Stupid gash," Tig muttered, pulling Ally down onto the seat next to him. His eyes followed a car pulling into the garage. "All right, time to work. What are your plans today?"

"Nap," Ally answered without hesitation.

"Juice, take her somewhere safe to take a nap. Dan is still cleaning the house up," Tig said, standing up and tossing his empty beer into the nearby trashcan. "I'll see you later baby. Love you." He kissed the top of her head.

"Love you too." She waved as he walked away and let her eyes slide over to Juice, who was shrugging on his tight white T-shirt. "Ready?" Juice nodded as he pulled his cut on and held out his hand for her keys. Seeing Carrie get her just desserts put a little extra pep in Ally's step as she and Juice headed towards her house. She scooted closer to him and let her hand stroke his thigh.

"What are you doing?"

Ally kissed Juice's neck and her hand cupped him through his jeans. "Nothing. Just want to thank you. I want you." With one hand, she unbuckled and unzipped him, making Juice jump and tense up. "Relax, baby." She released him and began stroking him with her hand before shifting her body down so she could wrap her lips around him.

"Oh, shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck," Juice chanted, turning onto a small dirt road that was practically swallowed by the woods. "Sit up pretty girl." He yanked his shirt off while Ally unzipped her boots and shimmied out of her leggings and panties while Juice rolled on a condom. Ripping off her jacket and shirt, Ally climbed to straddle him and slowly took him inside her.

Juice flipped the cups of her bra down and took a pink nipple into his mouth, gently nipping at the nub with his teeth while Ally rode him, bracing herself on his shoulders. Juice was still mindful of her injuries and kept his hands as gentle as he could muster on her hips to help guide her and set a pace.

It was quick and hurried, but he loved it when she loudly moaned his name, his real name, without fear of behind overheard by anyone. She stroked his cheeks with her fingertips while they kissed deeply and lazily. Juice kneaded her ass, it truly was one of his favorite pieces of her. Ally was practically purring into his mouth at the actions.

"Let's get you home before someone realizes we're not there," Juice said as Ally crawled off of him and he deposited the condom out the window. He pulled out onto the main road as Ally zipped her jacket back up and curled into him.

"You have the best dick," she purred as she leaned against his side. Juice smirked at the compliment as his hand stroked her inner thigh.

"How'd it go today? Feel a little vindicated?"

"Yes," Ally perked up, a bright smile on her face as she remembered the meltdown of her tormentors. "How in the hell did you get all that stuff?"

Juice shrugged. "They're pretty fucking stupid when it comes to passwords and firewalls. It was like stealing candy from a baby it was so easy. One of the guys, I don't remember which, has an unhealthy obsession with gay Harry Potter fan fiction. Like, he writes it and it's so bad, babe. I don't think I can ever look at Snape and Dumbledore the same way again. Like, ever." He pulled into his apartment and led her up the stairs.

"So, uh, did something go down last night?"

"What do you mean?" Ally took her boots off and made herself comfortable on the couch while Juice took the spot next to her, putting his arms on the back of the couch.

Juice shrugged and toed his boots off. For all his neatness, his socks didn't match. "Well, Gemma came in the clubhouse last night asking me all these questions if you had told me about what happened in the group home. What happened?"

Ally silently pushed away from Juice and scooted back until her back was against the armrest of the couch, her foot resting on his thigh. "I went to see Cho yesterday."

"Right."

"I wanted to go not because I knew her, but because I knew how she felt," Ally continued softly, her eyes unfocused, looking down at her hands, which were worrying the cuff of Juice's jacket. "I was raped when I was eleven. He was seventeen. Zac was his name." Juice made to pull her closer, but Ally took her foot of his thigh, her entire body tensing. Juice took the hint and went back to his original position. Ally's foot rested on his thigh once again. He noticed her toenails were painted a bright purple.

"It was only a few times," she continued, her fingers playing with the string of the hoodie. "It started right before I left. I knew he had done it to some of the other girls my age; and some younger." She froze for a moment when Juice put his hand on her ankle, but slowly relaxed. "It's not like we could have told anyone. Nobody would have believed us and even if they did, there wasn't anything they could do about it. I tried to hide, but he always found me."

"Baby," Juice started, but Ally shook her head.

"Don't," she started to pull her legs up to her chest, but Juice grabbed her ankles.

"Don't hide from me, Ally," he said, putting her feet back on his lap. "Christ, this guy, if he is still alive, will never touch you again. Nobody will. As long as I'm alive, I swear to God nobody will ever do that to you again."

Tears had filled Ally's eyes and she roughly wiped the away, sniffling. "I know," she whispered. "I thought I put all of that to bed, though. Thought it was over. That I was over it. Then I went and saw Cho and I couldn't help but tell her the entire story and now it's on my mind and I can't get rid of it, Juice. It won't go away. The memory of it," she sighed roughly. "Fuck. I hate him."

Juice took her by the thighs and pulled her into his lap, his arms locking around her as she curled into his neck and cried. He kissed her temple and let his hand run up and down her back. "You're safe, pretty girl," he murmured. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again. I swear on my life, baby."

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she confessed so softly, Juice wasn't sure he actually heard it. He gently kissed her beauty mark.

"Same here, baby. Same here."

They stayed in that position until Juice noticed the steady breathing coming from Ally. She had fallen asleep. Carefully, Juice lifted her up, not wanting to disturb her, and took her to the bedroom, placing her on the bed. She didn't stir when he removed his arms from around her or when he pulled a blanket up to her chin. Softly, he kissed her lips and pushed her wavy hair out of her face. He could not wait for her full curls to come back.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he quietly shut the door to the bedroom and felt the absence of something. Something that had rested on his neck for years. His necklace was gone. "Shit."

He spent the next hour and a half tearing his apartment and Ally's truck apart looking for the silver chain and charm. He did not find it. "Fuck," he moaned as he sat down heavily on the couch. "Where the hell is it?" The last thing he needed was for Tig to find it somewhere where it shouldn't be.

Later, he heard Ally shifting in the bed and toed into the bedroom to see her on her side, her hair tumbling over the white pillow. He softly crossed over and crouched by the bed, pushing her mussed locks out of her face. Her eyelids fluttered open at the touch. She slowly smiled as he cupped her cheek. "Hi."

"Hi," he replied softly, gently pressing his lips to hers. "Sleep good?" Ally nodded lazily and pulled him down for a kiss. They kissed slowly and deeply as she pulled him down on top of her, his leg between her legs, making them part.

His fingers traveled under the band of her panties to find her wet. He smirked against her lips. "What were you dreaming about?" Ally giggled like a little minx and joined her hand with his beneath her panties.

"Oh, you know," she murmured, letting her hands trail down his sides, letting her lips slide down his throat. They shifted so she could wrap her legs around his hips. Juice's hand had just begun to wander under her shirt when his cell rang. Juice swore under his breath and removed himself from Ally to answer it.

Ally stretched and shimmied back into her leggings, looking for her boots while Juice went into the kitchen to have his conversation. She stepped into the living room while combing her hair with her fingers as Juice snapped the phone closed.

"Come on. Gotta take you back to the shop."

"Yeah, I need to work probably," Ally responded, putting his jacket on. "Come on." Her fingers wove with his as they went to the truck. It felt nice. When they arrived at the garage it felt like a normal routine again. Ally went to work in the office, Juice in the garage. Except now, instead of wondering glances, it was knowing glances.

"How're you feeling today," Gemma asked as she filed papers while Ally typed on the keyboard.

"Okay," she responded with a shrug. She was deliberately not acknowledging Gemma's blabber to Tig. "I'm not hurting as much, so that's good."

"Your hair's getting back to normal," Gemma commented, stroking Ally's ponytail. "That's good." Ally nodded in agreement and continued to type.

Tig sauntered in through the door. "Where's the repo list?"

"I got it," Ally said, pulling the list from the printer tray. "Hey, I need to ask you something." Her eyes slid to Gemma. "Alone." Gemma pursed her lips, but stepped out, leaving them alone.

"What's up baby girl?"

"Um," Ally twirled a pencil on the desk, "when I was with Cho yesterday she asked if I wanted to come over to her house after school or work or whatever and hang out. And I do. Is that okay?"

Tig, who had been leaning against a filing cabinet, stood and placed his hands on his hips as he shrugged. "Yeah, Al. That's . . . that's fine. I don't mind. Someone has to go with you though."

"No, no. I know," Ally replied quickly. "And that's fine. I just, I don't know."

"You want a friend," Tig filled in, sitting on the desk and propping a foot on the chair Ally was sitting in. "I get it. I do. It's okay. Um, when we slow down, go ahead and head over there. I want you home by dark, though."

"Home or here?"

"Wherever I am." He kissed the top of her head. "Have fun and be safe." He squeezed her shoulder and headed towards the door, when Ally called out to stop him.

"Um," she looked back down at the desk. "Last night," she dared to look him in the eye. Tig could see the fear in hers. "Um, you don't look at me any different, do you Daddy?"

"What?" Tig stepped forward, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled with the right words to say. "No. No, baby, no. I love you and I know you know that. That will never change." He pulled her up and into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head again. "I just want to find him and make him suffer."

"Zac Wells," Ally answered softly, her voice muffled from being buried in Tig's chest. "He's in county for first degree murder. Been there for almost two years." Tig pulled back so he could look at her, confusion on his face. "I saw it in the paper. Knew it was him. Just hope his ass is bleeding right now."

"Let me tell you something," Tig gently held her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "The guy that's out there now doing this to those girls? I'm going to find him. I'm going to make him suffer. Then I'm going to kill him. But, Jesus Christ, he will not get anywhere near you. Got me?" He leaned so their foreheads were pressing. "Nobody will ever touch you like that again. I swear to fucking God, baby girl. I swear to God."

Ally nodded and forced herself not to cry. "I love you Daddy."

"Love you too Ally." He kissed her once again and left the office. He wasn't exactly the king of emotional talks. The rest of the day went smoothly enough until it was time for Ally to go to Cho's. Juice had ridden out with the club so it was up to Dan to escort Ally to and from the Ming household.

Ally didn't speak to him while he drove her truck until he parked on the curb. "Stay here." She hopped out and rang the doorbell to the two storied brick house that was in one of the nicer neighborhoods of Charming. Mrs. Ming opened the door and smiled warmly at her.

"Ally. Come on in. Cho's upstairs, second door on the left. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Oh, uh, Dad kind of wants me home before dark, so," she trailed off with a shrug. Mrs. Ming nodded in understanding.

"Smart man. Another time then. I'm making some cookies and I'll bring them up when they're ready." Ally nodded and headed up the stairs, knocking on the designated door.

"Come in."

"Hey," she popped her head in to see Cho sitting on her bed in her pajamas, working on some homework. She smiled and waved her in. "How's it going?" She hopped onto the tall princess bed with Cho.

Cho shrugged and marked her place in her Trigonometry book. "Okay, I guess. Glad I'm not in the hospital anymore. Had my first therapy appointment this morning."

"How'd it go?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know. I don't exactly want to talk about it with a stranger. Like, can we not talk about it? Please?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you want to do. Um,"

Cho nodded as Ally drifted off. They could both feel the awkwardness in the air. "Oh! What happened this morning at school? I heard Mom on the phone with someone about it, but she wouldn't say what happened."

Ally chuckled to herself and crossed her legs on the bed. "Well, apparently, someone hacked into the news program thingy and filled it with embarrassing shit about the popular kids. Like, it was so bad, I almost felt bad for them. Almost."

"Oh, my God," Cho breathed. "Please tell me Blair was on it."

Ally nodded. "Oh, yeah. Apparently she likes big pink sex toys and kissing other cheerleaders. And she likes to masturbate with her webcam. Oh, and the curtains don't match the drapes. At all."

"Oh, my God. I'm not even sorry for her, you know. She used to spend most of Freshman year calling me Miss Saigon."

"Didn't she put a rice patty hat on your picture in the yearbook?"

Cho glared at Ally. "Yes," she muttered darkly. "Thought my parents were gonna have a coronary over that. She deserved every little bit she got today."

"Carrie too," Ally chipped in.

"Didn't she used to be your friend. You know, back when she wasn't so skinny?"

"You mean back when she was Shamoo's big sister?"

Cho blushed and nodded at Ally's bluntness. "Yeah. What happened there?" Ally shrugged and opened her mouth to answer when Mrs. Ming knocked on the door with a tray of fresh cookies and two glasses of milk.

"Christ, these are the ones your mom used to send on your birthday," Ally moaned as Mrs. Ming left and she bit into a warm, homemade chocolate chip cookie with almonds. "It's still warm. It's so good. I'm never leaving." She flopped back onto the bed, her hair dangling over the side and she happily munched on her cookie.

"Okay, so Carrie," Cho reminded her, taking a sip of her milk. "Spill."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Aw, can't you let me have one happy moment with my cookie before bringing that gash up? Gah." She leaned up and took a sip of milk; it was ice cold. "Well, we were friends as kids and all and then she decided she wanted to lose weight. I supported her. Thought that was cool she wanted to do that and she always felt bad about herself because of her weight, you know. Tried to make her run with me, go to the gym with me, all that."

"I'm having a hard time picturing her in the gym, even now," Cho commented, leaning onto her knees while Ally grabbed another cookie.

"Yeah, well, you're right. She didn't want to work for it, she just wanted to snap her fingers and be a model. She took laxatives to get a chunk of that fat off." She slid her eyes over to Cho, who had her jaw dropped. "Yeah. Didn't want her parents to know so she stayed with me while my dad was gone for awhile. Clogged our shit up. I'm serious," she insisted as Cho burst out laughing. "Thank God Piney had just been there or else I would have never been able to explain that." Cho rolled over onto her stomach, tears in her eyes, from laughing so hard. "Shut up."

Cho wiped her eyes and looked at Ally, her face red from her constant laughter. "I'm sorry, but that's so funny and I haven't laughed since it happened. I bet it smelled."

"Like ass," Ally replied dryly, which sent Cho into another round of hysterics. Mrs. Ming opened the door, worry on her face. "I don't know what's wrong with her," Ally said.

"Cho, honey, is everything all right?"

Cho nodded and sat up, her hair sticking up from static and a permanent, goofy smile on her face. "Yeah, Mom. It's fine. Ally just told me a story and I just had to laugh and I couldn't stop. I'm okay. I promise." She waved her mom off, who shut the door behind her. Cho ran her hands down her face and laid back down on the bed. "You're, like, seriously cool Ally. I hate it took what it did for us to start hanging out."

Ally nodded with a genuine grin on her face. "Yeah, same here." Her smile faltered, when Cho became nervous and began breaking her last cookie apart into tiny crumbs.

"Um, I need to apologize, Ally," she murmured softly, looking down at her hands working on the cookie.

"For what?"

"When we were in eighth grade," she started softly, "I was the one who got everyone started calling you Medusa. Sorry."

Ally shrugged casually. "Yeah, I know. I was the one who wrote your phone number under 'Shanghai Slut' in the boy's bathroom. Whatever."

"I'm Japanese," Cho deadpanned.

"So," Ally shrugged again. "I have a white girl fro. Stop fucking with that cookie!" She snatched what little remained of the final cookie and popped it in her mouth. "Too good to waste."


	8. Chapter 8

Thunder pounded and the lights flickered overhead as the students of Mrs. Green's Geometry class finished their test. Ally had answered all she could and had settled for drawing a cute comic of Mrs. Green's class in the margins. She always gave Ally a few extra points for creativity if she liked it.

It had been a few weeks since the dance and Ally was finally able to sit down without wincing and wear real pants with a button. Cho had come back to school and made a point to try to include Ally in her group as much as possible. Ally was more content hanging out with her after school and on the weekends. No need to raise flags that didn't need to be raised at school. Nobody knew about what had happened to Cho and she wanted to keep it that way.

More girls had been attacked. Another Mayan, a girlfriend of a member of the Niners, and a sister of the Grim Bastards. The culprit was obviously very clever and very slimy as the continued to elude all the MCs and gangs looking for him.

"Five more minutes, guys," Mrs. Green announced and Ally went ahead and turned her paper in. Carrie ran into her, shoulder to shoulder on her way back.

"Bitch."

"Wide load," Ally drawled quietly, winking at Carrie. Ally might have been filling Carrie's locker up with laxatives randomly every week. It wasn't her fault Carrie hadn't changed her locker combination since junior high. 11, 11, 74. Leonardo DiCaprio's birthday.

An office aide knocked on the door and handed Mrs. Green a slip of paper right before the bell rang. "Ally," she said, "you've been checked out. Have a good weekend."

"You too Mrs. Green." Ally buzzed out of the hall to find Tig waiting for her in the parking lot in her truck. "Hey," she greeted, wiping the rain from her forehead. "Where's the fire?"

Tig shrugged and laid his arm across the back of the bench seating, his fingers playing with her long hair. "Nothin.' Knew that was your last real class and figured I'd spring ya for once. I mean, it is Friday. Why the hell not?"

Ally grinned and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Daddy." Tig kissed the top of her head in response. Even though he was taking her to the garage and she was going to work until 5, it beat being in school any day of the week. She and Gemma made small talk throughout the day, but overall it was pretty busy all day. Ally sighed as she flipped the sign on the office window to 'Sorry! We're Closed.'

"Finally," she murmured, grabbing her backpack and following Gemma out towards the clubhouse. "I think Dad checked me out to work, not because he felt like treating me. That was kind of like child labor."

"I heard that," Tig called out as he opened the door to her truck and put a black bag inside. He really did check her out because he thought she could use the mini break. They just so happened to be busy that afternoon at the garage. Things work out like that. One of his rings slipped off his finger and bounced onto the floorboard. "Shit."

Tig leaned down and felt under the seat to find it. As his fingers curled over the ring, something caught his eye. There was something barely sticking out from behind the seat. Tig wiggled his fingers behind the backrest to pull out a silver chain with a Catholic charm on it. A silver chain that did not belong to him and he knew did not belong to Ally. It was still familiar though. But from where? His eyes scanned the area as he shut the door with a squeak and his eyes landed on Ally talking to Juice. They were leaning into one another in such a subtle way that directed towards a different relationship than just friends.

He also noticed Juice's neck seemed a little empty.

All the pieces fell into place.

"Church," Clay called out and all his brothers headed into the clubhouse as he slipped the chain into his pocket. Ally walked in front of Juice and Tig didn't miss the way she looked over her shoulder with a flirtatious grin on her face. Tig was the last one in chapel and shut the doors behind him.

"I'd like to start this meeting the same way we've had to start meetings lately. Another girl has been attacked. White girl."

"That crosses Darby out," Opie commented, referring to their Neo-Nazi rival. He had been a suspect since the beginning.

Jax shook his head. "Darby kept swearing in and out it wasn't him or any of his crew. They were all accounted for last night. Me and Bobby saw them out at that bar on the highway."

"She was sixteen and it happened outside Lodi. This one was brutal. She's in a coma at General." Clay leaned forward and pointed his finger violently at the table. "This shit ends. We will find him before another girl gets attacked. People are scared and when they're scared, they start talking. They start talking, they start wondering why we haven't found the guy yet."

"She wasn't connected to anyone was she?"

Otto shook his head at Chibs' query. "No. High school kid on her way home from her waitressing gig. She was a block from her house. Nobody said they saw anything though."

The meeting continued until Clay leaned back in his chair, cigar in hand. "Now. Juice has gone through his prospect year. Think it's time we should make him a brother?"

"He's an idiot," Piney said, folding his hands onto the table. "But, he's a loyal idiot. I trust him." Happy nodded in agreement.

"Let's take a vote. It has to be unanimous to patch him in." Clay looked around the table. "Yay."

He looked to Tig, who looked at the wall above Otto's head, the chain practically burning a hole in his pocket. "Yay."

All around the table, it had been an unanimous vote. "Go get him," Clay commanded. Tig smoothly stood and jerked the door open.

"Prospect." He pointed at Juice, who jumped out of Ally's personal space very quickly. He jerked his thumb towards the room roughly. "Get in here. Not you," he snapped at Dan, who had hopefully looked up. Juice hurried into the room and Tig shut the doors behind them. Chibs was waiting near Tig and they both stripped Juice of his prospect cut.

"Juice," Clay started, spinning his gavel in his hand. "You're not fit to wear that anymore." He smirked at the light dimming in Juice's eyes. This was his favorite part; he sickly enjoyed leading the prospects on and letting them think he was crushing their dream. "Brother."

Otto laid out Juice's new cut with a top rocker. "Welcome to the brotherhood." They helped Juice put it on and hugs came from all around. Juice was now a brother of the Sons of Anarchy, Redwood Original. He and his brothers exploded out of the room, demanding drinks from Dan.

Ally grinned when she saw Juice's updated cut. She had never been so attracted to a member of the Sons before. She wanted him alone and naked, save for the cut. She managed to give him a quick hug before Juice became doused in beer and whiskey from his brothers. At that point, Ally knew it would be safer for her to stay out of the way.

By nightfall, the clubhouse was packed with croweaters, family and hangers. Ally was smoking a cigarette with Opie and Donna in a corner.

"Aren't you a little young for that," Donna teased with a wink. Ally shrugged and blew out her current lung-full of smoke.

"Shh. Don't tell my Dad," Ally whispered conspiratorially with a large, mocking wink. Tig knew exactly what she did. She never bothered to try and hide it. She saw her dad sling an arm around Juice's neck.

"Juice, I got a gift for you, my brother." He pulled Juice by the bar where a slew of croweaters were eagerly preening, waiting on any brother to take notice; especially the new one. "This is Mandy and this is Candy." He motioned to two nearly identical blondes with painted faces and knowing smiles. "They're going to take care of you tonight."

In his drunken state, Juice winked at the ladies and put his arms around them. They automatically snuggled into his sides, their hands brushed over his chest, over and under his cut. "Well, lead the way," he proclaimed, his speech slightly slurred. He let Mandy, or Candy, whichever, pull his head down to brush her lips over his. He pulled back with a grin to catch a fleeting look of Ally in the corner, her face crestfallen.

"Come on," Mandy or Candy whined, pulling him towards the dorms. "We're going to take good care of you tonight, baby." They easily pulled him around the corner until he was out of Ally's sight. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach and throat simultaneously. She tossed her cigarette down onto the concrete floor, not caring where it landed.

"I'm gonna go," she murmured to whoever was listening and beelined to Dan. "Take me home. Now," she barked, when he opened his mouth to protest. Ally glared at the croweater who was perched on his lap, who was daring to open her mouth in protest. She quickly shut it. Ally turned on her heel and stalked out towards her truck, Dan on her heels.

"Whoa, whoa, what's the deal Ally?"

"I'm ready to go," she snapped, getting into her truck. "You don't get to ask questions, prospect. Take me to the store and then home." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared forward. Dan hesitated initially, but cranked the truck and did as she had bidden. She jumped out before Dan even came to a complete stop at the corner store.

"Hey Ally," the middle aged woman greeted behind her Cosmo magazine.

"Hey June," Ally replied. "Pack of smokes. For my dad." She cocked an eyebrow at June's slight hesitation to sell tobacco to the underaged girl. "You know, Tig." June smiled weakly and sold her the cigarettes.

"You know those are bad for you, don't you?"

Ally jumped and looked over her shoulder. "Jesus! Patrick! Hi!" She leaned up on her tip toes and hugged the tall, sandy blond man before her. "I haven't seen you in, like, two years."

Patrick nodded, a smile on his face. "I know. I haven't really been home. I was blazing through school. Wait, working hard, not smoking. That came out wrong. Graduating early, thank you very much." He bowed cheesily with a flourish. "Vet school, here I come."

"Wow, congrats." She stood by him as he bought his cup of coffee. "What brings you here now?"

"Desperately needed a break," he replied with an eye roll. "Thought I was gonna go postal on the guys in my fraternity if I didn't get away for the weekend. My parents are out of town and my sister's at State so it was perfect to get some peace and quiet. What are you up to now?"

Ally shrugged. "Same ol,' same ol.' About to graduate. Not going to college," she added, leaning against the wall as they talked. She had always had a little crush on Patrick. He had been a Senior when she had been a Sophomore. They made out a little one Summer two years ago, but haven't seen each other since.

"Hey, it's not for everyone."

Ally took in his fair skin, green eyes and floppy blond hair. He wasn't as broad as Juice, but he wasn't wimpy either. There was definite definition to his body underneath the slightly wrinkled oxford shirt. And he was looking at her like she was a tall glass of water in the desert and not at the tramp-twins who were probably currently sucking and fucking Juice. "No, I guess not. Um," she commanded herself not to blush. She blushed a little. "Do you want to come over and hang out for a little bit?"

She didn't miss the way his eyes scanned her lips and tits before a slow smirk slid on his face. "Yeah. Let's hang out. I just rented a movie. We can watch it."

"Sure." Ally gently bit her bottom lip.

"Want to ride with me?"

"Mmm hmm." Patrick slid his hand into hers and escorted her to his Mustang like a gentleman. He even opened the door for her. She smirked when she saw Dan's panicked face. She snapped her fingers and motioned for him to follow them. She was enjoying treating him like dirt. Made her feel a little better in her shitty state.

Of course, the handsome man driving the sports car was also lifting her mood.

"You grew up," Patrick commented, boldly setting his hand on her knee. Ally didn't move it.

"Thanks. So did you." She traced her fingers over his that rested on her knee. "That's my street." She directed him to her house and shifted in her seat so she could look at him as he parked. "You look good," she commented bravely, sitting on her knees.

Patrick grinned and let his eyes boldly graze her body. "So do you. Like, really good." They both ignored Dan pulling up behind them, staying in the truck and leaving the lights shining at them. Ally leaned forward and Patrick met her halfway as they began to make out passionately.

Patrick was just a good a kisser as he was before. Ally whimpered as he pulled his lips away. "Get over here," he said huskily, taking her by the hips and pulling her until she was straddling him in his seat. "Much better." He pulled her face back to his as Ally rocked against him. Patrick let his hands travel up and down her back, getting tangled in her hair.

They pulled away, out of breath. Ally looked up, panting, while Patrick raced his lips down her neck. She growled when Dan began flickering his lights at them. "Son of a bitch. Come on, Patrick." She took his hand and awkwardly got out of the car, Patrick behind her. She flipped Dan off, who hopped out when they did, and let them into the house.

"Come on," she said, taking Patrick's hand in hers and leading him towards her bedroom. Dan watched them go down the hall and shook his head. Juice obviously did something to severely piss Ally off and Ally was just as self-destructive as her dad, obviously.

Patrick's lips swooped onto hers as soon as they entered her room. His lips were thinner than Juice's.

"Wait, wait," Ally put her hands on his chest and turned her head away. "Um, give me a minute, would you." Without waiting for an answer, she darted out of the room and back down the hall towards the kitchen. Dan was leaning against the counter, nursing a beer.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing," he hissed as Ally grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet and took a deep swig of it. "The fuck happened?"

Ally shook her head and took another pull from the bottle, putting the top back on. "Don't worry about it," she mumbled, heading back to her room, bottle in hand. She stopped in front of her door and drank again before going inside.

Patrick had taken his shoes off and was lounging on her bed, hands behind his head. His face brightened up when she walked in, a smile cracking his face. "There you are," he murmured, holding an arm out for her. "Wondered where you went."

Ally swallowed thickly and joined him on the bed, setting the bottle on the nightstand. She turned to Patrick and kissed him, her hands on either side of his face. Why should Juice get all the fun tonight? Leaning back, she pulled Patrick on top of her, letting her legs create a cage around his body.

He rested too much of his body on her. Juice was always conscious of her comfort.

Patrick pulled her shirt off slowly and by the reverent look that shone in his eyes, Ally knew she was dancing in dangerous territory. She leaned up and yanked his shirt off. "I want you now," she purred, quickly undoing his pants. There was no need for any extra emotion. This was what it was; sex.

The quickly shed some clothes at Ally's hurried pace with little regard to Patrick's attempts to slow it down. She took another shot of whiskey while he rolled on a condom. She scooted down so she was laying flat and spread her legs while he crawled up and kissed her much more tenderly than she would have preferred.

Slowly, he pushed in; a complete juxtaposition of their previous frantic pace. Patrick didn't fill her the way Juice did. He sighed when he was completely in and kissed her neck before looking her in the eyes. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this, Ally." Gently, he pushed a curl out of her face and started a slow, sensual tempo.

Ally was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the level of intimacy Patrick was showing. He was gazing upon her as if she were a goddess and lavished sweet kisses all over her body while murmuring how much he loved her body, her face, her hair, her scent, everything. It was more than Ally could take.

She pushed him off of her and flipped so she was on her stomach, lifting up on her knees. This way she wouldn't have to look at his shining green eyes gazing at her as if this was something more than what it was. It was just sex.

Patrick groaned and ran a hand down her spine before dipping into her with his fingers. "So wet baby," he murmured, "so good." He entered her again and continued the sweet pace.

Ally closed her eyes and tried to picture Juice behind her instead of Patrick, even if she was pissed at him. It was hard to, though. Whenever she and Juice used this position, there was no doubt of his adoration of her ass. He was always touching it, squeezing it, slapping it, kissing it. Patrick was obviously not a true ass man. Her ass felt very ignored.

"Harder," she moaned, needing more than Patrick was giving her if she was ever going to reach her release and end this torridly saccharine sex session. He sped up the pace a little and started kneading her breast in a soft and gentle way as if she were made of glass and not flesh.

Patrick's thrusts became choppier and Ally knew what was coming and she was nowhere near ready. Even on her knees with a cock in her, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh shit," he whispered huskily. "Fuck, Ally. I knew I loved you," he ground out as he orgasmed. Ally lifted her head, eyes wide. She had not expected that exclamation of crazy.

Patrick pulled out and went to throw the condom away in the bathroom. Ally pulled the blankets up around her and curled around a pillow. She was in a slight state of shock of what just happened.

Patrick came back, a lazy smile of his face and kneeled down in front of her. He kissed her, his hands on her face, his tongue in a gentle duel with hers. She felt numb and her reaction was out of habit, not want. "That was so amazing Ally. Better than I ever imagined." He ran his fingers through her wild hair. "I have had the biggest crush on you since high school." He kissed her forehead while she smiled weakly.

"You should probably go before my dad gets home," she whispered, highly uncomfortable with the turn of events the evening had taken.

Patrick nodded and started putting his clothes on. "Um, I know this is a little backwards, considering," he waved his hand around the room, a slight blush on his cheeks. "But, will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night? You know, something simple. Dinner and a movie, maybe?"

"Uh," her voice caught in her throat. She shook her head quickly to clear it. "Sure. Yeah. That sounds good."

Patrick's smile lit up the dim room. "Great. Pick you up at six." He crossed the room to kiss her one last time. "I promise you won't regret it. I'm going to show you the best night of your life, Ally. I promise."

Ally nodded and waved goodbye. Patrick didn't seem to take offense to the short dismissal. He kissed the top of her head and left; oblivious to the death glare Dan was sending him on his way out.

Ally waited until she heard his car do down the street before she let herself cry, turning into the pillow to muffle her sobs of the mess she just created for herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Ally kept an eye on the clock all day at work. She felt the knot grow in her stomach more and more as it ticked closer to 5. Thankfully, she had not seen Juice at all. He rode off with some of the other Sons early that morning and had yet to come back.

"What's got you so jumpy?"

Ally jumped and turned around from the file cabinet to find Bobby looking at her with a curious expression on his face. "You all right, darlin'?"

"Mmm hmm," Ally replied, keeping her eyes on the task at hand as she filed the last few files. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Bobby shrugged and twisted one of his many silver rings on his fingers. "No reason. You just seem a little out of it today, that's all baby."

Ally closed the cabinet and sat down heavily in the worn office chair. "I have a date tonight," she admitted softly. "And I don't know if I want to go on it."

"Well, who is," Bobby was cut off as Opie, Jax and Juice entered the office. Ally immediately lowered her eyes to avoid looking at Juice. She couldn't look at him right now.

"What?" Opie looked between her and Bobby. They had obviously walked into a conversation.

Bobby shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing. Ally was just telling me she had a date tonight and I asked who with."

Ally ignored the burning glare Juice sent towards her and looked up with a set jaw as Opie and Jax began their classic ribbing at her. "Patrick Cochran."

Opie and Jax both snorted once the name left her lips. "Talk about a slice of cream cheese," Opie muttered.

"Movin' on up aren't ya Al?"

Ally rolled her eyes at Opie and Jax and did her best to ignore him. And Juice. Mostly Juice. "I ran into him last night and he asked and I said yes. I mean, why not?"

"Was that before or after he left your house after midnight?"

Jax and Opie's eyebrows both rose at Juice's question and leaned against the wall while crossing their arms simultaneously. At that moment, Ally really hated their complete in sync boy band tendencies. She ground her teeth and looked up at him, her blue eyes as icy and cold as their color. "Well, that's not any of your business, now is it Juice? Maybe you and Dan should keep me out of your little gossip sessions. But yes, I enjoyed his company last night and he asked me before he left."

Before Juice could open his mouth in response there was a knock on the office door. "Hi," a middle age man greeted as he kicked the door open gently as his hands were full with an arrangement of red roses. "Is there an Allison Trager here?"

As smooth as a dance move, both Jax and Opie pointed to Ally, identical smirks on their faces. "Right there," Jax drawled as the man placed the flowers on the desk and waved goodbye. "Well," he sat down on the desk, "who are they from?

Ally glared at him, all ready knowing who would be sweet and considerate enough to send her damn flowers. She snatched the card from the blooms before Jax could and peeked at the message.

_'Can't wait to see you tonight._

_It's going to be amazing, I promise._

_Patrick'_

"Aww, he loves you," Jax cooed, reading the card over her shoulder. "He has met you, right?"

Ally whacked his shoulder. "Get out. I hate you."

"Love you too little sis. Where's he taking you?"

"Dinner and a movie."

"How romantic. Tiggy know?"

They all glanced out the window where a sullen Tig was tossing his tools into the chest one by one. "That explains a lot," Bobby muttered. "He's been extra bitchy today."

Clay threw the door open and glared at them. "Didn't realize I was paying all of you to gossip. Get out here." Jax winked at Ally as they filed out into the garage. Her eyes caught Juice's. For the first time in a long time, Juice saw the sadness in her eyes again. In a flash, though, that sadness was gone and replaced with a cold that chilled him to his core.

He knew he deserved some of that.

As soon as five rolled around, Ally was in her truck and headed home, Dan following. Once Juice had stepped foot on TM property, the knot that had been growing in Ally's stomach became a solid dead weight. She felt as if she could vomit from all the emotions storming in her.

She showered and prepared for her date in a daze. She was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling when Patrick knocked on the door at promptly six. She closed her eyes and counted to twenty. Dan knocked on the door. "He's here," he announced dully through the door.

Ally blew a deep breath through her lips and got up, grabbing her purse. "Hey," she greeted as she rounded the corner into the living room where Patrick was waiting on the couch in neatly pressed khakis, jacket and a tie, his navy jacket over the back of the couch.

"Hey," he replied standing and appraising her. "Um, I might not have told you, but, we're going to kind of a nice place. You might want to change out of your jeans."

"Oh." Ally looked down at her dark jeans and peasant top. "Um, okay. Ah, give me a minute." She turned and headed back to her room, rolling her eyes and regretting this more and more. She yanked her jeans and boots off and looked at her closet. She wasn't a girly girl that coveted dresses. She grabbed one of her few skirts; a black, short, lace skirt. She paired it with a silky black top and put her boots back on. If this wasn't good enough, then oh, well. "This okay?" Her tone was a little shorter than was probably necessary. At Patrick's nod, she opened the front door to be blocked by Tig, who was coming in, Clay behind him.

Tig's eyes darted from Ally to Patrick, who stepped forward, hand out. "Hello. I'm Patrick Cochran. I'm taking Ally out on a date."

"Where?"

Patrick drew his hand back at Tig's short, grunt-like question and the folding on his arms across his chest. His eyes darted to the officer patch on his cut. "Um, dinner and a movie outside Oakland."

"She better be home by 11. And," Tig stepped forward, "not a hair on her head better be out of place. Got me?" Normally, Ally would have balked at the idea of a curfew, but tonight even 11 sounded too late.

Patrick nodded and swallowed thickly. "Yes sir. Eleven o'clock and not a hair out of place." He smiled shakily. "Have a good night." He escorted Ally out, who waved weakly at Tig and Clay, misery all over her face. She forced a smile as Patrick opened the car door for her like a gentleman.

He tried to force small talk as he drove, but Ally felt too uncomfortable to speak casually with him. Not after what he had said the night before and then seeing the look on Juice's face this afternoon.

"I, um," Patrick tried again, obviously not oblivious to the thick air between them. He cleared his throat. "I should probably apologize for last night. You know, for what I said. I know it's made things weird when they shouldn't be and I'm sorry, Ally. I'm sorry." He put his hand on her knee and noticed she didn't pull away or tense up. He took that as a good sign. "Forgive me?"

Ally nodded in the dim car light. "Yeah. It just surprised me, is all. I mean, like, that was just a heat in the moment kind of thing, right? You don't really feel that way." She finished with an awkward laugh, which Patrick did not reciprocate. "Right?"

He shrugged. "Yes and no. I mean, I've all ready told you I've liked you for a long time. I've compared you to all the other girls I've dated."

"You don't know me," Ally replied flatly, which caused him to shift uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I know. I know how stalkery and freaky that sounds, but it's true. I want to know you Ally. Look, I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. I really am. I didn't mean to say that. Not like that. Can you please forgive me and forget it ever happened. I'd hate to lose my chance to really show you how I feel because of me blurting it out like a douche."

Ally bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah. We can do that."

Patrick grinned and squeezed her knee. She placed her hand on top of it. Not long afterwards, they arrived at the restaurant and Patrick pulled up to the valet. An eager man in a black suit uniform swiftly opened Ally's door and held out a hand to help her out. She nodded her thanks nervously as Patrick came around and put his hand on the small of her back. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Dan zip by on his bike. He was probably setting up a stake spot while they dined.

Once they got inside the restaurant, Ally crossed her arms over herself nervously. She was obviously underdressed compared the women in fancy and shimmering attire, diamonds glistening as they waved their hands in conversation. "Shit, fuck, Christ," she murmured to herself as Patrick pulled her chair out for her and she sat. She could feel the disapproval of the waiter pouring out as he gave her a dismissive once over.

The tablecloths were crisp and white and gleaming silverware glared at her. There were so many forks. Why were there so many forks? She took the offered menu to see everything listed in French. She had failed French. "Um,"

Patrick chuckled. "It's okay. I know it's a little much, but it really is some of the best food in the area. My fraternity brother's dad owns it. Do you want me to order?" There was no denying Ally was uncomfortable as she nodded gratefully and managed to squash the instinct to stab the snooty waiter with one of the many forks on the table. Instead, she opted for taking a sip of the sparkling water in the heavy crystal goblet. Patrick ordered in flawless French that Ally couldn't even attempt to follow.

This was not her scene.

"This place is nice isn't it?" Patrick took her hand across the small table and stroked it with his thumb. Ally nodded in agreement as her eyes darted around to see things that were foreign to her. Strange food. Not a tattoo in sight. No loud laughter. No scent of motor grease in the air; only expensive perfume. No joy in anything small; only in things in small, pricy packages. "Are you okay?"

Again, Ally nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Um," she looked around again. A man had gotten on one knee and proposed to his bombshell of a girlfriend. Ally could see the ring glisten from the other side of the restaurant. "I've just never been anywhere like this." Everyone around her clapped politely at the engagement before turning back to their meals as if it never happened.

Patrick nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Don't take this the wrong way, but I kind of figured. That's why I wanted to bring you here. I wanted to take you somewhere nice and special and not somewhere you'd have gone with someone else before."

Ally's thoughts flitted to Juice at that. She tried to picture him sitting where Patrick was with his tight white shirts and tattooed head. It didn't make any sense. It wasn't right. Funny, but not right. "Well, you were right. Nobody has ever taken me somewhere like this." The waiter deposited a glass of white wine in front of each of them. "Thank God."

While Ally had never drunk wine before, anything alcoholic was welcome. She took a deep sip. It wasn't bad. "So, have you taken anyone here before?"

He shook his head. "No. You're the first." He smiled warmly at her. Ally reciprocated weakly. "Oh, hey." He was looking beyond Ally. "Speak of the devil, there's my fraternity brother. Will you excuse me?" At Ally's nod, he stood and went to speak to his friend. Ally sighed and twirled a fork around.

The waiter came back to fill their water glasses. He filled Ally's up a little too far. "Careful mademoiselle," he warned. "Wouldn't want to spill any on such a," he paused, "lovely top." Ally glared. She knew what he meant. Cheap.

She met his eyes and glared at him. Holding her glare, she took one of the many forks and stabbed it between his fingers that rested causally on the edge of the table. "I can slit your throat and nobody will see," she said softly.

"Such class," he murmured, his poker face strong. He removed her vertical fork and slipped it into his apron and glided away. Ally leaned back in her chair and looked for Patrick. He was still talking with his friend. Even though nobody was paying attention to her, Ally felt very self conscious and uncomfortable. Like they all knew and agreed she didn't belong there.

She stood and headed to what she thought was the bathroom. Maybe a few minutes alone would help her calm down and at least be able to put her game face back on. When she pushed the door open, however, it led to a locker and storage area, obviously for the employees, and a door to outside. Ally checked over her shoulder to see if anyone had spotted her and headed for the door. Maybe if she found Dan he could take her home and she could pretend none of this ever happened.

The cool air felt good on her warm skin. She dug around her battered purse to find her cigarettes. She lit one and leaned against the wall. She wanted to calm down before she saw Dan. He nagged worse than a woman. She didn't want to, but she wondered what Juice was doing tonight. Was he missing her or was he fucking another crow eater or two?

As she exhaled, the hair on the back of her neck stood up and a chill raced down her spine. Someone was watching her. She looked back and forth down the ally and didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean anything. Keeping her back to the wall, she slowly started to make her way towards the opening of the ally. She had not realized how long the building was when she entered with Patrick. Now she knew and she was much further away from the safety and light of the sidewalk than she would have liked.

She kept moving towards that safety and light until she heard a crunch of a footstep behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see the shadowy silhouette of a man right behind her. She gasped and turned to run, but the man was quicker. He grabbed her and tried to pull her to the ground, but Ally whirled around with her fist and bag at the ready.

He grunted as she hit him and she felt his grip on her arm loosen. She jerked her arm and attempted to flee, but he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her down roughly, causing her to scream. She kept screaming, hoping, needing someone to hear her.

"Shut up, bitch," the man growled, obviously throwing his voice by speaking several octaves lower than usual as he slapped her across the face. He grabbed her by the neck and squeezed, unaffected when Ally pulled at his hand. His other hand reached down to her skirt and yanked it up. Ally squeezed her thighs together and tried to shake her head.

"Come on, you stupid whore," he growled into her ear, trying to pry her legs apart. "You all ready slept with two guys in as many nights. What's one more? I've been waiting for you."

Ally could feel her thigh muscles getting tired as she pushed them tighter and tighter together. She reached her arm out and grabbed what she could, an old beer bottle, and slammed it against his head. He howled and released her throat, which Ally took advantage of and stood to run away, even though her body was protesting from the lack of oxygen that she was desperately trying to inhale.

It wasn't long, only a few steps, before he was on her again, pushing her down and laying on top of her, securing her with his weight against her back. Ally wiggled, she scratched, she punched whatever and wherever she could.

"Stupid cunt," he grunted, slamming the side of her face into the concrete twice. Ally's vision blurred and time seemed to slow from the impact. She felt him tear her panties, but her limbs were too heavy to move or protest. There was a darkness along the edge of her vision, but she heard the unzipping of his pants as if it were a gunshot.

The world started to phase and she felt him shove her legs apart. "Scream and I'll kill you," he growled as he positioned himself behind her. Ally tried to close her legs, but he dug his knees into the back of hers to keep them apart. He put one hand over her mouth, a dirty rag in his hand, to muffle her screams.

Ally felt it before anything. The low vibration of motorcycles. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to whoever would listen that they were the Sons, or even the Mayans. Someone. Anyone.

She felt his dick trace her exposed ass and his gloved fingers shove into her, stretching her. She opened her mouth in a silent scream while tears welled in her eyes as she tried to move and get away. He slammed his hand onto her back, pushing her more into the ground. Now she could hear their engines getting closer before zipping by.

They were merely weekend warriors. The tiny bubble of hope Ally had been clinging to popped.

Suddenly, the man leaned down and growled in her ear, "I'm going to kill you." His grip was gone as she saw the lights of a dark van zoom into the ally. Ally couldn't move. The van zipped by, the side door opened and a man jumped out.

"Ally? Ally! Baby, stay with me. Stay with me baby." As gently as one would a baby, she was lifted up into strong arms and carried towards the wall, where she was carefully set down. Blood was pouring from a deep cut in her swelling cheek. She could hear a gun shot ringing in the distance. Her heavy eyes couldn't quite focus, but she knew that voice and those warm brown eyes anywhere.

"Juice." No sound came from her throat and it felt like fire in her throat. She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek. His features were soft like watercolors as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Uh, uh. No fucking way. Ally! Ally, dammit, keep your eyes open." Juice gently shook her and her lashes lifted to reveal dazed blue orbs that slowly focused on him. "There you are pretty girl," he murmured, pushing her matted hair out of her face. "Stay with me, baby."

Juice rested his forehead against hers and gently stroked her good cheek. "I'm sorry baby. This is my fault," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry. Just keep your eyes open Ally. Don't go to sleep. Stay awake. Stay awake."

Ally nodded and leaned against his chest. Her arms went around his waist and clutched him weakly. He could feel hot tears dampen his shirt. "Did he,"

Ally shook her head roughly, cutting him off. Juice let out a sigh of relief.

"Ally?" Juice looked over his shoulder to see Opie jogging to them, Jax bringing the van around. He fell to his knees and cradled Ally's face gently. "Holy shit, Al. Uh, uh. Open your damn eyes." He shook her, much like Juice had, when her eyes started to droop. "Come here. I'm gonna pick you up and put you in the van, okay." At her slow nod, Opie gathered her in his arms while Jax opened the side door of the van.

"Ally!" They all looked over to see Patrick rushing towards them. "What's going on? Where are you taking her?"

Fury boiled in Juice's veins. How dare this guy come out and pretend to give a shit about Ally while he sat in his fancy-pants restaurant while Ally got attacked in an alley. He rushed the smaller guy and slammed him against he wall.

"Where the fuck were you cumstain, huh?" He heard Jax yell his name and felt him pull him away from Patrick after he only got one good to hit. "Stay the fuck away from her," he warned Patrick as Jax physically hauled him into the van.

Jax slammed the door shut and turned to Patrick, his gun drawn and pointed at Patrick's head. "You don't go near her. Got me?" At Patrick's shocked nod, Jax got into the drivers seat and squealed out of the alley, nearly running down Patrick.

As there weren't any seats in the back of the van, save for the wall benches, Ally had curled between the drivers and passengers seats, Opie's hand on her shoulder. He had given her a mostly clean bandana from his pocket and she was clutching it tenderly to her bleeding cheek. She couldn't sit in the passenger seat. She was afraid of getting carsick in her current state. Juice scooted up to her and she turned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ally," Jax asked quietly as they sped down the highway, "I gotta know. Did he rape you?"

Ally winced and buried her face in the crook of Juice's neck.

"No," he answered for her softly, grabbing the seats as Jax made a sharp turn so he and Ally wouldn't tumble over. The ride continued in a tense and quiet fashion, only breaking the silence to keep Ally awake for fear of a concussion.

Jax finally pulled into the back lot of a building where Tig, Clay, Bobby, Otto, Chibs, and Gemma were waiting at. Tig jerked the door open. "Al?" He reached in and scooped her up. She whined softly at the motions. "Come on baby." They went through the door and walked down shadowy halls that were only vaguely familiar to Ally.

"I'm setting you down," Tig told her softly, placing her on a chair or a bed that was lined in paper. That was when it clicked. She was at the doctor's office. "Doc?"

"Hi Ally," Dr. White greeted gently, coming in, flipping on the lights. He was dressed casually as if he had been pulled away from his perch on the couch. He didn't even have his white lab coat on. Tig, Clay and Otto leaned against the wall. Ally winced at the harsh fluorescent light that filled the room. He had been her doctor for as long as she could remember. He was old, very close to finally retiring, and had been a friend of the club for many years.

"I would normally ask how you are but," he trailed off as he took a seat on the stool in front of her. "I need you to explain to me what happened."

Ally opened her mouth to explain, but no sound came out. Dr. White nodded and gently prodded her bruised neck. "Gentleman, a little privacy while I check her over, please?"

Ally's arm shot out and grabbed Tig's. She shook her head, eyes wide. "Don't leave me," she mouthed desperately.

He shook his head and sat down in the chair next to her. "No, no, baby. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." Tig pushed her wayward hair off of her forehead tenderly. "I'm right here." Clay and Otto shut the door behind them, Gemma rushing towards them.

"How is she?"

"Not good," Clay muttered as his sights rested on Jax, Opie and Juice. "Send those three," he nodded to Jax, Opie and Juice, "to go get her some things. She's going to the cabin and not leaving until this is finished. I want them to stay there until I tell them to leave. I want you here with her. She'll need you."

Gemma nodded. "Her neck," she murmured, her hand going to her own.

"Bruised pretty bad," he commented. "Can't talk. Looks like he tried to strangle her."

Gemma closed her eyes and shook her head. "Not like she hasn't been though enough shit." Clay softly pressed his lips to hers and tapped her behind in a gentle reminder to get moving. She hurried to the trio, her heels clicking in the quiet hallway. "You three," she waved her finger between them. "Go to Tig's and pack Ally a bag. Get comfortable things. Her leggings, t-shirts, things like that. And pack as many panties as she has. You're taking her to the cabin."

"Locking her down," Jax commented, leaning against the wall.

Gemma nodded as his words. "And if there's anything soft in the kitchen, pack it to get her by until I can get her some food tomorrow. Go to the cabin and wait for us there." She looked at the three stationary men. "Go." The three hurried out and loaded into the van.

They were quiet, all lost in their own thoughts, as they drove. When they arrived at the house, Jax turned into the kitchen to begin looking while Juice followed Opie to Ally's room. It was obvious Opie was comfortable in here as he went straight to the closet and pulled out a black duffle bag and opened a specific drawer and began tossing brightly colored underwear into the bag without abandon.

Juice spied his jacket over the back of a chair and picked it up along with several flannel shirts that had obviously once belonged to Tig and folded them neatly on the bed. Opie grabbed them and stuffed them in the bag, mumbling to himself, "where are those slipper things she likes to wear?"

As Juice found the slippers and placed them in the bag, Opie tenderly grabbed the octopus that was always on the bed. "I won this ugly thing for her at Fun Town when we were kids. She was too little to ride the rides and me and Jax had to watch her. She saw this and had to have it. Spent all my money getting it for her. Can't believe she still has it. Ugly as hell." He stuffed it in the side pocket of the bag and headed to the door, Juice grabbing her tattered backpack and throwing it over is shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Jax said, tying up a plastic bag and grabbing the neck of a bottle of bourbon. "There wasn't really anything other than pudding. It'll have to do for now."

"She does like pudding," Opie commented as they walked out. Jax pulled the octopus out of the bag where its stuffed tentacles had been flying in the air.

"She still has this piece of shit?"

"It was on the bed," Opie rationalized as they got in the van, Jax putting the octopus on the dash. "Figured why not." They fell quiet after that. The cabin was empty, save for Piney and Donna, when they arrived.

"They're on their way," Piney said, answering the unasked question, when they walked in. "What happened?"

"Ally got attacked when she tried to ditch her date," Jax told him, putting the pudding in the fridge, pulling out beers for him, Juice and Opie. "Busted her up pretty bad." Donna visibly shivered as she curled into Opie.

"Did he,"

"No." Jax shook his head. "No. Must have been a shitty date to sneak out into the alley like that."

Opie scoffed. "Seriously." They had barely taken a pull from their bottles when the roar of motorcycles was heard from outside. They opened the door to see Tig scooping Ally out of Gemma's car. Her face had swelled during the evening and her neck was painfully dark.

"Move," he commanded quietly as they got close to the door and they quickly got out of his way as he carried his daughter to the back bedroom, Gemma and Donna following. "Setting you down baby," he murmured, putting her on the bed. She groaned at the motion. Tig unzipped her boots and took her dotted socks off. "Gemma and Donna are gonna help you change, okay." He waited for her to respond as she stared at the ceiling. "Okay? Ally." He put his hand on her arm to get her attention. She slowly turned her head so she could look at him properly with the one eye that wasn't swollen shut.

"Okay," she mouthed. Her eyes slowly settled on Juice, who was coming through the door, bag in hand. She smiled and reached out when she saw her octopus. Juice noticed what she was reaching for and handed her the worn green, orange and gray tie dyed monstrosity of her childhood. She curled around it, a small smile on her face as she snuggled the unbruised side of her face against it.

Gemma took the bags from Juice and Tig put his hand on his the younger man's shoulder to steer him out. "Get Jax and Op," he growled. "I want to know everything."

"How's Ally?"

Tig glared at him openly in front of all their brothers, but kept his temper in check. "She has a concussion and bruised windpipe. She won't be able to talk for awhile," he told them all, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "Doc wrote an excuse for her saying she has mono to keep her out of school for a little bit and keep CPS off my ass." His eyes settled on the three Sons that had rescued her. "What happened?"

Tig ground his teeth as they recanted the story. Jax lit a cigarette. "We lost him when he jumped over the divider. Went after him, but he was in a car and gone."

"Did you see what kind of car?"

"Dark, late model Vic or something like it," he answered Clay's question. "I think I got part of a tag. 4GK, something. That was all I could make out before he was gone."

"Juice," he pointed to their newly anointed Intelligence Officer. "Dig around. Find out who has that car. The rest of you, go with Jax. I want to find this guy. Spread out. Question everyone. Let's go." He put a hand on Tig's chest as he made a move to follow. "Where the hell you think you're going?"

"I'm not fucking sitting here while he's out there," Tig snapped back, pushing Clay's hand away. Clay stood his ground.

"Yes, you are. Your kid needs you," he pointed to the hallway.

"This is because of me," Tig admitted lowly to his deepest confident.

"What?"

Tig dug in his pocket and pulled out Juice's necklace. He had kept it on him since he found it. "Found this in my truck. It's Juice's. They're more than just friends, like Ally said. He's fucking my kid. I know it."

Clay's eyebrows raised while he nodded slowly. "That explains the pussy parade the other night. You're not the sharing type."

"No, I'm not. Wanted to know how serious it was. Apparently more for her than him. Ally saw it, ran into that Patrick kid and then all this happened." He shook his head. "I sent my own kid into hell. I don't know what to do here, Clay," Tig confessed softly.

"I don't want this life for her. She's not even 18 and look what's all ready happened to her. I had planned on pushing her away at 16 and out the damn door at 18. Get her the hell away from here and never look back. I couldn't do it," he added quietly, looking down. "I need her too much, but this shit is gonna get her killed. I can't handle that either. If she just had to pick a Son, I thought it woulda been Jax. Why wasn't it Jax?"

Clay's eyes flickered to Gemma coming down the hall to get an icepack out of the freezer. "Where is everybody?"

"Headed towards Oakland," Clay answered as Tig walked back towards Ally's room. "How is she?"

Gemma shrugged. "We'll see." She nodded to Tig's retreating back. "How's he?"

"We'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

Ally awoke roughly when a crashing sound interrupted her sleep. Her eyes settled to see she was not in her room, but at the cabin. She wasn't sure when or how she had gotten to the cabin.

"Dad," she called out, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and padding towards the door. "Juice?" She opened the door with a creak and peeked her head out. Nothing seemed unusual. Just quiet.

"Hello." She slowly made her way down the hall, trying to ignore the cold racing down her spine. She was at the cabin. Nothing bad could happen to her at the cabin. "Dad?"

When she got to the mouth of the hall and looked around the exposed living room and kitchen, nobody was there and nothing was out of place. Ally ran a hand through her hair and turned to go back to bed. She had been overreacting.

When she turned, however, there was the shadowy figure who reached out and grabbed her throat. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

Ally's eyes jerked open as she jumped awake.

It had been a dream. Just a dream.

She had been curled around a hard body and looked up to see Jax sitting in the bed with her, sound asleep; a slight snore coming from him. She looked around the dim room. The blinds were tightly closed and the curtains drawn so she wasn't quite sure what time it was.

Slowly, she untangled herself from Jax and limped out the door and across the hall to the bathroom as quietly as she could. Her jaw dropped as she flipped the light on and she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Her right eye was completely swollen shut and dark bruises stretched from her hairline to below her cheekbone and over to her nose. "Oh, my God." No sound came from her throat and the dark bruises in the shape of fingers around her neck were the culprits behind that. She crumpled to the floor, face in her hands.

The door opened, hitting her knee. Juice looked around the door to see Ally on the floor. "Wondered where you went," he murmured, coming in and shutting the door behind him. He squatted down in front of her and tried to tilt her chin to look at him. She kept turning her head away.

"Don't hide from me," he reminded her quietly, taking her face carefully in his hands. "Ally. I am so sorry. This is my fault, baby and," he trailed off and looked down before looking back into her sad, bruised eyes. "I didn't sleep with them. I let them suck me off but I never slept with them. Either of them."

Ally's face crumpled at his confession as she pulled her knees up and rested her forehead against them, silent sobs wracking her body. Juice immediately pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Don't cry, baby. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have stopped you, I should have done something. Anything."

Ally pulled back, wiping the moisture away from under her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry," she mouthed. "I'm so sorry." Her mouth kept moving, but Juice couldn't make out what she was trying to say.

"Shhh." He pushed her hair out of her face. It was wild and mussed and had, oddly, never looked sexier on her. "Calm down, pretty girl. Relax." He stroked her good cheek with his thumb. "It's gonna be okay."

Ally sniffed and shook her head, carefully wiping her nose. She gestured with her hand for him to get out. She needed a few minutes. A little hurt by her short actions, Juice sighed and left, leaving Ally alone.

When she came out she tiptoed into the kitchen, still wiping her eyes. Juice didn't sleep with the tramp twins. But she had slept with Patrick and then rubbed it in his face. There wasn't anybody in the living room, but Juice was in the kitchen fixing two cups of coffee. Wordlessly, he handed her one.

Milk. No sugar. Just the way she liked it.

She nodded her thanks, but Juice turned to walk away. Ally reached out and grabbed his wrist. "I'm sorry," she croaked, her voice very raspy, soft and weak. She had to force her voice to be that loud. Tears had filled her eyes again.

"You're not supposed to be talking," he chided gently, removing her hand from his wrist to take it in his own. "What are we Ally?"

Ally didn't know how to respond to that. She sputtered and stepped closer to him. "I don't know," she mouthed carefully. "What do you want to be?"

Juice squeezed her hand and opened his mouth to answer when he suddenly moved away into the living room, giving her a quick glance over his shoulder before Jax walked in, rubbing his eyes. "Mornin'," he drawled, dropping a kiss on the top of Ally's head before fixing himself a cup of coffee. "How you feelin this morning?"

Ally shrugged. "Hungry," she mouthed, a small rasp coming from her throat. Jax threw a pen at her.

"Stop trying to talk. Doc said to keep quiet for a few days or you'll make it worse. Write it down." He handed her a half filled notebook. "I think all you have for now is pudding until Mom can get you some stuff. Want pudding?"

Ally shrugged before nodding. She accepted the cup of vanilla pudding and spoon from him. With her hands full, she plopped onto the couch opposite of Juice while Jax took the worn plaid chair. She stabbed her pudding with her spoon, slowly trying to swallow.

She took her pen and pad and wrote: _'What happens now?'_

"We're gonna need to talk to you about last night," Jax told her, leaning on his knees and putting the coffee mug on the table. "We don't have to do it now, but I'm sure once Tig gets here, he's going to want some kind of answers."

Ally put her barely eaten pudding on the table and curled onto the couch. She had lost her appetite just thinking about recanting that event. Then there was a twitch of annoyance that Juice was sitting just a few feet away and couldn't go to him for any kind of comfort.

_'Shower'_

She tossed the notebook and pen onto the table and went back into the bathroom. The steam of the shower felt good on her body, but made her sleepy. As she stepped out and wrapped a slightly frayed towel around her body, she rolled her eyes when she realized they didn't pack her hairdryer.

She twisted her hair up into a knot and went into her room, shutting the door and pulling her bag onto the bed. Inside were her basic comfort clothes and a thick layer of panties. It looked like every pair she owned had been piled into the bag. Even the ones she didn't want whoever had packed it to see, like her teeny-tiny white sheer, very sheer, thong. Well, perhaps, except for Juice.

At the thought of Juice, Ally sighed and sat down heavily on the bed. She had screwed up. Badly. This whole mess was her fault. A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away roughly, wincing slightly. She was tired of crying. She was tired of fucking up.

There was a swift knock on the door before Tig stepped in, a cautious look on his face. "Hey babygirl," he greeted softly, sitting down next to her on the bed. He wasn't sure if he should touch her or not. "Sleep okay?"

"Fine," she mouthed in response. "Except when everyone was waking me up."

Tig handed her the pen and notebook she had left in the living room. "Didn't catch that. Write it down. Try not to talk, okay." He nodded as Ally wrote her previous response. "Doc wanted us to make sure you didn't go into a coma or anything because of your concussion. It was just a precaution." He put an arm around her and was pleased when she leaned into him.

_'I'm sorry'_

"Me too, Ally cat," he murmured. "Me too. I want you to stay here until we find this guy. Got an excuse from school for the next two weeks and then the week after is Spring Break. We're gonna get him before then. I promise."

Ally nodded and wrote in the book. _'And my birthday :)'_

Tig chuckled and squeezed her damp shoulder. "Yeah, that too. Gemma brought you some soft foods; yogurt and soup and stuff. You need to eat. Jax said you didn't even eat your breakfast pudding."

Ally shrugged and looked down at her hands. There were scrapes all over them. She picked a chip of polish off her thumb. Tig knew this position. She was withdrawing inward and would need some downtime. He kissed her temple. "Get dressed. We'll be in the living room. Oh, and you'll like this." He waited for her to look up at him. "Doc said no homework for a few days. Something about not concentrating too hard. Congratulations. You're a professional slacker."

Ally smiled weakly. _'My life's ambition'_

"Like father, like daughter." He tapped his finger on the notebook. "The club needs you to write down what you remember from last night. I know," he turned her chin to look at him when she started to look away. "I know it's going to be hard, Al. But anything can help. You don't have to do it now. Take your time. This isn't going to go unanswered."

Ally nodded and Tig left the room. She tossed the notebook on the floor, the pen rolling away. She tightened the towel around her and curled onto the bed, her octopus against her chest. She didn't fall asleep, but she laid there for quite some time before another knock came from the door and Opie stepped in.

"Hey."

Ally waved over her shoulder and sat up, clutching her towel. She grabbed her bag and slid into a pair of panties and shorts under her towel while Opie took a seat in the chair in the corner. "How're you feeling?"

Ally had her back to him as she slipped a sports bra and shirt on. She gave him the bird. He chuckled lowly.

"Yeah, kind of figured that. Tired of hearing everyone ask it, probably."

Ally nodded as she sat in the middle of the bed and crossed her legs. She waved him over. He all ready had her notebook and pen in hand. Opie stretched out and handed her the utensils. "Want some good news?"

Ally arched an eyebrow before nodding.

A sly smile spread over Opie's face. "Haven't told anyone. Not ready to really, but seeing as you can't talk," he laughed as she whacked him in the chest. "Donna's pregnant."

Ally's jaw dropped and she pulled Opie into a hug. If she had her voice, he was pretty sure she would be squealing. When she pulled back, her eyes were wide with joy and she was grinning like a fool. "Yay," she mouthed, tapping her hands together in a quiet clap. She hugged him again and kissed his cheek. This was welcome, happy news.

"She's not that far along," he continued softly so they wouldn't be overheard. "We want to keep it quiet for a little longer, but figured you needed some good news and could keep a secret."

Ally nodded in agreement, her smile hurting her bruised face, but she didn't care._ 'So happy for you! I'm #1 babysitter right?!'_

"You know it."

_'Can you keep a secret?'_

Looking at her bearded pseudo-older brother, Ally needed to confide in somebody. "Well, yeah," he replied, propping his head on his hand. "What's up?"

Ally sighed, not sure where to start. She put the pen to the paper and started writing, Opie looking over her elbow to read.

_'Been hooking up with Juice. I really like him. Dad will shit a damn brick if he knew.'_

"Yeah, he would," Opie muttered.

_'He went in the back with the slut sisters Friday. I guess I got jealous and left. Saw Patrick. Slept with him. Went on a date with him. Sucked. Super sucked. Juice said he didn't sleep with them, but I slept with Patrick. Feel like shit. Can't even talk to him about it. WTF do I do?'_

"Oh, shit. Hell, Al, I dunno. Juice say anything?"

_'Said he was sorry. Thinks all this is his fault when it's not. It's mine.'_

"Bullshit. This is not your fault and I don't ever want to hear you say that again. How long has this been going on?"

_'Since January'_

Opie let out a low whistle. "Tig still doesn't know?"

Ally shook her head in response. _'I hurt him Op. I don't know how to make it better and trying to keep all this from everyone is driving me crazy and I've been dying to tell somebody. Gemma kinda has it figured out, but,"_

"She can twist that shit," Opie finished. Ally didn't even have to finish writing that. She nodded in agreement. "Can't believe you're smashed from hell to back and worried about the feelings of the village idiot."

"He is not an idiot," Ally mouthed back, glaring at Opie, who laughed at her.

"I know, I know." Opie shifted so he was looking at he ceiling, hands behind his head. "You two need to work it out and you better tell Tig before he finds out on his own. He wasn't ever kidding whenever he said he didn't want you with a Son. Think you screwed up on an impulse? He's worse, Al. And you know it."

_'I know'_

"That explains the tender moment I walked up on last night and why he rode here from the clubhouse at four in the morning after he finished his research. He didn't have to come. No one told him to. He just did."

"Really?" Ally pulled her knees to her chest at what Opie was telling her.

He nodded, gently tugging on her hair, making her wince as her scalp was still tender from the guy yanking her down by her hair. "Sorry."

_'There's one more thing'_

"What? You're finally going to admit your feelings for me? I knew you were in love with me. That's why you have that little white thong." Opie winked at her in good humor. Ally rolled her eyes and kicked him.

_'The guy from last night. I've heard his voice before.'_

Opie rose up on his elbows. "What? Where? Who?"

Ally shrugged. _'I don't know. He was throwing it. Making it deeper, but I've heard it before. I know I have. But I don't know from where.'_

"Write down everything you remember." Opie got off of the bed. "I'll be in the living room. Don't leave anything out."

Ally sighed and twirled the pen in her hand before putting it to paper. She was surprised how little time it took to write it all down. It flew out of her. She wasn't sure if she felt better or worse at the end. She got up, notebook in hand and went into the living room.

Gemma was in the kitchen stirring a pot of soup. Homemade chicken noodle by the smell of it. "Hey baby," she greeted, holding out an arm to hug Ally. She leaned into Gemma's body. "Soups almost finished if you're hungry. Know you haven't eaten today." She gave Ally a condescending look only a mother could give.

Ally shrugged sheepishly. _'Where's Dad?'_

"Outside with the club," she answered, turning the heat down on the stove and putting a top on the pot. "Want me to come with you?"

After a slight hesitation, Ally nodded. When they opened the door, five pairs of eyes rested on her. Tig's, Clay's, Chibs's, Otto's, and Bobby's.

"Oh, sweetheart," Otto said, gently hugging her. "This bastard's dead for this."

Wordlessly, Ally handed Tig the piece of paper with her experience from the night before. Tig took it and scooted over on the rail to give her somewhere to sit. She perched next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

_'Where're the others?'_

"Club business," Clay told her, eyeing the paper Tig had yet to share. "Some should be here later." He handed the paper to Clay and put an arm around his daughter. "Call Juice," Clay told him as he read. "Give him this info. Tell him to start digging for something. Start with the people we know and don't trust and the ones that just got out with a taste for underage pussy." Tig patted Ally's hip and walked away to call Juice.

Having Juice do more digging and hacking would keep him at the clubhouse and far away from her, which is not what she wanted right now. She wanted to see him. Needed to talk to him. She missed him.

Chibs took Tig's spot and Ally leaned into him. Deep down, she felt she should be nervous around men after last night. But not these men. These men were her family, her protectors.

"And you have no idea where you heard his voice?"

Ally shook her head at Bobby's question. _'I don't know. I don't know if it's from around town or at the garage or maybe I just think I have. It just seemed familiar. That was the scariest.'_

"He's looking into it. Not making any promises, though." Tig came back and leaned against the post closest to Ally and nudged her foot with his. "You need to eat. Gemma made soup." Ally nodded and headed in, sparing a look over her shoulder at the group of leather clad men.

Gemma fixed her a bowl of mostly broth and sat with her on the couch. "Haven't seen you cozying up to Juice."

Ally ground her teeth and swallowed thickly. She shrugged in response and resisted the urge to put the bowl down and walk away.

Gemma gave her an appraising look. "Trouble in paradise, huh?"

_'Stop. It's complicated enough.'_

"All right," Gemma surrendered, taking a sip of her soup. "How'd you sleep?"

_'Dreams'_

"I think Tig had some sleeping pills for you just in case. Has your head been hurting any today?"

_'A little. Not bad'_

They finished their meal in silence. Gemma cleaned up behind them while Ally laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling. She laid there for a bit before going back into her room and laying in the bed. She wasn't asleep, but she pretended to be when Tig or Gemma checked in on her.

She curled around Henry, her octopus, and stared at the wall. Every time she began to drift off to sleep, memories of the alley and the group home flooded her mind and shot her eyes back open. She wasn't sure how long she laid there and she heard vehicles and motorcycles coming and going.

She heard the door creak open and she looked over her shoulder to see Juice.

"What are you still doing up? It's three in the morning."

Ally shrugged and sat up against the headboard. Juice could see an overwhelming exhaustion, sadness and fear in her eyes, even in the dim light. She held a shaky hand out to him. The way it trembled showed him she was nervous as to what his reaction was going to be.

Juice pushed off the shut door and sat on the bed, bringing his knee up onto the mattress. He took her hand and kissed it softly before curling his fingers with hers. "We have some things to figure out," he told her softly, running his thumb over her knuckles affectionately.

Ally nodded and looked down at their intertwined hands. She put her free hand over them.

"We both fucked up," he continued. "We both did things we shouldn't of and we're not proud of. I want to forget about all of that. I want you Ally. Baby," he lifted her lowered chin. "Look at me. Tell me what you want, Ally. I know what I want. I want you. All of you. Just you." He ran a hand through her long, curly hair.

"I want you," she mouthed carefully. She grabbed her notebook and pen from the bedside table and began writing furiously.

_'I'm sorry for what I did. I'm not exactly the best decision maker in the world. It didn't mean anything to me. I just wanted to get back at you and make you feel the way I felt. Like shit. I know that's stupid. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm scared Juice. This guy knew things about me. Things nobody should know except me. I've felt so alone and so scared since it happened and the only time I felt calm and felt safe was when you were near. Cheesy, yeah. But true.'_

Juice had slid behind her, his arms wrapped around her and his chin on her shoulder, reading what she wrote. "What did he know?" His fingers were softly stroking the silky skin of her exposed stomach.

_'Knew I was with you on Thursday night and Patrick on Friday night. He asked what was one more guy on Saturday?'_

Juice ground his teeth as he read her words.

_'He said he was going to kill me.'_

"He is not going to touch you again," Juice growled into her ear, pulling him closer to him. "No one is ever going to touch you like that again. I swear to you baby. I'll die before he comes near you again."

* * *

**Reviews are like candy**


End file.
